On The Run
by MarsterRoo
Summary: What do you do when you make a 1000 year old original hybrid mad? Not to mention your ex history teacher turned hunter thinks you're the key to bringing said hybrid to his knees. You run and that is exactly what Caroline intends to do. She just didn't expect him to be so persistant or that extra little added surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is a AU story it follows closely to the story line and starts during epsidode 3x21. A few changes Mikeal wasn't killed by Klaus. Tyler never came back after biting Caroline. Bonnie's desiccation spell didn't work on Klaus he escaped. **

**Chapter 1**

Caroline lay in her bed curled in a ball crying. She had been tortured too many times she hated the vulnerable feeling, the violent violation to her body. Being a vampire she could heal but the mental scars would still be there. The sound of his laugh as he burned her with vervain and the look in his eyes as he jammed the pencil through her hands were there every time she closed her eyes. He had enjoyed torchering her, how could people enjoy it?. She wished that she could talk to Bonnie or Elena, but they were busy dealing with the Klaus situation.

She felt torn he'd saved her today. She'd seen the concern in his eyes the need to know that she would go straight home and stay there. She shuddered as she remembered the way his body had felt as he held her tightly the way his breath had felt against her ear. He was the bad guy she reminded herself. Yet he had rescued her only to kidnap Elena knowing it was Elena's life that kept Alaric alive.

She cried harder feeling so utterly alone she knew her friends would come once Elena had been rescued and Bonnie had completed the spell. A part of her didn't want the spell to work, but she knew it was probably for the best. She heard the knock at the door and slowly got out of bed wiping her tears away. She'd just got to the front hall and gasped as she saw Ric standing at the front door. She hadn't even realized the setting sun she'd been so upset. Her heart stopped and she felt fresh tears falling down her face. Really what more could he possible want. "Go away Alaric." she yelled from the safety of the hallway. The only relief she had was knowing he couldn't come in uninvited.

He laughed. "Why don't you come on out here Caroline?" He taunted.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

He laughed. "Because I think he'll come here if he knows your in danger. Either way I get the satisfaction of taking care of at least one vampire tonight."

"Just leave me alone." She yelled back. She went to the kitchen looking for any kind of weapons even though it was pointless the only way to kill him was for Elena to die. That didn't mean she wouldn't still try to defend herself. Grabbing the largest sharpest knife from the butcher block she went back to the hall. He was gone. She swallowed gripping the knife tighter it was useless she knew that, but it made her feel a little safer.

She closed her eyes and listened with her heightened vampire hearing. It wasn't something she heard but rather smelled that alarmed her. She smelled gas a lot of it. She walked slowly to the back door. She stifled a startled scream as she saw Alaric standing there with a gas can. "Last chance" he called as he held a box of matches.

She ran to her bedroom as she heard the whoosh of a fire starting. Grabbing her cell phone she quickly sent out a text to Stefan and Damon. She just hoped they weren't to preoccupied to come help.

Klaus watched as the Salvatore's helped Elena down the front steps of his house. He was still too weak to attack them the witches desiccation spell had almost worked he had been just about to lose all consciousness when one of his hybrids had walked in.

It wouldn't take much to snap both their necks and run off with Elena. He just needed the element of surprise. Both of their cell phones went off at the same time. Stefan dug his out of his pocket and looked at it concern on his brow. "It's Caroline. We have a problem."

"What has Blondie gone and done now?" Damon asked clearly irritated.

This was his opportunity they were clearly distracted yet here he was still lurking waiting to see what was wrong with Caroline. "Alaric's at her house."

He felt something pull at his heart the history teacher had gone after her again. Why Caroline? Of all the vampires he had ever met she was the most kind, caring, and human of them all.

"No you have to go help her." Elena said shrugging away from them. "You didn't see what he did to her earlier. We have to help her."

"I'll go." Stefan said. "Get Elena home."

He watched as Stefan took off, this was his chance he could take Damon with no problem. Yet he couldn't find the will power to make his move. An image of Caroline flashed through his mind and he cursed himself. Without hesitation he headed to his car and got in driving to her house. She was going to be the death of him.

Caroline smashed the kitchen chair and picked up the pieces making as many stakes as she could. The house was quickly turning into an inferno and she would have to leave soon. She felt sweat beading on the back of her neck as fire crept up the kitchen wall. She shoved the stakes into the elastic lining of her sweats wanting to make sure she could get to them easily.

Sucking in a deep breath she threw on a hoodie and slid some stakes in her sleeve. She pulled her hair up out of her face and her sneakers on. She would attempt to make a run for it first hoping she would be faster, but she would fight if she had to. Sucking in a deep breath and closing her eyes she raced to the front door and threw it open running down the street.

She screamed as she was attacked from behind and thrown into a tree. Her breath whooshed out of her and the tree split in half. She coughed and blood ran down her chin. She pushed her self to her feet sliding a stake from her sleeve and throwing it at Alaric. It hit his shoulder and phased him for a second. She grabbed another but he had grabbed her before she could throw it. Her scream was cut off as he grabbed her throat crushing her windpipe. In one final desperate act she jabbed the stake she was holding into his neck.

He released her dropping her and stumbled backwards surprised. She pushed herself to her feet she had to run he was already coming at her again. Car lights flashed as she saw them heading straight for them. The car missed her by inches and slammed into Alaric sending him flying.

"Caroline." She would recognize his voice anywhere, and right now she didn't care that he was the enemy. She pushed herself to her feet and climbed in the car.

Klaus put the car in reverse and sped away. The smell of blood Caroline's blood invaded his senses. She smelled so sweet so tempting. "Your hurt?"

He glanced sideways at her to see her trying to wipe the blood off her face. "No I'm ok." She said shakily.

The pain in her voice was enough to make him want to go back and kill Alaric, but the only way he knew of to do that was Elena. He should of just snapped her neck when he'd had the chance. Why he hadn't thought of that sooner was beyond him. He knew the answer if he killed Elena Caroline would never forgive him. The chances of her ever falling for him were slim, yet forever was a long time.

"Are you bleeding?" She asked pulling her feet up and hugging her knees to herself.

"Your friends tried the desiccation spell on me." He snarled.

"Are they ok?"

"Yes." He hissed it wasn't every day someone got the one up on him and that pissed him off even more.

"Thank you." She whispered looking at her knees.

"Your welcome." He said glancing over at her. Even under the soot, and dirt, and blood she was magnificent. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Klaus finally stopped at a Hilton just off the freeway. They had driven quietly for the past five hours non-stop. "I can't go in like this. I'm covered in blood." She said looking at him. She had tried her best to wipe the blood off her face, but by the time she had thought of it, it had already started to dry.

He smiled at her. "It's three in the morning love. One maybe two people will be working. No one will see you. Besides were vampires I was going to compel them to give us a room anyway."

Nodding she slowly climbed out of the car and followed him into the hotel. She kept her eyes on the floor not wanting anyone to see. Klaus walked up to the counter and smiled at the clerk. "I need you to give us a penthouse or a suite something with two rooms. Do you have any clothing?"

"I have a suite on the top floor with two rooms, and we have some yoga pants and tops if you would like to buy some." The clerk replied.

"Your going to give my friend here those clothes and give me the key to the suite." Caroline didn't need to look to know that the guy behind the counter was doing exactly as he was told. "Send housekeeping up after noon and forget you ever saw us."

"Of course sir."

Caroline followed Klaus to the elevator and they rode in silence. She walked into the suite and was stunned by how large it was. She noted the two bedrooms on opposite sides and the large living area in the middle. The hotel suite was bigger than her house.

Caroline slid the hoodie off not wanting her new clothes to touch the blood stained hoodie. her cell phone fell out of the pocket as she did so. She needed to call her mom. She reached down and picked it up off the floor starting to dial. When Klaus warm hand covered hers.

"Don't" He said his icy blue eyes staring at her. "When you've spent a thousand years on the run you learn a few things. Don't give them anything to track you by."

"My mom.."

"Call her in the morning right before we leave, and than ditch the phone."

She nodded looking at his hand that was still on hers. His gaze was so intense so raw she looked away before she did something stupid. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." She said quietly taking the clothes from him and walking away avoiding his eyes.

"I'm going to see if I can't rustle us up some food. I'll be back before your out."

She turned to look at him frowning. "What kind of food?"

"Burgers, fries, soda." He smirked.

It had only taken him five minutes to get food the McDonalds next door was open 24hrs. To be honest he'd never had it before but he hadn't wanted to leave her alone for too long for fear she would leave. This was the chance he'd been waiting for time alone with Caroline. He just wished that she had come under better circumstances. Still he would take the opportunity.

He took a bite of a fry much too salty for his taste, but it would suffice. He sat down examining the contents of the sandwich when he heard her crying. She wasn't being loud by any means it was his heightened hearing that had picked up on it. He wanted to go to her to comfort her but she was in the shower. Thoughts of Caroline in the shower turned his focus someplace he wasn't ready to go down.

Instead he picked some more of the thing they called a burger and tried to eat it. No wonder all the residents of Mystic Falls always ate at the grill. He'd been too busy examining the small awful burger to notice that she was staring at him. Having been caught he looked up at her and froze. Her blonde hair was still damp and those yoga pants and top clung way too tight to every single perfect curve on her. He swallowed and forced himself to look away.

"Most people eat that you know." She said coming to sit down at the table.

He watched as she took a giant bite out of the burger. "I'm glad you like it love."

"Not a fan?"

"No, I would have gotten something better but I didn't' want to go to far." He said staring at her again. Her blue eyes met his and they stared at each other for a long moment. "Feeling better?" He asked

She sighed and set her burger down. "It's been one of those days."

"You can tell me about it."

Her blue eyes flashed to his again anger churning in them. "I think I'll pass. I spent the day getting tortured and the first thing you do after rescuing me is take my best friend and tie her up to a chair to drain all her blood out so you can make your stupid hybrid pets. So you'll forgive me if I don't want to talk to _you_ about it." She said getting up and walking away.

He ground his teeth trying to keep his anger in check. She always knew what to say to get to him. "And I left Elena alone and all her blood so I could come save you."

"Oh darn no more hybrids to do your every whim." Caroline snapped walking toward him now.

"Yes I want hybrids to protect me. In case you haven't noticed I have enemies love."

"Maybe you wouldn't have so many enemies if you didn't go around killing people every chance you get."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you think I want to be a monster? Do you think I asked for this? You don't know anything about me sweetheart." He stared down at her just inches away from her. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips. He saw the fire in her eyes and felt the sexual tension between them. All he had to do was lean forward and he could have a taste of her soft beautiful pink lips.

Caroline stared at him hurt and angry. She could tell she'd struck a nerve the anger was evident on his face, but it was a mask to hide the hurt. She wasn't sure why she goaded him he could easily kill her in an instant. Yet he didn't and she didn't think he would ever do it.

"Just go to bed Caroline." he hissed his blue eyes scorching her with intensity.

She huffed and turned going back to the table and plopped into the chair. She couldn't sleep tonight even if she wanted to not after everything that had happened today. "I'm fine you can go to bed if you want."

He narrowed his eyes at her before returning to the table. They sat quietly while she finished eating and he stared at his food. She finished and threw her trash away in the garbage. Sighing she went to the large couch and sat down sinking into the soft plush cream leather. She grabbed the TV remote and flipped through the stations trying to find something. Of course at this time there wasn't anything good on.

"I won't let him hurt you Caroline." Klaus said softly sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "You can go to bed. The sun will be up in a few hours and we won't have to worry about him hunting us."

She swallowed fighting the emotions that were swirling to the surface. She could only hide from the fact that someone had tortured her the day before and than tried to kill her for so long. "I can't." she whispered feeling her bottom lip tremble.

Klaus sat staring at Caroline. He saw the first tear fall even as she tried to quickly wipe it away. She was scared and hurt he realized. He wasn't sure why he was doing it but he slowly slid over to her side of the couch and pulled her to him. To his surprise she let him. She clutched his shirt and cried into his shoulder. He hugged her to him and rested his chin on top of her head. "Shh. It's ok love." He whispered running his fingers through her soft blonde waves.

"Why am I always the one who gets taken and tortured?" She asked.

"I won't let anything happen to you ever again. You have my word Caroline." he said lifting her chin up so he could look into her beautiful eyes. He kissed her forehead. She didn't move her eyes still staring at him he felt his heart speed up at the heat building between them. She leaned into him her lips brushing against his. He froze as they lingered lips barely touching and than she kissed him.

She felt like heaven her soft lips grazed his and than she deepened her kiss sliding her tongue into his mouth their tongues dancing together she sat up slowly straddling him. "Caroline?" He asked pulling back questioning her. He wanted her like he needed his next breath, but he wasn't sure she was ready for this yet.

"Don't." She said kissing him again with even more intensity. He growled against her lips and flipped her over kissing her. She slid her hands up his shirt and he paused so she could pull it over his head. She ran her hands up and down his chest before meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure Caroline?" Any other woman and he would have taken advantage of her, but not her not Caroline. He didn't want her to have any regrets.

"Yes Klaus." she whispered wrapping her legs around his waist.

She reached up pulling him back down to her. He kissed her and than worked his way down her neck to her chest. He set her up and pulled the tank top off exposing her perfect breasts. He took one in his mouth suckling it and she gripped his hair pulling gently on it. He looked up and claimed her mouth again letting there bare skin touch setting him on fire.

Growling he lifted her up and carried her to the closest bedroom. She sat on her knees he standing before her as she fumbled with his jeans. She slid them down and he stepped out and she pulled him down on top of her. She felt exquisite beneath him soft and smooth and warm. He kissed down her again stopping at her navel before sliding his hand to her hips and pushing her pants down.

Caroline knew she was being stupid and crazy and reckless she honestly didn't care right now. Klaus climbed back up and kissed her again the only thing separating them the thin fabric of their underwear. She could feel his erection pressing into her. She wanted him needed him so bad she reached down and shoved the boxers off him and she reached down and shoved hers off to.

"Slow down Caroline. I fully intend to ravish and pleasure you in ways you've never known." He whispered into her ear.

She felt a shiver run down her spine as he stared down at her with those blue eyes of his. He smiled at her a genuine smile before he kissed her again. His warmth was everywhere and she wanted him inside of her like nothing else. Of course he was taking his time. She felt his hand slide down her body and rest between her legs before a finger delved inside her. She squealed and dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Please." she whispered locking eyes with him.

He laughed before claiming her lips again he moved nestling himself between her thighs. His erection right against her core. He slid inside her inch by burning inch before he pulled out again and plunged back in. she thought she might come right than at the feel of him moving inside her. He gripped her hips and she wrapped her legs around him drawing him deeper. She could feel the heat rising building in her core as he grinded against her.

"What?" she asked panting as he suddenly stopped.

"Do you trust me?" he asked nipping at her neck.

"Yes." she breathed.

He smiled. "When I tell you bite me."

She looked up at him confused as he slowly moved inside her again. "Trust me." He said as knelt down to kiss her again. She was teetering on the edge so close to her release. He kissed down her neck she heard him growl against her throat. "Now Caroline." he whispered.

She felt her teeth elongate and he bit into her just before she bit into him at first their was the pain and than. _Oh my_ She wanted to scream and cry out his name, but she continued drinking from him as his blood and release entered her at the same time. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked her until her body felt as if it might combust. She dug her nails into his back feeling every inch of him. She'd never felt anything like it and she didn't want it to stop.

Klaus collapsed on top of her the effects of their combined orgasm still racing through his body. "What was that?" She asked breathless.

He smirked and looked down at her. "Sweetheart if you don't know what that was…" He trailed off.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

He kissed her neck where he had bit her. "It's a blood connection. It connects our bodies as one so we both feel the effects of each others orgasm as well as our own." Something Kol had told him a few centuries ago though he'd never tried until just now. He had never given someone so much trust over him. She could have drained him easily and daggered him, yet he trusted her. "The connection gets stronger each time you do it." He whispered into her ear seductively. He didn't know if it was true or not but he was no where near finished with her yet.

He hardened again as she slid her leg up and down his and she kissed from his neck to his jaw line. "Care to put that to the test?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Absolutely." He said as he buried himself in her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caroline woke up feeling sated and relaxed. She also felt warm breath blowing slowly against the back of her neck. She froze his arm was still draped around her there legs entwined together. She took a shaky breath in and moved slowly trying not to wake him. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. She'd done a lot of dumb things before but this by far topped the list.

She slowly eased off the bed and clutched the discarded comforter to her covering herself. Like it really mattered he'd already seen all of her. She found her pants and panties slowly stepping into them. She lingered in the bedroom doorway looking back at him.

He looked so peaceful when he slept. You would never know he was a vicious murdering monster. She took one last look at the hot man laying in bed before forcing herself to move. She was so tempted to crawl right back into bed with him and repeat what they had done earlier. She could still feel the hum of her body from the pleasure they had shared. His blood still coursed through her veins drawing her toward him. _No_.

Pushing her desires aside she clutched the comforter to her chest and went to retrieve her top from the front room. She quickly pulled her sneakers on and looked at her hoodie. It was cold out but no way was she going to wear it. She saw the car keys laying on the table and was half tempted to grab them, but thought better of it. He was going to be mad enough as it was. Taking the keys would only result in loss of human life when he obtained a new vehicle. And it was with that thought that she knew she could never stay with him.

He embraced his anger and lashed out at others. True she had seen streaks of his humanity, but that had been mostly towards her. Where as she embraced her humanity and could never willingly take a life again. She remembered how she'd attacked that poor guy when she'd first been turned. She remembered the small pleasure it had brought her and it sickened her. She was not a monster. Her and Klaus were two completely different people. Which is why it wouldn't work for them their beliefs were to different.

She turned one last time to look at the open bedroom door she didn't want to leave, but knew she had to. She didn't see him changing, and she wasn't going to let him change her. "I'm sorry." She whispered before exiting the door.

Klaus shot up as he heard the door click shut. "Caroline?" He said looking at the empty spot in the bed. He listened and heard nothing. "Caroline?" He said again getting up and grabbing his jeans. He took all of five seconds to search the suite and determine she wasn't there.

Rage coursed through him she had left. She had left after last night. He picked up the chair she had ate in the night before and launched it across the room. A tear trickled down his cheek and he wiped it away angered that he'd allowed her to get that close to him. He'd done two things with her he'd never done in his entire existence the blood connection and he'd fallen asleep with her. He'd trusted her let his guard down only for her to leave him.

He heard the soft click of the door his heart stopped was it her? Had she come back? The door opened and in came a middle aged brunette. Growling in rage he rushed for the woman and bit into her neck she was dead before she'd even realized what had happened. He let her limp body fall to the floor and wiped the blood from his lips.

He walked to his jacket and grabbed his cell he only hoped she still had hers. He dialed her number, he had memorized it after stealing it from Tyler's phone a few months ago. It rang but went to her voice mail. Using his shaking hands he typed out a text message.

_Where r u_

It only took a minute for the response to come back.

_I'm sorry_

Yes she would be he was going to find her and... What would he do to her?

_I'll find you_

He texted back. He wanted her to respond again but she didn't. He threw his phone across the room and it hit the wall breaking into pieces. He grabbed his shirt and jacket she couldn't have gone far. He was going to find her and he was going to make sure she would never leave again.

Caroline stared down at her phone at his last text _I'll find you_. She'd suspected he'd be mad and couldn't really blame him. She only hoped that now that he'd had her the obsession would die. The only problem was, she had liked it, enjoyed the way he'd felt inside her the way he'd held her, the way he'd made love to her. She forced herself to stop thinking about the sexy hybrid and looked out the bus window wishing she could compel the driver to go faster. She figured while she was on the bus she should take care of the two phone calls she needed to make before she left her phone.

The phone rang once before her mom answered. "Caroline?"

"Mom." She said feeling tears burning in her eyes.

"Thank god. Are you alright?" Liz whispered and Caroline could tell she was also crying.

"I'm fine." She lied she was anything but. However her mom didn't need to know that she was already worried enough. "I'm sorry about the house."

"No sweetie it doesn't matter. I'm just glad your ok. Caroline…He's gone he's left town."

"Alaric?"

"Yes and Klaus is gone to."

"I know." She said wiping a tear away.

"Oh…Are you with him?" The worry was evident in her voice.

"No." She said hoarsely trying to keep herself together she didn't want to worry her mom. "I left after we got away." All the truth she was just leaving out some big details. "Mom I don't know how often I'm going to be able to call."

"It's ok sweetheart." She said and she knew for sure she was crying. "You do what you need to. Just check in when it's safe."

"I will. I love you mom." She whispered.

"I love you too." Her mom sniffled.

Caroline hung up and quickly called Bonnie the bus was almost downtown and she wanted to get off the phone so she could lose it before she hopped on the next bus. Her plan was to eventually get on a greyhound and travel across country. She'd thought about leaving the states entirely but she figured until she got the hang of running better to stay someplace at least a little familiar, which considering she'd never left Mystic Falls before…

"Caroline?" Bonnie said answering on the first ring.

"Bonnie I need your help."

"Of course I'll do anything. Are you ok?"

"For now. I need you to make sure that nobody can find me with a locator spell."

"I can do that, but I'm going to need something of yours."

"Can you get it from my house…or is there anything left?" she asked crying.

"I'm sure I can find something. Are you sure your ok?" Bonnie asked worried.

Caroline broke down unable to hold the tears back. "No I did something stupid Bonnie."

"Care you had to get away from here, Alaric was going to kill you. Going with Klaus was probably the safest thing you could do." Bonnie said soothingly.

"No I know, but I really need you to get that spell going." She said between sobs.

"I'll get right on it, but Alaric can't go out during the day you should be ok."

Caroline cried harder she hadn't been scared of Klaus until now. His text had been ominous what would he do when he found her. She hadn't really thought about his feelings until he texted her. He'd trusted her he'd been good to her last night and she'd essentially stabbed him in the back. She knew what he did to people who betrayed him ripped their hearts out of their chests or put them in coffins for a few years. "Klaus is mad at me. I need you to do that spell like right now Bonnie please."

"As much as I hate to say it Care I don't think he wants to hurt you." Bonnie said quietly.

Caroline wiped her tears. "He didn't, but I'm pretty sure I really pissed him off. Like you know how mad he was at Stefan, think larger."

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked concerned she could hear her rustling about. 'I'm on my way to your house now."

"Thank you Bonnie." She whispered wiping her eyes on the sweater she had _borrowed_ from a guest in the hotel lobby.

"So what did you do Care? How did you piss of Klaus? Isn't he like obsessed with you?"

"I slept with him." She admitted crying. "It just happened and it was amazing and wonderful and he was…" She shuddered as she remembered the way their bodies had connected the way his blood had tasted.

"Ok." Bonnie said slowly. "I'm not really seeing how that would make him angry with you."

"I left." She whispered. " I just left after…everything we did. I left."

"Oh."

"Don't tell anyone please. I already know how extremely stupid it was."

"I won't tell." Bonnie said quietly. "I'm almost at your house, and I'll do the spell as soon as I find something."

"Thank you." She whispered wiping more tears away.

"And I don't think your stupid Care. You had a horrible day, we all know despite what he's done he isn't bad to look at, and I'm sure knowing his obsession with you he was being charming."

"Thanks Bonnie." Those were all facts, but it didn't change the fact that she had wanted him. She had enjoyed it and a part of her wanted to go running back to him and do it all over again. But at the end of the day he was still the bad guy and that wasn't going to change.

_Caroline watched as the horses ran wildly in the pasture. Horses amazed her they were such beautiful peaceful creatures. She sat mesmerized by them as they galloped around. _

"_Good evening love." Klaus whispered in her ear._

_She stiffened and her pulse spiked as his warm breath hit her neck. "Klaus what are you doing here?" She said turning to face him._

_He smirked. "I'm an original love. Do you really think you can escape me." He stroked her neck where he'd bit her earlier. A part of her was afraid he would snap it and the other part was aroused by the tantalizing circles he spun on it. "It was much easier to connect with you with your blood in my system and mine in yours." She swallowed as she met his blue eyes that were full of fire. _

_She fought to maintain her composure this was only a dream there wasn't much he could do to her here at least she hoped not. "Leave me alone Klaus."_

"_Tell me where you are." He said looking into her eyes. _

"_No." _

"_Caroline." He said warningly. "Tell me where you are and we can forget this ever happened."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not love?" she could see the disappointment on his face the hurt._

_She sighed and looked at him. "I can't do this Klaus it wouldn't work."_

_He moved closer just inches from her. She felt her breath quicken in anticipation as she looked to his lips. She closed her eyes remembering the way they felt on her. "We seemed to work pretty well together last night." He paused as he placed a feather light kiss on her lips. He pulled back and met her eyes. "I have no intention of leaving you alone Caroline. In fact I plan to torment you as long as I can. Twice in one day I saved your life." he stopped to kiss her neck she balled her hands into a fist to keep from pulling him closer. "And this is how you repay me. Mark my words you will be mine." He looked back at her she could see the hurt in his eyes along with the rage. And than his lips found hers. _

_This kiss was different than last night. It was full of passion and anger but the need was so much stronger than before. The depth of the kiss shook her to her core and she opened her mouth to him inviting him in. He growled and pushed her into a wall the pasture was gone and they were in a bedroom though she didn't recognize it. He lifted her pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him wanting to feel him against her. Something wasn't right though she felt shaking she pulled back from him and looked quizzically at him. He frowned and than anger flashed in his eyes. "I'll find you Caroline."_

Caroline came awake with a jolt. She was back in the bus and they were headed down a very bumpy patch of road her head had been jostling against the window. She gasped trying to catch her breath it had just been a dream. But how it had felt so real.

"Are you alright?" The woman sitting next to her asked.

Caroline smiled and tried to get a grip on her erratic breathing. She could still feel his fingers on her neck it had been more than a dream he had really been there in her head. She realized the woman was still watching her. She felt her face flush and realized she'd never answered her. "I'm fine. It was just a dream."

"That must have been some dream sweetie." The middle age woman said with a smile.

Caroline smiled. "You have no idea."

Klaus growled as he woke up. Why couldn't she just come back? Why did he care? He shouldn't care love was a vampires greatest weakness. Did he love her? No he just enjoyed her he wasn't done using her yet that was all. He didn't care if she lived or died. He flung the bottle of scotch across the room watching as the bottle shattered and the amber liquid ran down the wall. Who was he kidding he needed Caroline.

Caroline made him feel, made him want things, she gave him a purpose. Last night had been the single best night of his existence. He just hoped he could continue to contact her she had been receptive to him in his dream. What could he do to make her come back? Would she come back if he threatened someone she cared for? He needed to go back to Mystic Falls anyway so he could make more hybrids. He needed protection Alaric and Mikeal were still out there and they would be coming for him and his brothers and sister. Plus her little witch friend was the one who had blocked the locator spell she could be persuaded to undo it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Klaus drove down the familiar streets of Mystic Falls it had taken him two months to finally feel it was safe to return. Alaric had guessed correctly that he would return for Elena and had been lurking around. For two long months him and the ex history teacher had been playing a game of cat and mouse.

Growing tired of the game he had dispatched several of his hybrids to distract him so he could get what he needed. Caroline in her stubbornness still refused to tell him where she was, and had even become sporadic in her sleeping patterns in an effort to avoid him. He wasn't sure why he could still reach her just glad that he could. The only thing he could think of was she was of his direct blood line and they had shared a considerable amount of blood during several very intimate encounters.

A smile spread across his lips as he remembered how good she had felt her soft flesh rubbing against his. The sweet seductive taste of her blood. She would be his again soon he just needed to meet Bonnie.

He parked and walked into the Mystic Grill seeing that Bonnie was already sitting at a table waiting. He smirked as he sauntered over.

"Klaus." she said glaring at him.

"Good to see you to love." He said sliding into the booth. "Have you worked on that spell?"

"No." She said leaning across the table. "And I'm not going to."

Klaus pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "A wise little witch would do as she was asked."

"I have a proposition for you."

He laughed and leaned back. "If it doesn't involve me getting Caroline I'm not interested."

She laughed and shook her head. "She told me you were obsessed. I guess she wasn't exaggerating."

"I will find her with or without your help."

Bonnie sighed meeting his eyes. "I didn't agree to meet you so I could sell my friend out."

"So why are we here. We both know I could easily end your life right here and now."

"Do you want to sit here and exchange threats all day or do you want to negotiate a truce."

Klaus laughed. "No, I want you to tell me where Caroline and Elena are."

"Elena is gone Klaus. Damon and Stefan took her someplace far away from here. Somewhere where you can never find her. And Caroline doesn't want to be found." Bonnie hissed.

"Than it would seem you have nothing left to bargain with." He said getting up.

"Would I agree to meet with you if I didn't have anything to offer?"

"Well get on with it. I have a _friend _I need to find." Klaus said smirking to get under her skin.

She glared at him and shook her head. "And you wonder why she doesn't want to be with you?"

Klaus felt his blood run cold and he stared at her. "What exactly has Caroline told you."

"I know she made a mistake and regrets it. I know you torture her every time she goes to sleep. I know that your obsessed with her." Bonnie said eyebrows raised.

Klaus had to fight to stay seated and not grab the witch by her throat and end her miserable life. "That's funny she doesn't seem to mind some nights. In fact I think she finds it rather… pleasurable." He grinned.

"Ew. She doesn't give me details, and I honestly don't want to know."

They both sat glaring at each other for several minutes before he finally asked. "So what is it you have to offer me? Right now I feel like your wasting my time."

"All those bags of blood you drained from Elena…" He watched her waiting for her to continue. Seeing she had his attention she continued. "There yours if you promise to leave Elena and Caroline alone."

"I'll leave the bloody doppelganger alone you have my word, but Caroline is mine." He said smiling. "You can take that offer or I'll let my siblings know Elena is fair game. Kol and Rebekah would be more than happy to kill her if it meant the death of the hunter."

He could see the annoyance written on her face. He would give her credit for being a good friend he respected loyalty, but Caroline was his. He couldn't let her go and he was going to find her. She shook her head at him. "This isn't the stone ages anymore men don't _own _women. You can't force someone to be with you Klaus they have to want it."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the witch. "I could never force Caroline to do anything. She is much to strong a person to bend at someone's will. She has light and fire and passion I would never take that from her. I just want to share it with her. And I think we both know on some level she wants it to."

Was it disbelief on the witches face he saw, because he himself was in a state of shock as well. He'd all but admitted he loved her which despite as much as he tried to assure himself it was just his ego angry because she'd left him he knew that was far from the truth. Bonnie sighed and slid into the booth. "If I agree to the deal…What are you going to do if you find Caroline? What are you going to do to her?"

Klaus frowned he hadn't thought that far ahead the monster in him wanted to do horrible and awful things to her, but the little sparks of humanity wanted her to see the good in him. He didn't want to compel her he wanted it to be real. He needed it to be real. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

He could tell his answer concerned the witch. "If you hurt her…"

He felt his anger rise and he stood glaring down at the witch. "Don't threaten me witch. Do you really want to see which one of us is the stronger one, because I guarantee it isn't you. Elena's freedom for the blood do we have a deal." He hissed trying to keep control over his anger.

"Yes." She hissed. He got up to leave. "If you really care about her you'll leave her alone. If your right and she does want it as much as you she'll come to you on her own." He stared at the witch for a minute before walking away.

Caroline shoveled another bite of hamburger into her mouth. She had been so hungry lately, probably all this running. Bonnie had said she should be safe from anyone finding her magically. Still she was too terrified to stay in one place for more than a few days. She wasn't sure who she was more afraid of finding her Klaus or Alaric. Depending on the day they both could kill her.

She took another bite of her burger and instantly took a look around. She was tired and hungry, and didn't want to slip up. She'd been trying to change her sleeping schedule so Klaus couldn't keep visiting her, but he was good, and she'd been extremely tired lately. Probably because if they weren't fighting they were having wild and passionate sex. Which neither of those scenarios left her well rested.

She was just about to take another bite when the smell hit her. It was the sweetest most wonderful smell in the world. Blood. She looked around to see where it was coming from it smelled so euphoric. She felt her face begin to change and got up rushing to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She walked to the sink and splashed water on her face attempting to cool the fire burning on her body. She'd only fed off a human once. Yes she drank from blood bags but never from humans. She had excellent control. A name crossed her mind _Klaus_ he was doing this to her. It was some last sick pathetic attempt to get at her.

She splashed more water in her face seething. She looked at herself in the mirror her makeup ruined and face red. She took a couple of deep breaths in and spoke to herself. "Your going to walk out there pay for your meal, and walk straight back to the hotel room." She gulped in more deep breaths to steady her nerves. Finally after a few more minutes she felt calm enough to go back out.

She held her breath to afraid to breathe. Grabbing a twenty from her purse she tossed it on the table as she walked by holding her breath the whole way. She walked quickly back to the hotel room not looking at anyone the whole way. Thank goodness the diner had only been a block away.

She locked the door and slid the chain across and pulled the curtains shut. She was just exhausted and needed sleep she looked at the alarm clock on the end table. Two in the afternoon she laid down on the bed and prayed for a few hours of peace before shutting her eyes.

_Caroline wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she felt the familiar tingle of Klaus entering her dream. "Seriously." she said spinning on him annoyed. "I'm exhausted can't you let me have one day of peace?"_

_He laughed looking perfect in his jeans and black sweater. "Now what would be the fun in that love?"_

"_I'm not in the mood today Klaus go away."_

_In an instant he was behind her grasping her to him his hands resting on her chest and belly. "That's funny love, I think you rather enjoyed yourself last night."_

_She instinctually leaned into him enjoying the feel of his hard body against hers. As much as she tried to resist him she wanted his touch, she enjoyed it and they both knew it. Focus. She pulled away and glared at him. "As if it's not bad enough terrorizing me in my sleep your messing with me during my waking hours. You crossed a line Klaus."_

_He frowned. "Sweetheart." he reached out to her and she backed away fighting the urge to cry. She needed to be angry, that would keep her from giving into his touch. She saw his brow furrow and something sweep across his face before the smirk reappeared. "If I remember correctly I think you quite enjoyed the way I ravished you last night."_

_She shuddered as she remembered and he smiled. Focus. "Your right last night was great." She snapped. "I'm talking about today the blood I almost lost control."_

_He frowned. "I have no idea what your talking about sweetheart."_

_She wanted to argue with him but she saw the sincerity on his face. She'd been so sure it had been him messing with her, but…_

"_Do you want to tell me about it" he asked sitting on the bed._

_She groaned and covered her face peeking at him between her fingers there was no mischief no guilt. "You really had nothing to do with that?" She asked laying down on the bed._

"_No." He said laying next to her his blue eyes meeting hers. "The way you hold on to your humanity is one of the things I fancy most about you. I would never take that away Caroline." She closed her eyes and leaned into him as he gently stroked her cheek. "Perhaps it's your vampirism finally coming out. Stefan did you a great disservice by putting you on that bunny diet from the beginning."_

_She relaxed enjoying the feel of his hand on her. "I don't want to hurt anyone." She said opening her eyes and staring into his beautiful blue eyes again. "I don't want to be a monster."_

_He kissed her on the forehead and looked at her. "Tell me where you are love and I will help you."_

"_Your relentless."_

_He tensed and looked away getting out of the bed. "So are you." He growled._

_She groaned as she saw the change in him. She'd realized early on that there were two different sides to him there was Klaus the monster who was cunning and mean, and manipulative. Than there was Nik the side of him that showed her his humanity that cared for her, that made love to her, that she was falling for. "I'm not in the mood to put up with you. Please leave so I can get some sleep."_

"_Maybe I'll stay and make sure your exhausted. Your more likely to make a mistake that way." He smirked._

"_What if Alaric finds me first?" She countered crossing her arms._

"_He's coming after me for the moment." He said walking towards her she stood her ground glaring at him. "I paid a little visit to Mystic Falls."_

_She studied him anger rising. "What did you do?" she hissed._

"_Let's just say I got the means to make a few more hybrids." he smiled. He ran his finger down her arm. "Had a little chat with Bonnie."_

_She pulled away from him. "Leave them out of this."_

"_Tell me where you are and I'll never visit that retched little town again."_

"_You think you can threaten my friends, and come here and threaten me just so I'll tell you where I am? There is something seriously wrong with you." She yelled. She wanted to continue but a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her and she stumbled. Klaus was there to catch her in an instant. She shrugged away from him. "Leave me alone." _

_He grabbed her again and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Are you eating? Your more likely to lose control if you don't maintain a proper diet."_

"_I can take care of myself." she said standing up and fighting another wave of nausea. "It's probably from a severe lack of sleep." She said looking pointedly at him._

_Much to her dismay he laughed. "Tell me where you are Caroline, and I'll make sure you sleep as much as you want undisturbed."_

"_Seriously just give up already."_

"_NO."_

"_I think I'm going to be sick." She said sitting back on the bed._

"_We're vampires love we don't get sick." He said watching her._

Caroline woke up just as another wave of nausea hit. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach in the toilet. She sat on the cool tile floor shaking she pulled her knees into her chest. Klaus's words rang in her head _We're vampires love we don't get sick. _He was right so what was wrong with her? A thought crept into her head and she felt tears start to slide down her face. That was crazy it wasn't possible. She needed to talk to Bonnie.

Klaus strolled out into the front room of the mansion his family owned in Chicago. He was worried for Caroline something was off. He was sure of one thing though she would be going to Mystic Falls and that was enough to make him smile. "Kol." he called.

"Yes brother." Kol said as he descended the stairs with a brunette. "Go home and forget you ever met me." he said to the woman before walking to him.

"How would you feel about playing babysitter to a stunning witch for me?" He asked with a smile.

"Really Nik when are you going to let that blonde bitch go." Rebekah said from the couch not looking away from her People Magazine. "Don't do it Kol you'll only be adding fuel to his obsession."

"She's feisty." Klaus said looking at his brother with a smirk. "I think you would enjoy her."

"The hot Bennett witch?" Kol said thinking. "I like a good challenge."

Klaus smirked. "I have a few hybrids to make and than I'll meet you." Between him, Kol, and the hybrids there was no way Caroline would get away.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I promise I have a good explanation for Caroline's condition. Thank you for your reviews, alerts and adding this story to your favorites. I love reading the reviews and seeing all the people who are following my story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Klaus walked out of the woods leaving his hybrids to tend to the new hybrids he had just made. He had been blessed to find an entire pack in West Virginia it would only take him a few hours to get to Mystic Falls from here. Unfortunately Caroline had yet to come. Kol had been following the Bennett witch every where she went, and his hybrids had been on the lookout for her she wasn't going to slip away again. He was just about to his car when he felt someone else's presence.

Whoever it was thought they were being stealthy he couldn't wait to show them just how wrong they were. He waited until they were nearly upon him before turning and catching him by the throat and throwing them to the ground. He laughed as he recognized his attacker. "Hello Tyler."

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Tyler said launching himself at him again.

He caught the mutt by the throat and threw him back to the ground sending him skidding back a few feet. "If I were you mate I wouldn't do that again."

"Where is Caroline? I know you took her." Tyler said standing up and brushing himself off.

He couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. If the mutt only knew. "Actually Caroline was kind enough to accompany me out of Mystic Falls. She needed someone to save her and you weren't around." He smirked. "Now seeing as I have no idea where Caroline actually is. I am prepared to offer you a deal."

"You think after everything you've done I'll help you find her?" Tyler scoffed.

"Yes." Klaus said walking towards him. "You help me find Caroline and I let you live. I might even be nice enough to let you say hello to her."

"You've got serious issues."

"I know." He smirked. "So what will it be mate. Care to help me find your ex girlfriend or shall I rip your heart out right now?" he said leveling his gaze on the hybrid who was in love with his Caroline.

"Seriously." Caroline whispered to herself. She'd already taken out two hybrids, well she'd snapped there necks and injected them with wolfs bane. She wasn't a murderer. She spun and grabbed the windpipe of the hybrid before they even knew what happened. "Tell Klaus to knock it off." She yelled feeling the calming effect of her compulsion slice through the air. To her surprise the hybrid stopped their attack and just stood before her. Had that worked? Did she really just compel one of Klaus's hybrids? He was going to be mad when he found out. She smiled. "I want you to find Klaus and tell him Caroline sent you. Tell him to leave me alone." She really wanted to have the hybrid tell him off for her, but she didn't want the poor guy to die because she'd compelled him to get smart with Klaus. "Now go."

Feeling proud of herself she continued into the small town she called home. Caroline stopped in front of the police station. Her mother's car was here. She just had to see her even if she couldn't tell her what was going on she had to see her. She wasn't sure when, if ever she would be coming back to Mystic Falls. She opened the door and walked in to the sheriffs office.

"Caroline." her mother said dropping her pen on the desk and running to give her a hug.

Caroline couldn't help but cry. "I just had to see you mom."

Her mom brushed the hair from her face. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." She lied. "I just I want to be able to see you and talk to and I can't. I don't know if I am ever going to be able to come back here again."

"It's ok." She said hugging her. "It's ok sweetie. You have to stay safe."

"I know. I miss you." Caroline sobbed. She wanted to tell her mom everything but she didn't want her to worry.

"You can't stay here Care." her mom said looking at her. "Kol is in town he's looking for you."

"I know. I came to see Bonnie she made something for me to help with everything. I couldn't come here and not see you." She whispered giving her mom one final hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie. Stay safe."

Caroline whooshed out of the room before she lost all will power to move. A part of her wanted Kol to find her and take her back to Klaus. The other part reminded her of the reason she'd left him in the first place. He was still a monster. He still did awful things and that wasn't going to change. She arrived at Bonnie's house and let herself in.

"Bonnie?" She called out.

"Caroline?" Bonnie said coming down the stairs. "Caroline." Bonnie said running to her and giving her a hug.

Caroline fell into her friend and they both fell to the floor in a heap. She felt the tears the fear everything that she had been holding in all come out at once. She let out sobs as she clung to Bonnie like a lifeline. "I need help Bonnie."

"What did he do?" Bonnie asked holding her.

Caroline couldn't answer through her sobs. She cried into Bonnie's shoulder until no more tears would come, and than she just sat there hiccupping while Bonnie tried to soothe her.

"Caroline tell me what happened. What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do it not on purpose. I don't even know how it happened Bonnie." She grabbed a tissue from the box Bonnie had set on the floor and wiped her eyes. "I'm pregnant." She fell back into Bonnie's arms knowing that her friend needed a moment to process the bomb she had just dropped on her. She still needed to process it and she'd known for a week. "I'm so scared." She admitted hoarsely.

"Are you sure. I mean you're a vampire it's not possible."

"I compelled a technician at a clinic." Caroline said reaching in her pocket to take out the ultrasound pictures. "I'm sure. You have to help me Bonnie I can't do this alone."

"He doesn't know?"

"What am I suppose to say." She laughed. "It sounds ridiculous. We're both vampires Bonnie it's not possible."

"He's not a vampire Caroline." Bonnie said quietly. "He's a hybrid. Oh god what if all those hybrids…"

Caroline froze at what she was saying. If hybrids could procreate Klaus would have himself more than just an army. "could have kids." She finished for her friend

They sat quietly for a few minutes thinking about it. Had Klaus known that was possible probably not she thought to herself. Something told her that Klaus wasn't exactly daddy material. "It still doesn't explain how you…" Bonnie said looking at her. "I mean you and Tyler… what was different?"

Caroline closed her eyes as she remembered the blood. His blood her blood the connection. She shuddered as she remembered how good he had tasted, how good he had felt, the connection between them. That's what it had to be the blood. "It was his blood. It has to be something about his blood." She said simply.

"Ew. You drank his blood."

Caroline flushed turning red. "It connected us as one. It…you really don't want to know." She stammered.

Bonnie shook her head. "No I don't especially if it's making your face that red." Bonnie cleared her throat. "So how much blood did you drink?"

"I don't know." She said quietly. "A lot….it was…more than once."

"So you ingested a lot of original vampire blood. And vampire blood has healing properties and I'm guessing the blood of an original is more potent." Bonnie said shrugging unsure of what to think. "I'll have to look in the books maybe see if there is someway to talk to my grams."

"I'm stronger now, the baby is making me stronger Bonnie. I compelled one of his hybrids."

"You did? I bet he's not going to be happy about that."

Caroline laughed. "No, I would have compelled him to do more, but I was afraid he would kill the messenger…litterally." She said sobering and looking at the floor. "I'm scared of what he is going to say."

"Is he still in your head?"

"Yes." she sighed. "I could really use those herbs I am exhausted. I've only been sleeping for a few minutes here and there, I'm too afraid of what will happen if I see him."

Bonnie went to the kitchen and brought back a few bottles filled with a dark green liquid. "I think this should work." she said handing it to her.

"I tried to get him to leave you alone, but he wouldn't agree to it. He promised to leave Elena alone though." Bonnie said. "He is obsessed with you Caroline you need to be careful."

Caroline shook her head. "It's not all bad Bonnie. There's this side to him that… is good and caring and…" She trailed off as they heard a knock at the door.

"Hide." Bonnie lipped to her as she walked slowly to the door. Caroline slid into the kitchen and sat on the linoleum hiding behind the counters.

"Kol." Bonnie said loudly.

"Hello love thought I'd stop by for our daily chat."

"Goodbye Kol." Bonnie said slamming the door.

"No use love I know she's in there. It would be a lot easier if she just came out." He shouted from the other side of the door.

Caroline got up and grumbled to herself as she walked to the front door and threw it open. "Tell Klaus to leave me alone." she said annoyed.

Kol laughed. "You have actually met my brother right. In case you haven't noticed love, he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants."

Caroline rolled her eyes. She was very aware of that fact. "Yeah well I think he knows me well enough to know that I'm not going to cave to his will."

Kol laughed. "I like you love." He said leaning against the barrier to the house like it was a wall. "How about we make a deal. You tell me what you did to make my brother so miserable and I'll give you a head start."

"How about you let me get away just to piss your brother off. You two aren't on the best of terms anyways right?" Caroline hissed.

"You know Nik's on his way here now with even more hybrids. I suggest you take me up on the offer. Don't worry I won't tell. I just want to know what you did to infuriate him so." Kol said smiling.

Caroline rolled her eyes and got ready to close the door when she saw him. "Bonnie?" She called feeling her pulse spike.

Kol turned to look where she was looking and she heard him mumble something under his breath. "Love now might be a good time to invite me in." Kol called.

"Why?' Bonnie asked reappearing in the doorway.

"Alaric." Caroline whispered.

Caroline looked at Bonnie who looked at Kol she saw a mix of emotions on her friends face. "Come in Kol." She whispered.

Kol quickly stepped over the threshold and looked out into the street. As Alaric approached the house. "Bloody hell." he said under his breath.

"The last time I locked myself in a house that Alaric couldn't come in he burnt it down."

"No offense sweetheart but you can't out run him. He is faster and stronger." he said taking out a cell phone and typing in a text. "Let's hope that Nik is nearby or at least some of his worthless hybrids."

"You can't just use them like that. Doesn't there life mean anything to you?" Caroline scoffed.

"If it's us or them sweetheart. I choose them." Kol shrugged.

Caroline rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Bonnie on the couch. "I can give him an aneurysm. Help you guys escape."

"No Bonnie. You didn't see Alaric at the school if you help us your just as bad as us." Caroline said in warning. "In his eyes your either with the humans or against them."

"We only have to make it to your car." Kol said smirking.

"If I help you get away. You let Caroline go." Bonnie said quietly. "Otherwise I can leave you here to die."

Caroline looked between Kol and Bonnie she saw the fear on the originals face, and the determination on Bonnie's. She sighed and looked at the ground. "It's ok Bonnie he's going to catch up to me sooner or later. Might as well get it over with." She said dreaded him finding her. What was she going to tell him? What was he going to do?

"Fine." Bonnie snapped grabbing her grimore and her purse. "But I am driving."

"Can you do that love. Take him out than drive?" Kol asked skeptically. "Or are you planning something?"

"Just help me get to the car and I'll be fine." Bonnie hissed.

Caroline picked up her bag and Kol opened the front door looking out. It was only about twenty feet to the car. Bonnie could do this, but what was she planning. She watched as Kol put his arm around her as Bonnie worked her magic. They took a cautious step outside and Kol ran with Bonnie to the car and she followed climbing in the passenger seat.

Klaus smiled as his cell phone rang. It was Kol, hopefully calling with some good news. Caroline had managed to avoid him for the past week and he needed to see her. Needed to touch her again. He wondered if she had any idea how much she meant to him. Would she keep running if she did? The phone rang again. "Kol."

"Good news brother. I am bringing you a very fiery blonde and a I picked up a little something for myself."

Klaus smiled relieved that Caroline would soon again be in his arms. He smirked at Tyler who was in the rearview mirror. The hybrid glared and looked away. "Thank you Kol. Put Caroline on the phone please." He smiled as he heard the phone being passed.

"Klaus." She hissed.

"Good to hear your voice love." He smiled. "Just so were clear though sweetheart. If you and your witch think you can get the best of Kol you should know that I have Tyler and I will kill him."

He heard her scoff. "Seriously. You threaten the people that I love and than wonder why things would never work between us."

He paused as he felt a red haze consume him. He wanted to turn and rip the heart out of Tyler's chest this second. She still loved him. "Careful what you say sweetheart we wouldn't want Tyler to have an accident would we?" Klaus heard her mumbling something it sounded like she was repeating the word stupid.

"Bonnie" He heard her gasp as if she were in pain.

The sound of the phone crackling as if it had fallen "Caroline?" He asked concerned.

The phone crackled again and than he heard a car door open and a another followed by a grunt, and than he heard the sickening sound of bones crunching. One door shut and another before he heard the rustling sound of the phone being picked up.

"Klaus." Came Bonnie's voice. "Just so were clear Caroline had nothing to do with this. This was my plan not hers she didn't know anything about this."

"Let me talk to her." He snarled into the phone. All he'd wanted since that night with her was to hold her again, to touch her again, to feel her again. Yet here she was just out of his grasp. "Bonnie." He growled.

"You can't she's unconscious." Bonnie replied. "We drove far enough out of town so that Kol should be safe from Alaric, but you may want to stop by and pick him up. He's along 85 mile marker 28 or so."

"And your wrong Bonnie…I can still talk to her." He said ending the call.

"_Klaus?" She asked looking around confused._

_He clenched his jaw and balled his fists to keep from doing something he'd regret. He was so angry he didn't want to hurt her. She'd said that he kept threatening the people she loved. She still loved Tyler, that fact infuriated him. "Your witch knocked you out and dumped my brother."_

_She frowned. "What about… is he still ok?" she asked looking away._

"_I haven't killed him yet." He growled walking toward her._

_He could see the fright in her eyes as he approached her and the mood he was in she should be terrified. Yet she stood her ground. She looked unsure of herself like she didn't know what to say or do. He flinched as she ran at him thinking she would attack instead her glorious soft lips found his and she pushed him into a wall._

_He growled at the fierceness of the kiss. She tasted so good, so sweet, so Caroline. Consumed by the moment he forgot about everything else and placed his hands under her bottom and lifted her up she knotted her legs around his waist and he turned pinning her against the wall. _

_He needed her to be with him. He was tired of waiting to find her which he knew he would eventually. The thought of compulsion crossed his mind could he do it. Just to get her to come back. He shook the thought away for the moment he wanted to enjoy her. Once he compelled her she wouldn't be so inviting._

_He ripped the dress she was wearing off her body and she looked at him. "It's not real love, and I am still angry." He said claiming her lips with a desperation that even he hadn't realized he possessed. He felt her fumbling with the button on his pants. He couldn't' wait though she'd been avoiding him, she'd just escaped him. He needed her right now. Willing them both naked he readjusted himself and thrust into her. _

_She gasped her eyes flying open at his unexpected intrusion. He moved slowly in her not wanting to hurt her. His lips went to her soft pale collarbone and kissed softly down her taking one of her perfect breasts into his mouth. She moaned and started to move with him. Her fingers digging into his shoulders as she supported herself. _

_He pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes shut her face full of pleasure. He gripped her hips and tilted her slightly so he could go deeper and she moaned her breathing becoming even more erratic. "Open your eyes." he whispered. _

_Her eyes fluttered open and for a single moment they stared into each other's eyes as he thrust against her and she moved against him in perfect harmony. Nothing else existed but the two of them. He felt the intense intimacy of the moment and it scared him, but he couldn't move his eyes. He felt her rhythm quicken as she approached her climax and he crushed his lips to hers quickening his strokes to match hers. She cried out as her release came and her spasms sent him over the edge. She fell against him as he held her still wrapped around each other neither of them ready to let go._

"_Come back to me Caroline." he whispered in her ear. "Please." He needed her to say yes. All he wanted was her._

_She groaned against him her head resting on his shoulder. "You know I can't."_

"_Why?"_

_She unwrapped her legs and he stood her on the floor. "Because your you and I'm me." Because he was a monster and she was an angel she just hadn't been that blunt. He heard his father's words in his head No one will ever love you boy. His father was right how could someone so pure ever love someone like him. It didn't change the fact that he wanted her._

_He swallowed back the hurt. He hated that she could get to him like this. He hated that she held so much power over him. It made him angry he wanted her and he didn't care how he got her so long as he had her. He looked her in the eyes. "Caroline come back to me. You have my number call me and I will meet you." he said using his compulsion._

_She stared at him for a long moment unblinking. Finally after what seemed an eternity she blinked and frowned. "Did you just try to compel me?" She said pushing him away. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Caroline woke up with a kink in her neck and realized that she was still in the car. She frowned as she moved her head slowly working out the ache from her head being against the car window for too long. It was pitch black out she looked at the dash and the clock read a little after nine pm she'd felt like she'd been out for longer than an hour, for the first time in ages she actually felt refreshed.

"Your finally awake." Bonnie said from the drivers seat. "I was beginning to worry. I thought maybe he'd done something to you. There was a lot of…thrashing at first and than you slept so soundly."

Caroline felt her face flush as she remembered what they had done. Sure Bonnie hadn't seen anything, but it was still embarrassing to know that she'd had mind blowing sex while sitting next to her best friend. She leaned her head back against the seat and blew out a short breath. "I'm starving." She said as the urge suddenly hit her.

"There's a cooler in the back seat." Bonnie said pointing behind her.

"How did you manage that. It's only been like an hour."

Bonnie laughed. "Care it's been a whole day. You've been asleep since last night. It was actually surprisingly easy no compulsion required."

"Oh." Well that explained why she was starved and feeling refreshed well aside from the aches from sleeping in a car. "I'm surprised he let me sleep that long peacefully." She reached back and opened the cooler taking out a blood bag and popping it open.

"Well it didn't seem peaceful at first." Bonnie said quietly. "Is it always like that?"

"Yes." She admitted feeling her face turn even redder if that were even possible. "I panicked I didn't know what to say, I… we… it was my fault I started it...you'd be surprised what that man can do in a dream." She paused as she remembered the last part. "He tried to compel me."

"What did he want you to do?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"He wanted me to come back." She replied as a feeling of guilt consumed her. All he wanted was her and she had to talk to him. The key was finding him in the right mood. "I should have just told him and gotten it over with." But he'd been mad, and she honestly didn't know how he was going to take the news.

"You know if he's this possessive over you now Care…"

"I know Bonnie. But he should know that we…that I'm…" It was still really hard for her to say. She'd known for a week and it was still hard for her to accept it. It shouldn't be possible. "He has the right to know, and if he wanted to hurt me he would have already."

"You know Care, I think it's a two way street. Meaning you could probably enter his head if you tried."

She felt a smile spread across her lips. "That might be a nice little surprise for him. Not really sure how to do it though."

"Rebekah." Klaus said hugging his little sister. He hated seeing her distraught.

"It was awful Nik. He just showed up out of nowhere. Elijah and I barely got out in time." Rebekah whispered.

"Mikael is back brother." Elijah said quietly. "We should leave the country before him and Alaric find us."

"I'm not leaving without Caroline." Klaus growled.

"Really Nik just let her go. She isn't worth your life." Rebekah scoffed.

That was where she was wrong. Caroline was his life. He didn't deserve her they both knew it. Maybe if he knew she didn't want him also it would be different. Something had changed he knew she cared for him and craved his touch even if she refused to admit it. He wanted to prove to her that he could be a better man, which was why he'd left Tyler alive. Though he swore if he had to listen to that boy whine one more time about tormenting his girlfriend he might snap his neck. "You three leave I'll stay with my hybrids and find Caroline and meet you in London."

"Nik." Rebekah pouted. "Forget about her and come away with us. There will be plenty of pretty girls in London."

"I'll be fine go on Rebekah love." He said pushing her into the SUV and closing the door. He couldn't leave without Caroline it just wasn't an option, and he didn't want any other girl.

"We'll see you in London brother." Elijah said climbing into the drivers seat.

"I'm staying I fully intend to give that witch…" Kol started.

"Your not going to harm the witch Kol."

"Are you going soft Nik? Do you know what she did to me brother?" Kol asked turning on him in disbelief.

Of course he knew, but he also knew that Caroline didn't want the monster. He had to start embracing his humanity instead of pushing it down. "She's a witch and a strong one at that brother. Your not going to harm her. We might need her." He said not wanting his brother to think him soft.

Kol murmured something under his breath that he didn't care to try and decipher. His cell phone rang and he smiled as he saw Naomi one of his witches number. "Tell me you have good news love."

"The witch you asked me to locate is in Tampa. I'm going to send you the exact coordinates to your phone."

He smiled Bonnie Bennett hadn't thought to block a locator spell for herself, and she'd just given away her and Caroline's position. "Thank you Naomi."

"Klaus." She said. "The hunter is going in that direction to."

"Which one?" he asked swallowing as he was already climbing in his car. He had to find Caroline before something happened to her.

"Both." He sighed. He would walk through hell to protect her, and it seemed he was about to.

Caroline climbed out of the tub and pulled the plug draining the water. She stared at herself in the hotel mirror she was close to ten weeks now and still you couldn't tell. She placed her hand on her stomach protectively. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her baby. This was her one chance to be a parent and she was going to protect him or her with her life. She just needed to tell Klaus. She was terrified of what he was going to say, but knew she couldn't prolong it forever.

She slipped on the plaid pants and t shirt she had bought and padded out to the hotel room. Bonnie had gone out to buy some supplies and she had the hotel room to herself. She laid down on the bed and flipped on the TV.

After flipping through the channels twice she was about to give up and go to bed when someone knocked at the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw that it was someone in the hotel uniform. Sighing she pulled the door open. "Can I help you?"

Before she could even think two other men came up beside him and grabbed her pulling her forward and slamming her into the wall. She hit the wall so hard it cracked and plaster splintered on the floor. Quickly recovering she started to run but was tackled to the ground knocking the wind from her. Strong arms grabbed her and she was hoisted up and held firmly by two men one on each shoulder. She screamed as another one approached her his fangs elongating and eyes turned yellow. These were hybrids. She kicked with her feet trying to keep him back, but the bite came from behind on her shoulder. She shrieked as teeth pierced skin as warm blood oozed from her shoulder. Suddenly they let go of her and she fell to the floor looking up at the three hybrids.

"Klaus wants you to give him a call." One of them sneered as they flashed away.

Crying she pushed herself to her feet and ran back to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She knew they'd pierced her skin but she had to see anyway. She shook as she saw the blood on her grey t shirt. Her hands instantly went to her stomach a werewolf bite would kill a vampire. If she died so did her baby. "No." She cried as she sunk to the floor. What had Klaus done?

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and adding the story to your favorites. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a bit short. Promise lots of Klaroline in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Caroline was still sitting on the bathroom floor in shock when Bonnie came back. She heard her friend calling out for her, but didn't answer. She heard Bonnie gasp as she saw her sitting on the floor, but couldn't move. She'd cried until she couldn't anymore her shoulder had begun to hurt and she knew it was only a matter of time until the hallucinations started. She was a young vampire it wouldn't be long before she was totally gone. How could he of done this to her. She knew he was desperate for her but this was over the top, this was too far.

She was vaguely aware of Bonnie shaking her. "Care. Caroline what happened?"

Caroline gasped as Bonnie dumped a cup of cold water over her head. She blinked focusing on her friend. "I got bit by a hybrid." she whispered her bottom lip trembling. "It was Klaus, he sent them here." She added with venom.

"How? Where?" Bonnie said horrified.

"My shoulder." She said meeting her friends eyes with fear. She lowered the t-shirt off her shoulder. "Is it bad?" she asked not wanting to look. She could already tell by the constant throb it was getting bad.

Bonnie gulped. "It doesn't look horrible. You know your going to have to call him." Bonnie said quietly looking at her concern on her face.

"I hate him Bonnie. How could he do this to me?" She said shaking whether from anger, or fright, or both she wasn't sure.

"It's going to be ok Care." Bonnie said hugging her. "Your going to be ok."

"I will but…" She looked down to her stomach.

"Come on. I have Kol's phone in the car still. Everything is going to be fine, but we need to find Klaus the sooner the better." Bonnie said helping to support her as she stood on unsteady feet.

Klaus smiled as they pulled into the parking lot next to Bonnie's car. This was it he was going to finally get Caroline back. Feeling relief and triumphant he got out of the car followed by Kol, Tyler, and two of his other hybrids. They were half way across the parking lot when he saw them.

He stopped as Bonnie exited out the side of the building practically dragging Caroline along beside her. What was wrong with his Caroline? He rushed over to her scooping her into his arms. She gave him a look so full of hate and loathing that it chilled him to the bone, and than her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp in his arms. He easily lifted her and held her close before setting his eyes on Bonnie. "What happened to her?"

"Like you don't know." She snapped.

Actually he didn't but the sudden chill that ran down the back of his neck told him that they were not alone. He remembered the witches warning that both hunters were on there way here.

"Like a love sick puppy going after his bitch." he stopped at the familiar voice. Turning ever so slowly to face Mikael. He watched as Mikael, Alaric, and an army of his hybrids slowly approached. "Honestly Niklaus your hybrids were much to easy to compel. They are just as weak as you are." He cringed inwardly at his words. He hated that a thousand years later he could still get to him.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

"I compelled one of your hybrids to bite her. Not only will I get the satisfaction of ending your pathetic existence, but she thinks you're the one responsible for biting her. She'll die hating you." Mikael smiled.

Klaus swallowed back the lump in his throat. He felt the anger and hurt welling up inside of him, but he needed to stay strong for her. If he died so would Caroline, and he couldn't let that happen. The hybrids would be easy to kill it was Mikael and Alaric that were just as invincible as him and Kol. "Tyler." He said not taking his eyes from Mikael. "take Caroline." He hated the thought of the mutt putting his hands on her, but he couldn't fight and hold her, and Tyler was the only one of his hybrids who had a vested interest in protecting her.

"Kill the witch first." Alaric said making sure to keep his distance.

With that the hybrid army came running at them. He heard Bonnie chanting and felt the wind pick up. He grabbed the first hybrid that approached and picked them up by their neck and slammed them to the ground. Without hesitation he thrust into his chest and pulled his heart out tossing it to the side. He easily repeated the step three more times before the hybrids caught on and changed tactics.

Caroline opened her eyes expecting to be staring into his icy blue eyes but instead saw brown. She squinted as the face came into focus. "Tyler." She asked confused. She struggled to right herself noticing that he was holding her in his arms. "What happened?"

"Mikael and Alaric." Tyler said placing her down on her feet. She swayed a little unsteady and he caught her. "Are you ok?" he asked worried.

She thought about it for a second. "I feel fine." She answered surprised. She felt perfectly fine.

"Caroline you were bit by a hybrid." Tyler said looking into her eyes studying her.

She was just about to answer him when she heard a growl so fierce it stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned and watched in awe as Klaus threw a hybrid on top of a car. Before jumping on the hood and wrenching the heart out of it's body.

She felt an arm grab her and she quickly pulled free moving fast to grab the hybrids neck. "Attack Alaric and Mikael." She hissed. She turned back to where Tyler was but he wasn't there he'd moved, he had a hybrid pinned to the ground but was nowhere near as strong as Klaus was. She rushed over to him and compelled the hybrid he had pinned to attack Alaric and Mikael as well. Tyler looked at her in a stunned silence and she smiled before she whooshed off to her next victim.

Caroline stopped as all the hybrids around her suddenly fell to the ground holding their heads. She looked to Bonnie eyes shut in concentration. "Caroline." Klaus said grabbing her and pulling her to the car. She didn't resist as he pushed her into the passenger seat.

Kol pulled Bonnie into the back seat and Tyler got in also before Klaus sped away. She crossed her arms and looked out the window. She was still pissed at him for sending someone to bite her.

"Here love." He said offering her his wrist.

"I'm fine." She snapped pushing it away. She closed her eyes trying to force the intense feel of him out of her. How could one measly touch ignite her so.

"It wasn't him Caroline." Bonnie said. She turned to look at her she looked clammy and tired. "It was Mikael and Alaric they compelled a hybrid to bite you."

Caroline looked back to Klaus studying him why did he have to be so hot. He glanced at her face serious there eyes meeting. She saw the intensity in his blue eyes, the anger, the hurt, the turmoil. "Go ahead love." he said giving her his wrist again.

She took his hand and gently lowered it. "I'm fine really." And she was she felt completely fine.

"Caroline." He growled. "A werewolf bite is deadly to a vampire."

"I know. In case you've forgotten I've been bitten before." She snapped.

"Than you've changed your mind and would rather die?" He snarled glaring at her.

"No." She shot back. "I'm fine."

"Your not…" he growled pulling her t shirt off her shoulder to expose her pale smooth shoulder. He glanced from her face to her shoulder before meeting her eyes. His hand still on her shirt. The tension between them was so thick she wasn't sure if he was going to throttle or her take her right than and there. She shivered at the thought, if they'd of been alone…

"Dude keep your hands off of her." Tyler said grabbing his hand and tossing it to the side.

"Touch me again mutt and I'll break your hand." Klaus shot back with venom.

Caroline shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She looked out the window as the silence enveloped the car. "Are you sure your ok Care?" Tyler asked.

"I'm fine really." She replied not taking her eyes off the passing trees from her window.

"What's going on Care you healed from a hybrid bite and I saw you compel them." Tyler said leaning forward.

Caroline sighed and closed her eyes why couldn't he just shut up. "You compelled one of my hybrids?" Klaus asked looking at her.

"Yes." She said not looking away from the window her pulse spiking and roaring in her ears.

"How?" He growled.

She didn't look away from the window. She couldn't tell him not now they needed to be alone. She slowly turned to look at him. "I…can we talk about it later?" She said meeting his eyes begging him not to press any further.

Four hours later he pulled them into a small bed and breakfast. He noticed that Caroline was moving excruciatingly slow and could feel her apprehension. He stomped into the lobby and the clerk was smart enough to take a shaky step back as he approached. "I need four rooms."

The clerk was easily compelled and handed him the room keys. He dispatched one to Kol, Bonnie, and Tyler. "Your with me." He said smirking at Caroline.

Tyler grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her against him. "Your not taking her anywhere." Tyler said between ground teeth.

The predator in him took over as he approached Tyler slowly. "Actually I am." He said leveling a deadly look on his hybrid.

"Stop both of you." She said putting a hand on each of them. She looked to Tyler. "It's fine. I'm just going to talk to him and than I'll go to Bonnie's room."

Klaus smirked at Tyler feeling triumphant. Although they both knew she wouldn't be going to Bonnie's room. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her down the hall knowing that Tyler was staring at them. She didn't say anything until they stepped into the small room. She looked at the one bed and than to him an eyebrow raised.

He crushed her to his body placing a hand on her waist and the other just above the swell of her breasts. "I've missed you love." He whispered in her ear. Smiling as she leaned into him.

He placed a feather light kiss down her neck to where the blood was on her shirt. He pulled the material back again exposing the perfect pale skin underneath. He kissed it wondering how it was possible. "I believe you owe me an explanation love."

She turned to face him and he could hear her pulse roaring. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Klaus wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at her. Was she serious? Of course she wasn't that was impossible. "What?" He asked fear consuming him as she continued to stare at him obviously waiting for him to say something. "I…that's not possible love. What do you…mean…pregnant?" He said stumbling over his words. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so flustered.

She sighed and looked away before taking his hand and putting it on her stomach. "Listen." She said closing her eyes.

He stared at her in disbelief but did as she said. It took him a few minutes to decipher the small yet strong heart beat from the roaring of his pulse in his ears. He removed his hand and took a step back. What had he done? He couldn't be a father, he was a monster. He killed people, he took pleasure in hurting people, reveled in their pain. His own father had spent the past thousand years trying to kill him. "How…how did this happen?" He stammered he had absolutely no idea what to say.

"I think it has something to do with your blood…with the connection we made." She said looking at him but not quite meeting his eyes.

He shoved his hand in his jean pocket to keep her from seeing it shake. He'd seen a lot of things, done a lot of things, but this one thing terrified him more than anything else. "My blood?" He asked as what she said finally sank in. She had drank a lot she'd nearly drained him, but he'd let her not wanting his bite to hurt her. He had done this to her. "I'm sorry I did this to you Caroline." He whispered.

"Your sorry you did this to me?" She repeated softly but with anger.

How could he be a father he'd already been hurting his child, by depriving Caroline of much needed sleep, he was hurting her now by not saying the right things. He put them in danger because of who he was, she had been in a fight earlier because she was bait for him. This stunning beautiful woman before him who was carrying his child had to fight for her life tonight because of him. He was a monster incapable of love, and no one would ever love him, because he was worthless. If he were smart he would make her leave out that door and never come back before he hurt either of them anymore.

He looked at her for the first time and saw the fear on her face and the hurt. She was just as terrified as he. He saw the slight tremble of her lip that she tried to hide by looking away. How could he turn his back on her? He'd spent the past ten weeks and four days trying to get her back how could he push her away now knowing that it was his child she carried. A child that shouldn't even be possible. Before he realized what he was doing he grabbed her and pulled her to him. Her arms wrapped around him and she sighed into his shoulder. He was going to make this work. He was going to be a better father than Mikael. He was going to be a better person for all of them.

"It's going to be ok love." He said into her soft blonde waves, and he prayed that it would be.

Caroline awoke to the feel of firm flesh beneath her cheek. It took her a second to realize she was laying on Klaus's bare chest. Heat pooled in her instantly at the feel of him. He hadn't made any advances towards her last night and she'd been to tired to care, but after a few months of dream sex she was more than ready for the real deal. Not to mention her hormones were starting to kick into overdrive.

She placed a hesitant kiss on his chest and she felt him inhale sharply. She smiled kissing him again working her way up to his neck. "Caroline." He said looking at her.

She smiled before kissing him on the lips. He started to resist but she thrust her tongue into his mouth and he growled meeting her tongue as each of them fought for control. She slowly slid on top of him laying across his strong upper body.

"Stop Caroline." He whispered pushing her up so she straddled him. "You shouldn't be doing this." He said looking up at her with heat in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and looked down at him. "Why?"

"Your with child sweetheart. I could hurt you or…the baby." He said looking at her stomach.

She slowly rocked her hips against him feeling his erection pressing into her thigh. He glared at her but made no movements. She smiled. "I assure you I can handle it." He looked like he was going to say something before the door burst open and they both turned to look.

"Well sorry to interrupt." Kol said with a smirk as she flushed and quickly scrambled off of Klaus. "But Mikael is on his way. We need to get going."

Caroline watched as Klaus quickly threw on his jeans and black button down from yesterday, leaving the buttons open exposing his wonderfully smooth chest. "Come on love." He said pulling her along beside him as he buttoned his shirt. Tyler stood in the hallway with a look of surprise on his face along with Bonnie. Without saying anything they walked quickly to the car and hopped in.

"So how was your night Nik?" Kol asked with a huge grin.

"Shut up Kol nothing happened." Klaus sneered as he pulled away.

"Didn't look like it from where I was standing." Kol said leaning into the front seat. "Can't wait to see what _doesn't _happen in London." He said smirking at Caroline.

Caroline stared down at the boarding pass in her hand. She couldn't believe she was flying to London. She watched as Kol and Klaus compelled the customs officer so that they could board without passports.

"What's going on with you and Klaus?" Tyler said from behind her.

Caroline turned and looked at Tyler his big brown eyes searching her face. "I…we..I'm not really sure."

"But your sleeping with him?" Tyler said obvious disgust on his face. "After everything he's done."

"You left Tyler, you didn't call or anything. He saved my life and…it's complicated." She said looking away from him. It was beyond complicated. She knew he'd done horrible things, that he could still do horrible things. Yet she saw a side of him that was full of compassion. He'd maybe been obsessed with her, but she knew that they both needed each other. She would be lying if she said she didn't care about him, because she did. The question was how much?

"Is that what you want Care? Do you want him?" Tyler asked looking at her searching her face.

She sighed maybe he was all wrong for her, and they were complete opposites, but there was something between them. They had fire and passion and she couldn't ignore it anymore. "There has always been something between him and I Tyler. I would regret it if I didn't give him a chance. I would end up with him sooner or later." She said remembering what he'd told her at the decade dance.

"Than you need to understand that I can't go with you Care. I want you to be happy, but I can't stand to see someone else with you." Tyler growled. "Goodbye Caroline." He said placing a kiss on her forehead and walking away. A part of her wanted to go after him to tell him to come back, but she knew it was for the best.

"You ok?" Bonnie asked standing next to her.

"Your not going to leave me too are you?" She asked feeling tears in her eyes.

"No." Bonnie said hugging her. "I have a feeling things are going to get worse, I'm not leaving you alone with all four of the originals, and Kol's not to horrible to look at." She said whispering the last part.

"Is something going on with you two?" Caroline whispered back.

"I don't know he's kind of grown on me. He pestered me non stop at home when he was waiting for you it was kind of cute."

"I think the obsession is a family trait." Caroline retorted loud enough to get her a smirk from Klaus.

Klaus watched Caroline's face as they pulled up to the mansion they owned in London. The look of awe on her face was enough to bring him joy. He opened the door for her and helped her out clasping her arm to his as they walked across the brick driveway into the large yellow mansion.

He watched as she took in the entire front room with the white and grey marble floors and grand staircase. "This is amazing." She whispered.

"Well I'm glad to see you won't be so miserable anymore brother." Rebekah said from the top of the stairs. "Hello Caroline. Glad to see you didn't get my brother killed in his obsession with you" his sister said glaring at Caroline as she came downstairs.

"Rebekah." he said in a warning tone.

"Caroline and Bonnie." Elijah said with a smile. "It is a pleasure to see you again." Elijah turned to him. "I have a fresh supply in the fridge."

"Thank you brother." He gently pulled Caroline with him to the kitchen. "I know you prefer not to feed off of humans. You must be hungry." He said grabbing a blood bag for her, and one for himself. He'd wanted to feed on the plane but he'd refrained. He was going to show Caroline that he could change, that he could be a better man.

"Thank you." She said quickly sipping the contents from the bag.

"I don't know how you do that." Rebekah said leaning on the counter.

"Have you ever been fed on before?" Caroline asked eyebrows raised. "It hurts, takes forever to heal, and is personally degrading. I refuse to do that to anybody."

He wondered who had fed on Caroline before. The thought of a vampire feeding on Caroline made him want to kill them. He would hurt anyone who dare to hurt her. "Come on love, lets go upstairs where we will have a little more privacy." He said leading her back out to the front room and up the stairs. She had to be tired, they'd spent all day on planes and in airports she needed to rest.

"You know I'm not going to break." she said as they entered his room and he closed the door behind them. She turned to look at him as he placed a finger on her soft pink lips.

He pointed to his ears and walked to the bathroom turning on the faucets and shower. "We will tell them in the morning love you must be tired I don't want to keep you up."

Caroline laughed. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. Like I said I'm not going to break." She said kissing him on the lips.

"Caroline I don't think…" She kissed him again this time hungrier. She pushed him into the wall and he smiled against her forwardness. "Caroline…"

"Really. I will be fine. Human women do it all the time." She hissed.

"I don't want to hurt you." He admitted cupping her face.

"You've been chasing me for months ravishing me in my sleep, and now that we can be together for real your going to hold back?" She said fire in her eyes.

"I could have ravished you for real these past few months if you hadn't of run away from me Caroline." He reminded her as the hurt and betrayal worked it's way back up. He didn't want to fight with her but she knew how to push his buttons.

"I freaked out okay." She said backing away. "I was scared. Your suppose to be my enemy. You've hurt the people that I love." She said shaking her head and put her head in her hands. "We have a physical connection between us, and it's so raw and so strong that it scares me."

He didn't know what to say to that. That was the closest she'd ever come to admitting that they had something between them, and he knew exactly what she meant because he felt it to except for him it had become something more. He would take what he could get for now, granted it was on a physical level only, but with fire came passion, at least that is what he hoped.

"I understand your trying to protect me, and I think that is really sweet, but I'm not going to break. If anything I'm stronger." She unbuttoned her jeans and started to slide them down. He traveled the length of her legs as she slid them down those soft pale legs. "Now I'm taking a shower either take one with me or get out." And with that she tugged at the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head.

**Hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you for all the reviews, I love to read them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Klaus stared at Caroline as she continued stripping and walked into the shower. How could he say no to that? He quickly stripped and joined her letting the steamy water pour over them. She stared at him and he at her. They hadn't taken the time to really look at each other the last time. And she looked so much better than in his dreams. "Your beautiful." He whispered raking her with a stare. He smiled noticing she was staring at another part of his anatomy. She met his eyes embarrassment on her face. "so now your going to be shy?" He smirked pulling her to him her soft wet flesh against his. "You got me in here what is it you plan on doing?" He whispered into her ear.

She bit her lip and met his eyes. "I want you to make love to me."

"You'll tell me if I hurt you." He whispered pushing wet matted blonde hair from her face. He could smell her arousal and wanted to please her and he wasn't sure if he could be gentle with her.

"I promise." She whispered looking up at his face.

He kissed her fiercely on the lips sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned against him and he ran his hand down her side to her core. He slid one finger in and she moaned leaning even further into him. She was already so wet and ready for him he slid another finger in and rolled his thumb across her clit. She ran her hands into his hair pulling gently on it. One of her legs snaked up his waist giving him better access. He froze as her hand found his hard length and began stroking it. He growled against her lips at the feel of her touching him. She was relentless with her strokes, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He removed his fingers running his hands down to her bottom and lifting her up. He turned her pinning her against the shower wall and positioned himself he watched her face as he slowly slid in to her. Her fingers dug into his shoulder and he gripped her hips as he moved slowly inside her. There eyes meeting and holding each others gaze. He could see the fire burning in those beautiful blue eyes as she moved with him keeping the pace slow. The intimacy in this moment was so intense, it drove him closer to the edge as he watched her, as he saw the passion and desire for him in her eyes.

He'd been with so many women and never made love to any of them. Yet here was this baby vampire who depending on the day liked or disliked him and he was savoring every sweet second inside her. He felt her tightening around him her rhythm getting lost as she teetered on the edge of her climax. "Harder." She moaned.

Instead he shifted her hips so she was angled more and took it deeper he kissed her as she let out a loud moan of approval. Finding her neck he kissed down it he felt her teeth pricking on his neck. "Go ahead love." He urged feeling his own release on the edge.

"Only if you do it too." She said breathlessly against his neck.

He felt his teeth elongate and he smiled at her before returning to her neck. He felt her prick his skin and he bit into her. Let her blood in as he released into her, and than he quickly licked the spot he had bit. She moaned against him as spasm after spasm of pleasure engulfed them.

"Nik." She moaned against his neck where she'd bitten him.

Caroline moaned and rolled smiling as she bumped into something warm and hard. Klaus's warm hands pulled her closer and rested on her bare back. "Good morning." She said kissing his neck. She looked down at the paper in his hands and saw herself. The picture was breathtaking. She sat up pulling the sheets up with her and saw several other drawings scattered on the bed. She watched him as he continued. "Did you sleep at all?" It must have taken him forever.

"It's one o clock in the afternoon love. You've slept the whole day away almost." He smirked. "Although I suppose you wore yourself out last night." He kissed her again. "You were quite insatiable." He teased.

She felt the heat pooling in her again. "It's my hormones." She whispered flushing with embarrassment.

"So your using me for my body?" He smirked.

She laughed as she ran her leg down his and there eyes met. She saw the fire in them and crawled up him to give him a kiss. "Maybe I'm just afraid you won't want me in a few more months. I'll be huge." She said whispering the last part.

"I'll always want you sweetheart trust me." He said capturing her lips with a hungry kiss. He pulled away suddenly. "How are you feeling?"

She rolled her eyes. He was being so overly cautious with her it was annoying. He'd finally caved last night when she'd stripped getting into the shower though. She smiled as she remembered how good he'd felt taking her in the shower. The hot water sliding down their bodies as they made love to each other. "How about you stop worrying so much, and I will tell you if something is wrong." She said kissing him.

"I just…don't want to make mistakes Caroline. My parents hated me despised me. My parents wanted me dead long before I ever became a monster. They hate me and I hate them. I…I..don't know how to do this." He said putting the drawing down and looking away from her.

She took his hand in hers and looked up into his sad blue eyes. He looked so vulnerable right now. "Your trying…Nik." He looked at her as she used his nickname again. "Our parents have both done horrible things to us, that have scarred us, but we can't let it consume us. You have to let go it wasn't your fault, it never was." She said looking down to her stomach. She could hear noise downstairs and knew others could be listening. She wondered when they were going to tell the rest of his family. "We've both done things were not proud of and regret. What matters is what we do from this point forward." she pulled up to him and whispered in his ear. "A child's love is unconditional. They will love you no matter what as long as you love them in return." She watched as he shifted about uncomfortably, and knew it would take time before they could really talk about this. If anything the thought of love probably terrified him more than the child inside her.

He climbed out of bed already partially dressed in jeans. "Up for a little sight seeing today?" He smiled. "Perhaps a new wardrobe?" He looked down was that nervousness she saw. "We need to be back here at seven for dinner. Were going to attempt a family meal."

Klaus pulled a sleeping Caroline into him. It had been a long day of shopping and he'd thought Rebekah was bad. She had marveled at all the shops there were to see in London, and he had thourghly enjoyed showing her around the city. He promised her sight seeing tomorrow and perhaps a performance at the theater. They were almost back to the mansion when he could see the smoke and fire billowing in the distance.

"Stop the car." He ordered. He didn't need to get any closer to know which house burned. "Caroline love wake up." she stirred and looked up at him concerned. What was he to do? He couldn't very well take her with him to check on his siblings, and yet he couldn't leave her unprotected either. He remembered his own words _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness_

"What's wrong?" She asked groggily.

"Mikael and Alaric." He growled under his breath. "Turn around, take us back to the city." He ordered.

"What about Bonnie? Your brothers and sister?" Caroline asked horrified.

"They can take care of themselves." He said looking at her. He wasn't going to put her in the middle of that. How had they found them so quickly? He pulled her to him protectively and held her. His siblings could take care of themselves he assured himself.

Klaus heard the thud of metal and than felt him and Caroline lurch forward violently as the car collided with something. The back door was ripped off and he felt himself being pulled from the car by strong vicious arms. He heard Caroline scream as he was dropped on the ground. He tasted blood in his mouth and wiped it away as he looked up at his father.

"Your worthless boy." Mikael spat at him. "I'm going to end your pathetic existence." He said drawing a stake from his jacket.

"No." Caroline yelled as she attacked him from behind.

Mikael pushed her off and she stumbled back he lunged towards him, but Mikael had already swung. He heard the loud crack of a hand hitting flesh and saw Caroline stumble back and blood dribbled down her chin. He growled as he lost control his eyes changed and fangs jutted out he grabbed Mikael and shoved him into the side of the car leaving a large dent. "Don't you ever touch her." He yelled as he shoved his hand towards his chest.

Mikael smiled at him as he realized that he couldn't enter his chest to pull his heart out. "Did you really think it would be that easy boy?" He laughed pushing him back. "Your mother made sure that if you ever broke the curse you wouldn't be able to kill me."

Klaus dodged out of the way as Mikeal tried to grab him and connected his fist across his chin. How dare he hit Caroline. He grabbed him and threw him into the wall watching as the brick crumbled away. He lunged again grabbing his neck and snapping it. He watched as his father fell to the ground lifeless. "Caroline." He said turning to her he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from there as quickly as possible.

Caroline was fast but keeping up with Klaus was not easy. She was out of breath her lungs and legs were screaming. She felt herself begin to fall and braced to hit the hard concrete and be dragged along behind him. Instead strong arms grabbed her and instead she was pushed into a wall. His arms gripped her tightly, but not painfully. She fought to control her breathing. His eyes raked her his hand wiped at the blood that lingered on her chin.

"What were you thinking?" He growled in a low voice rage still present on his face. "He could of killed you Caroline. Don't ever do something that reckless again."

She swallowed she'd seen him mad before but never directed at her. He looked wild and out of control. She wasn't going to cave to him though she stuck her chin out defiantly. "He was going to kill you." she hissed back.

"And you think that makes it ok. Your life has far more value than mine don't ever forget that." He said punching the wall next to her leaving a crack in it and blood running down it.

She felt her lower lip quiver at his comment. Did he really think his life had no value? He wasn't in the right mind for that kind of discussion so she reminded him of why he needed to stay alive "In case you've forgotten, if you die your entire blood line dies, and that includes me. So don't say my life has more value than yours because your seriously mistaken."

His eyes met hers with fury, but instead of saying something he pulled her into another sprint across the town. She was going to make it a habit to start working out, because her lungs felt like they were going to burst. Her legs felt like they were jelly she wasn't even sure how she was still upright. She felt like they had sprinted across half of England by the time he finally stopped again. She fell to the ground struggling to breath.

He stood above her staring before offering her his hand and yanking her back up again. Her body collided with his and she could still see the anger on his face. "I am a worthless monster incapable of love and undeserving of someone like you so don't you ever do anything like that again." He growled pushing her away from him but steadying her so she wouldn't fall. "I don't deserve your compassion so don't give it to me."

She watched as he stalked off towards a small town home and knocked on the door. The middle aged woman came out and easily was compelled to allow them to enter. She followed him as he followed the owner through the house into what she hoped was the guest bedroom.

"Now don't be afraid love." He said compelling her she knew what was coming and ran to the bathroom shutting the door not wanting to smell the fresh blood. She couldn't lose it not now. Focusing she grabbed a towel and wetted it wiping the blood from her chin.

The door creaked open and Klaus stared at her with angry eyes. She opened her mouth but his lips came crashing down on hers. His kiss was fierce full of rage and anger. He tore the jacket from her body and lifted her on top of the counter shoving her dress up, and ripping her panties off of her. She could feel his need and understood that this was the only way she could sooth him right now. She unfastened his pants freeing him and he thrust into her. She cried out in pleasure as he thrust into her again and again. "You better bite me love, because I'm going to bite you." He growled, and with that she felt the prick of his fangs as he latched onto her collar bone.

**Hope everyone enjoyed. I tried to capture a caring and dark Klaus hope that I pulled it off true to character. Thank you everyone for reading, your reviews, alerts and adding this story to your favorites. It really is an inspiration for me knowing that you enjoy reading my work.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Caroline awoke sprawled out in the bed alone. She clutched the sheets to her as she sat up and looked around the room. Klaus was nowhere to be seen. Had he left her? No, he wouldn't leave her. She could leave him again. Guilt consumed her as the thought crossed her mind. He would come after her again of that she was certain. Mikael and Alaric could come after her again to. He hadn't hurt her even as rough and raw as he'd been he'd never crossed the line. She was still terrified that he would change her or that she would look a blind eye to his monstrosities. Yet she saw a goodness in him, a man that wanted so desperately to be loved, that he lashed out in violent ways to keep himself from being hurt. She couldn't deny that she wanted him and craved his touch. Every time he touched her, he set her entire being on fire. She knew that she would never meet another man who would exhilarate and pleasure her the way he did. What was she going to do?

She put her head in her knees and bit her lip. Everything was so complicated. She sat quietly with her thoughts when she heard the babies heartbeat. It was a strong thrum and despite her uncertainty it brought a smile to her face. She couldn't leave him it would be wrong to take this away from him. He was teetering on the edge, and a betrayal like that would certainly send him over the edge. She was certain of two things. Klaus would protect her and the baby he would keep them safe, and she didn't stand a chance against Mikael and Alaric by herself. The baby gave her abilities she shouldn't have, but she was not a fighter. She couldn't run now. If she decided to leave it would have to wait until after Mikael and Alaric were dead. She just hoped she never had to make that choice.

It wasn't all so bad. He did have his humanity in there, she had seen glimpses of it. It was just buried beneath infinite layers of hate and self loathing. She wrapped the sheets around herself as she walked to the bathroom to retrieve her dress. Dressing quickly she looked in the mirror she was tired and hungry. She took a couple of deep breaths in, making sure she had control of her hunger before she walked out to the front part of the house.

The middle aged woman was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. She still wore her pajamas and her graying hair was a mess. She had puncture wounds on her neck and her hand was wrapped in a fresh bandage. The smell of blood hit her like a punch in the stomach, and she felt her face change before she could control it. The woman showed no fear though. "He wanted me to give this to you." She said smiling sweetly at her, her hazel eyes beaming as she handed her a cup.

Swallowing she took the mug and looked into it seeing the dark red liquid. Revolted but hungrily she took the cup and quickly drained the contents noting they were still warm. It hadn't done much but whet her appetite, but she was not going to feed off this woman. She never wanted to feed off a human. "Do you know where…" she doubted the woman knew Klaus's name and she wasn't sure what to call Klaus they weren't dating or married. Lovers maybe, she wasn't sure there was a word to describe what they were. The woman was looking up at her with such a blank expression she wondered what Klaus had said when he compelled her. "the man is I came with?" she finally finished.

"He stepped out to make a phone call." The woman said smiling looking out the kitchen window to the park.

"Thanks." Caroline said. She grabbed her coat and walked outside sucking in the fresh cool air. It took her a matter of seconds to spot him. It wasn't hard really he had a way about him. Raw powerful energy. She could tell by the way he was pacing he was still in a pissed off mood. Sighing she walked toward him.

Klaus looked up as Caroline approached him. "I'll see you in a few days." He snarled into the phone and hung up.

"Good morning." she said with a shy smile.

"Let's go." He said taking her hand. Her smooth soft caring hand didn't belong in his. She didn't belong with a monster like him he told himself.

"Where are we going?"

"We will be meeting Rebekah and Elijah in a few days."

"What about Bonnie? Is she ok?" He could hear the worry in her voice.

"Kol and Bonnie weren't home when Alaric came. I'm sure there fine. They both can take care of themselves." He said squeezing her hand attempting to comfort her. Though the actual act was something so foreign to him he wasn't sure he knew how.

They walked quietly for along time. He knew he should apologize for his actions last night. He'd lost control, he hadn't meant to be so rough with her. He was ashamed of himself. After he'd finished and she'd fallen asleep he'd laid in bed with her and listened to their child's heartbeat. She didn't understand how important she was to him, how much he needed her. If anything happened to her he would shut his humanity off and never find it again. He'd been so terrified when Mikael had hit her, he had been blinded by his rage. She could have so easily been taken from him.

"Do you want to talk about it….about last night?" She asked looking up at him hesitantly.

He cringed internally he didn't want to talk about it. "No Caroline." He replied roughly. Too roughly he noted as she flinched.

"I just want to get to know you Nik. You've been trying to get to know me, I want to do the same. You can talk to me just so you know." She said looking at the ground. Ironic he'd spent the past half year trying to force her to get to know him, and now he didn't want her to, at least not this part. Truth be told he was afraid he would scare her if she knew how dark and twisted he really was. So he did what he did best when something came up he didn't like he pushed her away.

"Let's face it sweetheart. The only reason your giving me a chance is because you had a bad day, made a stupid mistake, got knocked up, and need me to protect you." He growled. She huffed and tossed his hand away. That's right sweetheart get mad. He didn't want her pity for the way he grew up. She didn't want to get to know the real him. He was a monster and did horrible things. Exactly like he was doing right now.

"Your right Klaus." she said stopping to stare at him. "I had a horrible day, I was tortured and beaten. I did do something stupid." He ground his teeth as she admitted sleeping with him was stupid. "But it would have happened eventually." Ok he hadn't expected her to admit that. "I didn't like you back than because you acted like a pompous jack ass and threatened and murdered people I cared about. Not to mention you tried to sacrifice me, you ordered Tyler to bite me. So yes I would say I didn't like you, but.." she was furious her chest was heaving. He looked at the swell of her breasts, why did she have to look so sexy when she was mad. He snapped his attention back to her as she continued. "every once in a while when I was with you I saw this caring hurt person that had genuine feelings for me. There is something there buried very _very_ deep and that's the person I'm trying to find. That's the person I want to get to know. That's the person who I let make love to me the other night… and who knocked me up." She said rolling her eyes. "And yes I am with you because I am scared and terrified of Mikael and Alaric, but it's because I feel safe with you…in your arms. Even last night as pissed as you were you never hurt me, not once. You wanted me to get to know you. You asked me for a chance, and I'm giving it Nik so don't blow it, because you can't accept the fact that somebody might actually like you just a little bit." she said stomping off.

He stared at her as she walked away letting her rant sink into his head. This was why he liked Caroline she wasn't afraid to tell him how it was. He pushed and she pushed right back. She was so beautiful when she was angry. He swallowed nervously as his fathers words rang through his head _nobody will ever love you boy_. Did he dare take a chance on her? "So what are you saying Caroline? How do you feel about me?"

She sighed and stopped turning around to face him again. She couldn't possible have any idea how important her answer was to him. "I don't know." She said exasperated. "I don't hate you." She added rolling her eyes. She took another step toward him. "I know that we obviously have a very strong physical connection that I want you to touch me, to hold me… I… honestly don't know what I feel for you though." She said meeting his eyes.

That was good enough for him for now. He took a step toward her and pulled her into him kissing her fiercely on the lips. She pushed against him but he grasped her tighter and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue between her lips. She sighed and opened her mouth to him her arms winding up around his neck. She was right the physical connection was strong. He was on fire just kissing her, pity they weren't some place more private. As if having the same thought she pulled away face flushing with embarrassment.

She shot him a angry look but he could see the hint of a smile on her swollen lips. "That doesn't mean I'm not still angry."

"Of course not love." He smirked back at her. He found her hand again and held it. "I'm sorry if I hurt you or was untoward to you." He said glancing over at her.

"Just if you want to talk about it…I'll listen." She said looking at the ground.

He ground his teeth. He didn't want to talk about it because every time he thought about Mikael it reminded him of the abuse he'd endured. The feeling of never being good enough. Never having anyone truly love him. "Thank you Caroline." He said quietly acknowledging that she was trying to help.

She sighed and than smiled thankfully deciding not to pursue the conversation any further. "So where are we off to?"

He returned her smile. "To catch the train. We're heading to Paris."

"You did offer to take me there." she said snuggling into him.

"I did." He said wrapping his arm around her. He'd never been this close to any woman before. He wasn't going to mess this up, he had to keep his rage in check. He wasn't sure what it was about Caroline that calmed him down, but she did. Had he of been on his own last night he probably would have killed and maimed. Instead he'd found comfort in this sweet beautiful woman. Caroline was the light in the darkness. She burned so bright that he was finally finding his way back out again, he was going to hold onto her and never let her go. He was going to make sure he was worthy of her love, even if she hadn't given it yet. He licked his lips nervously, knowing that once he suggested this he couldn't back out. That once he saw it would become very real. "Before we go though, there is a clinic down the street." He slid a hand to her stomach. She looked up at him a surprised smile. "We could compel them so we could have a quick peek. Make sure he is doing ok."

"Or she." She said placing her hand over his. He laughed and nipped at her neck. He wanted to make sure that everything was ok. She had been through a lot the past few days. Not to mention he was curious about the life they had created.

Tyler watched sickened as Klaus led his girlfriend through the park. How could she let him touch her like that. He was a monster who had ruined all of their lives. Yet here she was letting him touch her, kiss her, and he didn't want to even think of what else he was doing to her. To top it all off she smiled as he violated her, she enjoyed it. He had to get Caroline back. He rolled his fingers over the numbers as he began to dial the number Mikael had given him in Florida.

Mikael had found him sitting on a bench at the airport. He'd been upset and hurt over Caroline and told him where they were going. He had sought them out in London, but hadn't found them in time. Mikael had already made his move and they had fled. It was just by dumb luck really he happened to stumble upon them here.

Once he got her away from him she would be his again. Mikael had promised he would let her live if he found them and told him where Klaus was. He hadn't been quick enough in finding them in London, this time would be different. He was going to make sure that this time he was there in time so Klaus couldn't run off with her again. He was going to make sure that Klaus got a stake through his heart so him and Caroline could live in peace. He wasn't going to let them out of his sight. He followed at a safe distance so Klaus wouldn't pick up his scent. Watching as they went into a clinic. The phone started to ring and he smiled as he heard the click of the line being picked up.

**Thank you again for all the reviews and for reading. I love reading your reviews and than trying to incorporate your thoughts into the story. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and adding the story to your favorites. **

**Chapter 10**

Klaus watched Caroline as she slept. She was truly perfect. She looked even more angelic in her sleep. He hated to wake her, she needed her sleep. He'd question the poor doctor at the clinic for close to an hour. He was determined to do everything in his power to keep the both of them safe. He smiled at how she had blushed when he had asked about sex. Much to his pleasure the doctor had agreed with Caroline, as long as she was comfortable with it, it was perfectly fine.

That had been two weeks ago. The only thing he hadn't been able to do was provide her with a decent amount of sleep. He didn't let them rest for longer than a few hours. In a thousand years he knew how to trust his instincts, and his instincts told him they were being followed. He knew it wasn't Mikael he wouldn't watch and follow he would attack and destroy. He doubted Alaric was the type of hunter to just stand idly by watching either. It had to be a pawn, that was smart enough not to attack. He would kill anyone who threatened her.

"Caroline love." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. She groaned and moved away. He smirked. "Come on love it's time to get up." He said running his finger from her hair to her jaw bone.

"Hmm. Why don't you come back to bed." she whispered looking at him with fire in her eyes.

Their was nothing else he would rather do, but he'd let them stay here way too long. He'd let her sleep a full eight hours, he wouldn't risk it. Especially knowing if he crawled back into bed who knew how much longer it would be till they left. "Come on love I promised to show you the city before we leave tonight." She pouted at him and sat up taking the sheets with her. He smiled at her shyness, he'd seen every glorious inch of her, and still she tried to conceal herself when they weren't in the throes of passion. She leaned forward kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel the heat rise and he instantly hardened. He pulled back. "Come on sweetheart. I will ravish you later."

She sighed and he saw a flicker of hurt on her face. "You know I'm not stupid Nik. All this running around I know something is going on." She said looking at him.

"Just a precaution love. Mikael is a hunter. He finds vampires. Once we meet up with Elijah and Rebekah in a few days we can slow down again." he lied. He felt bad lying but she didn't need to worry. She had finished the first trimester and most threats of a miscarriage were over, he still didn't want to take any risks. Her pregnancy was none like any other.

She grumbled and collected the crisp white hotel sheets around her as she picked up her scattered clothes. She dressed and pulled her hair up into a sexy do leaving it loose so it still fell around her beautiful face. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. His lips found hers and he kissed her heatedly. He removed his lips and kissed down her neck as he ran his hands to her breasts. He offered his neck to her. "Go ahead love." He heard her hesitant sigh.

"What about you?" She asked her warm breath against his neck.

"I ordered room service." He smirked meeting her eyes.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes but he saw the slightest smile. She kissed him again and than slowly worked her way from his jaw to his neck just above the collar bone. He felt her teeth prick his skin and her soft seductive sucking as she fed from him. They had come to a silent understanding, he would feed from humans so long as he didn't kill them. And she fed from him. They tried to get blood bags when they could, but it wasn't always easy. And he didn't mind her feeding from him it was rather sexy actually. He felt her tongue lick his shoulder and balled his fists to keep from touching her. She trailed her lips back up to his and he kissed her tasting his blood on her lips.

They both stiffened at a knock on the door. "House keeping." A female voice called. He gave her one last quick kiss before taking her hand and leading her out past the young woman.

Caroline snuggled into him as they rode the train. It was a Wednesday morning and the train was quiet. She hadn't ridden on a train until two weeks ago. Now it seemed she rode one just about everyday. She knew something was going on even if he didn't tell her. They moved around way too much. They never stayed in one spot to long bouncing from cities and countries left and right.

He made sure to show her the landmarks and give her tours of the cities as they passed thru, but she knew they weren't visiting, they were still on the run. She was thankful that he spoke many languages and seemed to know where they were going as they maneuvered about the continent.

Caroline heard the door to their car open and shut and the hiss of someone in pain. The smell of blood permeated the air. She stiffened and turned her head into Klaus breathing in his spicy masculine scent.

"Are you ok?" He asked pulling her closer.

"No." She answered back weakly. "Can we move to another car?" She asked holding her breath as she looked up.

Klaus nodded and holding tightly to her pulled her through the opening into another car. She took a big gulp of air after the door clicked shut. She closed her eyes and slid into a seat. "Your hungry." He stated sliding in next to her.

"It just hit me all of a sudden. It was the smell more than anything else." She breathed leaning back into him.

He leaned in to kiss her but offered his neck instead. "I can't give you much love. I haven't fed since this morning."

"No." She said looking away. He'd never said it but she knew it weakened him. If they were still running he needed to be strong.

"Caroline…" He said irritated.

She sighed and shook her head. "We both know I can't."

"Than I'm taking you back to that car and your going to feed." He snarled into her ear.

"No." She said pulling away from him.

"It's our nature why do you fight it so?" He asked cupping her face forcing her eyes to meet his. She shuddered and met his eyes with anger.

"No." She hissed back pulling her face away and looking out the window. "Your not going to change my mind so stop trying. It's the smell more than anything. I'll be fine. I don't need to eat right this second."

"Why do you fight it Caroline?" He asked she could feel his eyes on her.

She sighed. "It's not something I like to talk about." they sat quietly for a few moments both frustrated. A thought crossed her mind. "Do you really want to know?" She asked turning back to him, his irritated eyes met hers.

"Yes, please explain to me why you fight what you are." He said mockingly.

"Only if I get to ask you a question to." She said glaring at him.

Klaus shook his head at her. She never ceased to amaze him. Leave it to her to peak his curiosity and request such a thing. Groaning he replied. "Fine you first though."

She rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. She closed her eyes and sighing "I didn't know vampires existed until after I became one. Would have been nice to know before than." She said shaking her head. "I was a lot different back than, you wouldn't have liked me."

"I doubt that." He scoffed. She fixed him with a stare and he smirked at her.

"I was a self centered brat. I was searching for anyone to give me attention and love me that I did stupid things. My mom and I weren't so close back than. I was so hung up on how Elena always got everything she wanted that when a guy showed me a little interest I did dumb things." She flushed obviously embarrassed or angry maybe both. "He wasn't really interested in me, he was just trying to get back at St.. someone. He used me for sex, compelled me to do awful things for him, made me feel like a piece of trash, and used me as his personal blood bank, and he tried to kill me at least once." she looked away and he thought he saw tears in her eyes. "I don't think I've ever felt so low as I did at that time in my life."

"So is this a vampire I know?" He asked anger rising in him at someone taking advantage of his Caroline like that. She didn't quite meet his gaze which he took as a yes. Stefan was on the bunny diet so that left Damon. He was going to have to kill him now. He already had a plan forming in his head of what he wanted to do to make him suffer before ending his miserable existence.

She composed herself and continued. "Anyways I know how bad it hurts to be bit, the feeling of weakness afterwards, the confusion. I can't do that to someone. I won't." She said finally meeting his eyes. "When I was turned I didn't know what was happening to me. The hunger, the sun. I was in the hospital and all that blood…" She stopped again.

He pulled her to him and hugged her. "That must have been awful." and he knew it had to of been. His mother could never have guessed the consequences of her actions. He hadn't known what to do when the blood lust had hit him. He had never taken a life until that day. "What happened?"

"I craved it…I was so hungry. I bit my nurse I was so repulsed by it, but enjoyed it. I..used my compulsion to get released at night. I should have gone home, but I'd arranged an event at the school. I couldn't miss that." She laughed. "The craving was awful… there was a guy he was by himself…I don't even remember…it happened so fast…I killed him." She said on a sob.

"It was an accident love. You were alone and confused you can't be blamed for that." He said soothingly. "I made the same mistake to, when I first turned. I had no idea what was happening the blood lust I couldn't fight it. I know you didn't mean to."

"But I liked it." She whispered grabbing onto his shirt as she cried. "I don't want to be a monster. Please don't make me do that."

He stiffened at that. She didn't want to be a monster did she still think of him that way, or was she referring to vampires in general. "I won't." he said kissing the top of her head. "We will find something when we stop." He promised her. He didn't know how she did it. All new vampires he met had lost themselves the first few years turning off their humanity. Yet she was so human. He admired her for that it was one of her greatest strengths.

"So now it's your turn." she said sniffling.

So it was. He ground his teeth. "What do you want to know?"

She looked at him wiping tears off her face. She bit her lip thinking. He hoped that she would take mercy on him. "Tell me about…Mikael." So much for having mercy.

He raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "He never cared for me much, even back than before I became a monster. Nothing I ever did was good enough. He would always find a way to beat me down for something, even the things that were not my fault. I took the brunt for my siblings though, especially Rebekah. The thought of him hurting her." He swallowed back his anger. "She couldn't of taken it. It was mostly me sometimes Elijah that he took his anger out on."

"He hit you." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." He whispered fighting his emotions. "I was the most defiant. Probably the werewolf gene. Thank god he didn't know of Esters indiscretion until after we turned. I probably would have died at birth if he had."

"Did you ever find out who your real father was?" She asked hesitantly.

"No." He laughed feeling hollow inside. "I guess Mikael was right about me being worthless, my mother didn't love me, he didn't love me, my real father never knew me. My siblings care, but only because they have to, or maybe they are more afraid" He knew he shouldn't be telling her all his insecurities yet he was. "No one has ever cared about me Caroline. I am a monster and I do horrible things. Nobody has ever stayed with me because they want to. They stay because I threaten them, I daggered Rebekah because she wanted to leave me for Stefan." He stated knowing that it was true.

"I'm here because I want to be. I care about you." She whispered placing a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back feeling all his anger drain away. She had no idea how much those words meant to him. Maybe just maybe he could earn her love he was going to cling to that hope. _I love you sweet Caroline_ he thought to himself.

Tyler dug his cell phone out of his pocket. Unknown caller displayed across the screen. "Hello" He said.

"Are you still following them?" Mikael asked.

"Yes, they are on a train to Brussels."

"Good. My sources say that they will be meeting Elijah and Rebekah in Vienna in a few days. I will meet you there. I will take care of my children, and you can have the girl back."

The line went dead. Tyler smiled he would have Caroline back by the end of the week.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Just a reminder to answer a review question. This story follows closely the events of season 3 with a few exceptions. Tyler didn't come back after he bit Caroline, so he doesn't know that killing Klaus will kill him and Caroline. **

**Chapter 11**

"So what do you think?" Klaus asked his warm breath against her neck as they rode atop a city bus viewing the capital.

"It's beautiful." She said taking in the view. It was truly magnificent, when he'd promised to show her the world she never could have imagined what all the world had to offer. "Where is your favorite place to visit?" She asked turning to him getting lost in his blue eyes.

He laughed. "That is a difficult question to answer."

"Why?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well sweetheart when you've been around as long as I have you find that places change and grow sometimes for the better and sometimes not so much. I think the last time I was in Brussels the car hadn't even been invented yet. It was just a small little blip on the map, but look at it now." He said gesturing with his arm, and she looked around at the city listening to him talk. "It's a flourishing city, beautiful architecture, museums, markets, shopping."

"Is it hard to watch things change?" She asked looking around again trying but failing to imagine how it must look through his eyes.

"Yes and no. Things and places change slowly it is easy to adapt. Sometimes you don't even notice the change, unless it has been a long time between visits. It's the things you don't want to change that are hard." He paused a small smile playing across his face. "We use to own this lovely castle"

"You owned a castle?" she interrupted looking at him eyebrows raised.

He laughed. "Yes in London many centuries ago. It was my favorite home. It was quiet and beautiful. Close enough to the ocean that you could smell the sweet salty air and if you were really quiet you could hear the waves crashing onto the beach." The smile faded from his face and he became quiet. She looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Mikael found it. Destroyed it. It is overrun with vines and the walls are crumbling. Or at least it was thirteen years ago when I last went there. It's probably even worse now."

She frowned at the sadness in his voice. She'd begun to understand him more since they'd been together the past few weeks. He'd opened up to her. She understood now why he lashed out. Why he had turned his humanity off. She couldn't imagine having her parents hate her the way his had. She didn't excuse what he had done, but she understood now why he lashed out. Why he didn't connect. Deep down he was scarred and hurt, and desperate for someone to love him. Most importantly he didn't find himself worthy of someone's love "Have you ever thought about fixing it back up?"

He gave her a sad smile. "All the time." He looked away. "It would be pointless though. Mikael would only destroy it again."

"He's not going to be around forever. We will kill him eventually." she said looking into his sad blue eyes. She hated seeing him vulnerable.

A smirk spread across his face. "My sweet Caroline are you actually suggesting harming someone."

She laughed at the playfulness in his eyes and swatted at him playfully. "It's called self defense. When someone threatens to kill you, one usually fights back."

He smiled and pulled her up with him. "This is our stop."

"We're actually going to stop somewhere other than a hotel?" she asked looking at him surprised. He'd never said they had to keep moving, but she knew something was going on. They bounced around way to much.

"Just a short stop love." He said leading her down the stairs and off the bus. "Behold the Traditional Chocolate Manufactory."

She smiled she couldn't remember when she'd last indulged in a good piece of chocolate. "Chocolate sounds so delicious right now."

"Shall we?" he asked motioning towards the door. She smiled as she walked inside.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her as she greedily took another chocolate from the bag. "I don't think your going to have any left for Rebekah." she laughed.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He said pulling her into him. He loved how right she felt in his arms. The warmth of her body pressed into his. He enjoyed her companionship. In all his time he'd never found a person who didn't drive him insane after a day. Not to say she didn't drive him crazy she did, but not in a bad way.

"So were really meeting them tomorrow?" He could hear the hesitation in her voice. She was nervous about his family. He supposed she had every right to be. His family hadn't exactly left a good impression.

"It will be safer for you to be with three originals instead of just me." He replied glancing around feeling the familiar prick on the back of his neck, that told him he was being followed.

"I kind of just like it being us." She said pouting.

"Believe me I do to." And he did, but protecting her was his first priority.

"Rebekah hates me."

He laughed. "Rebekah is…" he didn't know how to finish that thought without saying something mean about his sister. "You are family now Caroline. She will protect you, as will Elijah and Kol."

"Have you heard anything about Bonnie and Kol?" He knew she was worried as was he.

"No." he sighed. He wished he could tell her something reassuring, but didn't know what that was. "I'm sure they are ok. Kol has been running for years and is an original he won't be easy to kill. Bonnie is one of the most powerful witches I have met."

"True, but Bonnie did…well I'm not really sure what she did to Kol, but I know he can't be to happy about it."

"No he wasn't, but Kol forgives easily. Especially when there is a pretty girl involved."

"Do you really think they will think of me as family?" He heard the nervousness in her voice.

"Yes." He answered honestly stopping so he could pull her close. He cupped her face and stared into her blue eyes. "It is my child you carry, you are a part of our family now Caroline. We will protect you always and forever." He kissed her forehead and met her eyes again reassuring her. "It's going to be ok Caroline you have my word. You have nothing to fear." She reached up and kissed him. He gripped her to him and wished that they were someplace more private. He pulled her closer so she was flush against him.

"Well don't you two look cozy."

Klaus growled and turned to face his brother. "Kol. What impeccable timing."

"Just trying to prevent a scandal brother, you looked like you might throw her down and take her right here." Caroline flushed and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Really Kol." he said rolling his eyes. "How did you find us?"

"I'm the person that put the locator spell on her it wasn't hard." Bonnie said smiling at Caroline.

"How long have you been following us?" Klaus asked looking down at Caroline who was still very red.

"Just today." Kol replied.

That meant someone was still following them, and had been for the past two weeks. "Maybe we should go someplace a little more private."

"Well hey if you two want to get a room." Kol laughed.

He growled and his brother sobered a little. "We should talk." He met his brothers eyes with a glare.

Caroline sat next to Klaus at the table in the suite they had _borrowed_ for the night. This was there second night in Brussels. They hadn't stayed more than one night in a place since Mikael had attacked. Either the threat was gone or he just felt safer knowing that Kol and Bonnie were here she wasn't really sure.

"So serious brother." Kol joked as he sat down next to Bonnie. "You really need to help loosen him up Caroline." He said raising an eyebrow. She felt her face flush at his innuendo.

"Enough." Klaus said irritated.

"So what happened to you two?" Caroline asked trying to change the subject to something a little less awkward.

"We've been trying to shake Alaric. We finally caught a break yesterday. He made a mistake. We took him down for a few hours at least." Bonnie said. "How are you?"

"Ok." She said fidgeting nervously. "We had a run in with Mikael." She said looking at Klaus who flinched probably remembering the run in she had specifically.

"Were suppose to be meeting Rebekah and Elijah tomorrow in Vienna, but we haven't been able to shake whoever has been following us." Klaus said looking at her. She'd figured as much but he'd never said and she hadn't asked.

"One big happy family again." Kol said smiling.

"About that.." Klaus looked at her she felt her pulse speed up. "There is something you should probably know." He paused and smiled at her. She swallowed nervously. "Caroline is pregnant."

Kol laughed thinking it was a joke but than sobered as he saw they were being serious. "How?" He asked frowning looking at both of them. Caroline shifted nervously.

"Now brother surely you know about the birds and the bees." Klaus smiled.

Kol rolled his eyes annoyed. "But you're a…hybrid…and she's a vampire."

"I have a theory." Bonnie said interrupting.

"You knew and didn't tell me love." He looked upset. Which made Caroline wonder exactly where their relationship had gone in the past few weeks.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "It wasn't really my news to tell." She looked back to Caroline and gave her a small smile. "I've been doing some thinking. He's a hybrid and you are a brand new vampire. We know that vampire blood heals, and original blood is even more potent. The only explanation I can think of is you consumed enough of Klaus's blood to make you human or something close to it for a short while. And the baby is obviously self sufficient. You can't be compelled, it healed you from a werewolf bite, you can compel other vampires."

They all sat quietly for a few moments as they processed Bonnie's theory. Klaus was the first to speak. "So all hybrids can do this or just me?"

"Seriously." She asked getting up from the table annoyed. "Is that all your worried about?"

"It's a fair question." He said from the table. "Come back and sit down love."

She rolled her eyes and slowly sat back but kept her eyes on him anger seething in her. Was that all he really cared about after everything? She despised his stupid hybrids. "It doesn't matter." she said crossing her arms. "Wouldn't you rather know about us" she hissed raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Bonnie said looking between the two of them. "As far you two goes maybe I would hold off on the blood stuff until your older, but even than I don't know."

"I still want to know how this happened?" Kol said laughing. "Is this why you were so riled up about her?"

Bonnie hit him. "Knock it off."

"You know I think I'm going to go to bed." Caroline said. Klaus watched as she got up and stormed off to the room he had claimed for them earlier.

"I think she might be mad at you." Kol said laughing.

"Enough." He yelled feeling his anger bubble over he jumped up from his chair and moved so fast his brother didn't even have a chance to defend himself. He grabbed his brother and slammed him into the nearby wall. "Leave Caroline alone. From now on your going to treat her with respect."

"Relax Nik I'm only teasing." Kol said the smile leaving his face.

Klaus snared at him before he followed after Caroline to the bedroom. His brother loved to get a rise out of people he thrived off of it. He opened the door and saw Caroline curled in a ball in the large bed. She shot him an angry look before rolling over the other way. He closed the door and laid down next to her. "Caroline.."

"Don't." she interrupted. "Just don't. We both know you still care about your stupid hybrid army. Hell you probably plan on making more at some point. Wouldn't this be perfect your hybrids making baby hybrids. You can go off and make your own hybrids. No need to worry about Elena anymore. So just don't talk to me ok."

Truth be told he had thought about making more hybrids. He liked having an army loyal to him. He would have to work out the compulsion thing, but he was certain he could. "Is it so wrong to want to protect us love?" he asked pulling her to him. She turned and pinned an icy blue stare on him. "My hybrids can be compelled to protect us from our enemies. I can compel them so they can't be compelled to anyone else's bidding but my own."

"Of course it is wrong. Listen to what you just said. You would have a never ending hybrid army." She said rolling her eyes.

"Let's not fight love." He said kissing her brow.

"I'm never going to be ok with your hybrids Klaus. It isn't right to sire people to you like that. You take away there free will."

"I much prefer you calling me Nik." He said pushing a stray blonde curl out of her face.

"No Nik is the good decent caring man. Klaus is the evil asshole who thinks he can control everything. Right now your being an ass." She said turning back over. "Goodnight Klaus." She huffed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, alerts, reading, and favoriting. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

Klaus hadn't slept at all. He hated that Caroline was mad at him. Things had been going so well. He knew his hybrids were a sore spot especially because of Tyler. He hated that mutt. Was it so wrong to want to protect himself, to protect her, their child? That was all he wanted to do. When he'd made the hybrids he never would have guessed how strong the sire bond would be.

Caroline stirred and he pulled her to him. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "Hi."

"Good morning sweetheart." He said kissing her.

"I'm still mad at you." She whispered against his lips. Despite her words she kissed him back and wrapped her leg around his.

"I just want you and our child to be safe love." He said sliding on to her resting between her legs.

"I'm safe with you." She whispered running her hand along his back.

"I have enemies in case you haven't noticed." He said eliciting a small moan out of her as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

"I've noticed." she laughed against his lips. "But I trust you to keep us safe…without your hybrids. You can't force people to be loyal to you, you have to earn peoples respect." she said looking up into his eyes.

He kissed her again sliding his hand up her tiny top and softly cupping her breasts. She moaned again and arched into him. He smiled against her lips as he kissed her again. "Caroline if something happens to you…" he trailed off and she stared up at him blinking. "I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby." He kissed her quickly scared by the intimacy of the moment.

"Nothing will happen to us. No more hybrids."

"I'll think about it." he mumbled not wanting to ruin the mood by fighting with her.

To his surprise she flipped him over and he was on his back. He looked up at her through the blonde curtain he'd never in his life been on the bottom before. He needed to be in control. He went to flip them back over but she stopped him. "Let someone else have control for a minute Nik. I dare you." She said using his words against him and than she kissed him.

He lay there stunned for a minute before he kissed her back. He took the opportunity to lift the shirt over her head exposing her bare chest for him to view. He took one of her nipples into his mouth suckling it earning him a moan of pleasure. She moved kissing down his chest slowly removing his boxers and than her pants she kissed down his stomach again and it was his turn to moan as she took him into her mouth. She sucked and licked and he grabbed her hair urging her on.

She broke away smiling as she kissed back up to him. She claimed his lips sliding her tongue into his mouth as she positioned herself over him. She took him slowly tortuously into her. She grinded against him slowly as she leaned back down and kissed him. She kissed him with such intensity such fire that he could already feel himself losing control succumbing to her. She quickened the pace moving in ways that he couldn't even begin to explain and he gripped her hips as he lifted to thrust into her. He felt her tightening around him and knew she was close. Her teeth were on his neck and he bent it giving her better access. She bit him as she came moaning into his neck as she drank from him. He thrust into her once more as she spasm around him and he found his release. She collapsed on top of him breathless. Resting her head on his chest.

"_Good_ morning." Kol said eyebrows raised as she emerged from the bedroom.

"Hi." She said flushing slightly knowing that he had heard her and Klaus earlier.

"So you and my big brother made up." It wasn't a question.

"Sort of. We've agreed to disagree for the moment." She replied not looking at him. She couldn't expect him to change overnight, and until he was actually actively planning she didn't see the point in arguing about it either.

"Nik is very pigheaded is he not?" It didn't take much to see that Kol got a thrill out of making people uncomfortable, and the last thing she wanted to do was fall right into his trap. Even if Klaus had threatened him, she doubted that Kol could help himself.

"He is, but I'm very stubborn to." She replied.

"You're a good fit for him. I can't remember the last time someone called him an ass and lived. He must really like you." Kol said smiling.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. Sure they had, had some heart to hearts the past few weeks and she knew a lot more about him. She still wasn't exactly sure what he felt for her and she knew that he was either the best .

Caroline looked at the airplane ticket that Klaus had handed her. It read Brussels to Chicago. She frowned last she heard they were going to Vienna. "What's this?" She asked holding it up.

"Change in plans sweetheart. Were heading home." He smirked.

"As in Mystic falls?" If this had something to do with hybrids she was going to lose it.

"Yes." He smiled and kissed her on the head.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Elena or hybrids would it?" She asked meeting his eyes.

"No. I need to pick up a little something from my house."

"He needs to pick up a dagger. It seems Nik kept one just in case one of us made him angry again. Nothing like a dagger to the heart to say I love you right brother."

"Really Kol I'm in no mood for your theatrics." Klaus said with a glare.

"Um I'm going to go get something from that shop over there." She said motioning to a small café. She wasn't really in the mood for Kol's theatrics either.

"I think I'll come to." Bonnie said stepping away from the brothers.

"Is he always like that?" Caroline asked as they walked in to the café.

"No." Bonnie laughed. "I think he just enjoys getting a rise out of Klaus."

"So what's the deal with you and Kol anyway?"

"He's an original and I'm a witch. It's just physical nothing more."

"Bonnie." she said with a laugh. She didn't believe her friend for a minute. Bonnie wasn't the type to just have a physical relationship. Although she could understand her apprehension. He was immortal and she wasn't. Abby's transition had been rough, because she was no longer a witch.

"He's not bad to look at." she shrugged.

"No he isn't." she agreed.

"What's up with you and Klaus?" Bonnie asked picking out a croissant.

"He's a good person once you peal back all those layers." She said looking at Bonnie. Bonnie made a face and she felt the need to defend herself. "I like him."

"Well he does seem to be different where your concerned. Just be careful with him Care. You could get hurt." She saw the worried look on Bonnie's face and knew she was only looking out for her well being, but she knew deep down Klaus would never hurt her, well at least not physical. However he could very well break her heart.

Tyler watched angered that his plans were going to be throttled yet again. They weren't flying to Vienna as they were suppose to. He was just about to call Mikael to let him know of the change when luck finally went his way. Caroline and Bonnie walked over to the small café by themselves. He needed to think quick.

Luck really was on his side today. A group of five guys were sitting nearby smiling he walked over and compelled three of them to pick a fight with the two originals, while the other two would handle Bonnie.

He walked quickly into the café the two guys grabbed Bonnie and tossed her to the floor. Caroline was so shocked she hadn't moved when he got to her. He slipped the needle into the back of her neck and injected the vervain into her. She gasped slightly as she fell back into his arms. Tyler picked her up and uncaring if anyone saw ran off at vampire speed.

Klaus turned as someone tapped his shoulder only to have a fist connect with his jaw. He almost forgot they were in public and ended the mans life right than and there but thought better of it. He grabbed the mans hand and squeezed smiling as the fragile bones cracked in his hand. "What did you do that for mate?" He asked glaring at the man.

The man looked back at him with a blank stare. He'd been compelled cursing he ran to the café leaving Kol to fend off the other two men. Bonnie had two guys kneeling on the ground in front of her, and he thought it only worked on vampires. He looked for Caroline but didn't see her. "Where is Caroline?" He asked fear consuming him.

"It was Tyler. I think he used vervain on her." Bonnie said as the two guys fell unconscious.

He should never have let that mutt live. If he hurt Caroline or his child he was going to kill him, actually he was going to kill him regardless. He grabbed the witch and went to get his brother.

Caroline was briefly aware of being held in someone's arms as they ran at a supernatural pace. "Nik?" She asked as she opened her eyes trying to fight through the blurry haze. No this person had dark hair and big brown familiar eyes. She forced her eyes to focus. "Tyler?" She asked.

"Your going to be alright Care." He said smiling at her.

"What happened?" She asked as he stopped and set her inside a cab.

"Take us to the train station." Tyler said as he closed the door behind them.

"Where's Klaus?" She asked looking at him fear and anger rising. 'What did you do to me?" She asked as a wave of nausea hit her and dizziness threatened to pull her back under.

"I used vervain on you. I had to get you away somehow."

Caroline couldn't breathe as she closed her eyes and listened for her babies heart beat. It took her a terrifying second to pick up on it. _Thank god._ She thought. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" She screamed digging her nails into her palms to keep herself from passing out. The cab driver turned back to look at them.

"Keep driving" Tyler said using compulsion.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked horrified. "Klaus is going to kill you Tyler. Let me out right now."

"I'm rescuing you Care." He said cupping her face. She tried to pull away but he was strong, and she was so weak from the vervain.

Hot tears ran down her face. "No I was fine Tyler. What are you thinking?" she yelled again.

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easy did you? You spent nearly three months running from that monster for a reason Care. I know you didn't want to be with him." He said wiping her tears away.

"Tyler please let me go. Things have changed." she said crying.

"No Caroline." he said pulling her into his arms. She tried but failed to push him away. Her entire body felt like Jell-O. "What could have possibly changed in the past few weeks to make you want to stay with that monster. He's using you your just a toy. I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't compelled you."

"It's complicated." She wasn't going to tell him about the baby it would probably only make things worse. "He can't compel me Tyler. Please just let me out and you can go. He's going to come looking for me, and he is going to kill you Tyler." The thought scared her, but she knew it was a fact. Their was no way Klaus was going to let Tyler live.

"And you want to be with a monster like that?" He snarled.

_Yes._ She couldn't tell him that though. "I told you it's complicated. He won't stop looking for me. You would always have to be on the run."

"No, all I have to do is call Mikael and tell him where to find him." Tyler said running a hand through her hair.

"No Tyler." she gasped. "You can't Mikael will kill him."

"Exactly." Tyler said smiling. "We will be free."

"Tyler no you don't understand, if Klaus dies his entire blood line dies. Once he's dead we have an hour at best till we die." Panic was setting in. Klaus couldn't die the thought of his death terrified her.

"That's just a lie Caroline." He said starting to dial numbers.

She forced herself out of his arms and felt the blackness starting to pull her under. "It's not. We killed Finn Tyler. We killed him and his entire blood line died. I saw it." She said reaching for his phone. He moved away and she pitched forward falling to the car floor. Another wave of nausea hit her and more dizziness. She stayed on the floor boards resting her head on the seat waiting for it to pass. "Please don't call Mikael." She whispered against the leather seat. She saw him put the phone down form the corner of her eye and breathed a sigh of relief.

"No matter we'll just have to find a witch. I'm sure we can hide Katherine did." He smiled. "It's going to be ok Caroline. You'll see."

She wanted to stay awake she wanted to fight with him to tell him to take her back, but she couldn't. The blackness was slowly creeping up on her and she could only see blurry spots. She blinked trying to stay awake, but her eyelids were so heavy.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but, she felt someone pulling on her and lifting her up into their arms. Her body was still useless. She wanted it to move, but it couldn't. How much vervain had he used? She listened for her baby again taking comfort in the steady rhythm at least he was still ok. She blinked against the black blurs trying to stay conscious when she saw that blonde hair and heard her familiar voice. "Rebekah." She'd meant to yell, but it only came out as a soft croak, and than she passed out again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Klaus stomped out of the airport cell phone in hand. Of course Rebekah and Elijah wouldn't answer at a time like this. Swearing under his breath he pushed a guy out of the way so they would be next in line for a cab. He hopped into the cab and compelled the cab driver to get there as soon as possible.

Tyler had two choices hide in the city somewhere or get out of the city. Surely the mutt wasn't stupid enough to stay at the airport which meant the train. If he got on the Eurostar though he could take her anywhere. Bonnie had been able to track them though so it wouldn't be long before he found her. He just hoped that she was ok when he found her. If anything happened to Caroline he would lose himself.

He was going to kill Tyler slowly and painfully. He had used vervain on her, who knows how that could hurt their child. He balled his hands into a fist to keep from punching anything. Thankfully Bonnie and Kol were smart enough to keep their mouths shut he was in no mood for anything. He wanted to kill he wanted blood and he was going to get it.

He dialed Rebekah's number again pushing the keys so hard the phone cracked slightly. "Nik why so impatient." She said annoyed.

"Have you seen Tyler or Caroline?" He snarled.

"No. Did she give you the slip again. Honestly Nik just let her go."

"No that mutt took her against her will." He growled. Sometimes Rebekah could be impossible. As much as he hated her sometimes, he loved her unconditionally.

"Why do you care so much anyway Nik? Wait a minute I'll call you back."

She hung up the phone on him. He stared at the phone rage rising in him. Without thinking he crushed the tiny phone in his hand letting it fall to the floor in tiny pieces. Not his smartest move, sometimes he let his rage get the better of him. "Give me your phone Kol." He ordered.

"You know Tyler I thought you were smarter than to run off with my brothers play things." Rebekah sneered. "As much as I'd like to let you have her, my brother would probably see me daggered again if I didn't get her back." She honestly didn't see what Nik saw in her, but she knew better than to make Nik angry. When he wanted something he got it, or people would pay.

"He has her against her will." Tyler said backing away.

"Is that why she is unconscious? I would think if she was with him against her will and making a run for it she would be standing conscious beside you." she said lifting an eyebrow.

"Give us the girl back and my sister and I will let you live. If you choose not to Niklaus will come and he will end you." Elijah said stepping forward. Her brothers one filled with rage and hate ready to kill at a moments notice and than Elijah ever the diplomat.

"No, I won't let him hurt her anymore."

Rebekah rolled her eyes irritated. "From what I heard last time I saw them together. He was not hurting her. In fact I think she rather liked it." she said smirking.

This made the hybrid angry his eyes turned yellow and his fangs elongated. He was lucky they were off where not many people were. "Come now surely your not foolish enough to take us both on?" Elijah said clearly becoming agitated.

"Rebekah." Caroline mumbled her head slowly lifting she looked around and met her eyes.

Rebekah sighed seeing the baby vamp had clearly been dosed with vervain and was clearly out of it. "Caroline do try and stay awake could you." She said irritated. She honestly didn't know why she disliked her so much. Maybe because they were very similar, Caroline had the perfect little life that she wished for. Not to mention her brothers affections. Of all her brothers Nik was the most protective of her. He had saved her countless times and he always indulged her.

Caroline fought against the haze that kept trying to pull her under. She arched out and Tyler nearly dropped her. "Put me down." she hissed.

He gently set her on her feet and she stumbled and eventually fell into him unable to stand on her own. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her helping to support her weight. "Just let us go. Klaus doesn't have to know."

She heard Rebekah scoff as she looked to Elijah. "No." She said through gritted teeth she pushed against him but still wasn't able to stand on her own and ended up falling on her butt in between the three of them.

Warm hands lifted under her shoulders and pulled her up standing. She looked up surprised to see Elijah helping her up. "Do you wish to go back with us to Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." She breathed without even hesitating. It was ironic only a few months ago she would have run off with Tyler, but it wasn't just the baby that drew her to him. They had something between them. Something raw and powerful and she couldn't ignore it. She wanted to be with Klaus.

"Well isn't this interesting?"

Elijah stiffened and she turned slowly at the familiar voice. She groaned seeing Alaric walking toward them. She closed her eyes and gripped on to Elijah's jacket trying to stay awake. Elijah took a step back pulling her with him.

"Rebekah take Caroline and go." Elijah said passing her to Rebekah who helped to support her.

"Elijah.' she heard the tremor of fear in Rebekah's voice.

"Bekah Go." he said glaring at them.

Rebekah put an arm around her and took off running. "Could you help me a little." She huffed irritated.

"I'm trying." She hissed. She really was but wasn't much help. Rebekah was literally dragging her through the train station. She told her body to move but it didn't want to.

"Wait." Rebekah yelled. "Let us on." Rebekah said compelling a man that was closing the gates to a departing train. He moved letting them through. Rebekah pulled her along and they hurriedly got on the train and sat in the seat as it left the station.

Caroline leaned forward putting her head in her hands she wasn't sure if she was going to get sick or pass out. The vervain usually just knocked her out and she woke up groggy. It was effecting her differently now though. Probably because of the baby. If it hurt the baby..

"Great now he's not answering." Rebekah said annoyed slamming her cell phone down on the seat.

"He's with Kol." she whispered squinting her eyes shut. She really didn't want to get sick. She focused on listening to Rebekah dial. She heard the phone ring.

"Rebekah." She inhaled deeply at hearing Klaus's voice.

"Nik." She heard the tears in her voice and looked up only to be hit with another bout of nausea. Sucking in a deep breath she looked down again. "It's Elijah. He stayed behind so Caroline and I could get away. Alaric was there please you have to help him."

"Is Caroline ok?" Klaus asked she could hear the anger in his voice.

"She looks a bit ill actually, but I think it's just the vervain." Rebekah said sniffling.

"Can I talk to her." Klaus asked. She wanted to talk to him but she was afraid if she moved right this second she was going to vomit, and she really didn't want to do that right now. She just shook her head slightly.

"Honestly Nik I don't think she can right now, she looks as if she might get sick."

"Keep her safe Bekah. I'll get Elijah." Klaus said. "I'm counting on you Bekah, don't let anything happen to her."

"Really Nik she'll be fine."

Caroline sucked in deep breaths as the line went dead again. She kept her head in her hands and tried to breath. She needed blood.

Rebekah got up and she heard her compelling someone she sat back down next to her she apparently had the same thought. "You need blood Caroline."

Caroline shot her a glare. "I don't drink from humans."

"Really Caroline it's who we are. How have you been running around with Nik and not fed off anyone yet?" Rebekah demanded annoyed.

"I.. we get blood bags… or I drink from him." she stammered.

She saw the blondes eyebrows raised surprised. "Nik lets you drink from him?"

"Yes."

She looked baffled by this. "I've never seen him let anyone drink from him ever."

She swallowed staring at Rebekah not really sure what to say. Although if she was telling the truth why would he let her? She'd tried to kill him at least once or twice, and yet he let her drink from him that very first night. "You need to feed Caroline and your certainly not drinking from me." She frowned no she wasn't going to drink Rebekah's blood that would be repulsive, and she was right she did need to feed. She felt awful and she was terrified what all that vervain had done to the baby. She was just thankful she could still hear it's heartbeat. "The trick is to count in your head. I like to give a good ten count and than release."

She bit her lip was she really going to do this. The last time she'd fed off someone she'd killed them she closed her eyes and tried to snap out of the haze, but it wasn't working. "Don't let me kill him….and please don't tell Nik."

Rebekah smiled triumphant. "Well since I don't fancy having to clean up a dead body whilst running for our lives I'll stop you before he dies and it will be our secret."

Hesitantly she picked up the man's wrist and pushed back his sleeve. "I'm sorry." she said not taking her eyes from his wrist. She knew she somehow couldn't do it if she looked at his face. Rebekah took a step back making sure no one was looking. She didn't really want to do this, but she didn't have much of a choice. She was doing this for her baby if it had just of been her she would never consider it. Closing her eyes she felt her teeth elongate she took a deep breath and than sunk in. The warm thick blood hit her hard it was so different feeding from a live person. She could hear his pulse begin to race as she swallowed the blood. She instantly started to feel better. Count to ten she forced herself to do so. She didn't want to stop, but she pushed his hand away.

Rebekah smiled as she wiped the excess blood from her chin. "Feel better?"

"Yes." She breathed finally being able to focus on her face with out it blurring.

"You had an accident on your way to the train. An animal bit you. No need to see a doctor though forget you ever saw me or my friend." Rebekah said compelling the man. "Now go."

Klaus was the first one out of the cab and it only took him a brief second to hear the scuffle. Elijah was still alive thank god. He took off in the direction of the fight with Bonnie and Kol trailing behind. .

Klaus pounced on Alaric knocking him back. He'd been so close to pushing the stake into Elijah's heart. Bonnie used her magic and sent Alaric to his knees. Kol rushed over and broke his neck.

"Thanks brother." Elijah said getting up and straightening his jacket.

"He won't be down for long." Kol said standing over Alaric's limp body.

"Where is Tyler?" Klaus asked looking around. He was going to die for taking Caroline from him.

"I don't know." Elijah replied quietly. "He is not on the same train as Rebekah and Caroline I am certain of that."

Well that is a start he thought. He wanted to hunt Tyler down and rip his heart out. He had to find Caroline first. Yes she was with Rebekah, but she wasn't a fighter either. In all these years she had remained innocent in that respect. He had always protected her.

"You wouldn't of happened to see what train our dear sister got on would you?" Kol asked looking around.

"I was a little preoccupied." Elijah stated with the slightest annoyance.

"Well we can't stay here." Bonnie interrupted looking at Alaric whose fingers were already starting to twitch again.

Growling Klaus took off toward a train platform that was getting ready to depart and climbed on. He dug out Kol's phone and attempted to dial Rebekah's number. No answer. He tried to assure himself they were just out of range, but he couldn't help but worry.

Angered he sat next to a pretty young woman who was riding by herself. He smiled at her as she looked up at him. "Don't scream." He compelled and than he latched on to her throat.

"Niklaus." Elijah said grabbing his shoulder roughly. He growled as he turned to his brother causing him to step back.

"Move away from her or I'm going to give you the worst migraine you can imagine." Bonnie threatened.

He smirked he did like challenges. He felt the throb behind his temple and shook his head narrowing his eyes. He stood up taking a step towards the witch his head throbbed a little more. She was on his side he reminded himself. With a low growl he shifted back and got up walking away from the woman sliding into an empty seat.

"He has some anger management issues." Kol said jokingly. He turned plastering a lethal stare on his face causing his brothers smile to dissolve. He was not in the mood. He turned back around as Bonnie and Kol sat in a seat. Elijah compelled the woman and sat next to him. "Go away Elijah I don't need a lecture."

Elijah chuckled. "I was simply going to tell you that she said she wanted to come back to you. I thought you would want to know that."

That did help ease some of his anger. He closed his eyes picturing Caroline her bright smile and blue eyes. He truly didn't deserve her. "If anything happens to her.."

"She is with Rebekah." Elijah said touching his arm. "They may not see eye to eye, but Rebekah knows she is important to you and will keep her safe."

He inhaled sharply. "I will kill anyone who harms her."

"You care for this girl deeply?" Elijah asked a hint of surprise in his voice.

"He hasn't told you the best part yet." Kol said peering down at them from the seat behind them. "He got her pregnant." he said snickering before sitting back down.

Elijah frowned and looked at him waiting for him to deny it. "I see." he said quietly. The one thing he hated about Elijah was his manner you could never really tell what he was thinking. He kept his emotions hidden no matter what the situation. He was quiet for several minutes, and Klaus was hopeful that his brother would leave him alone to his thoughts. "This definitely changes our game plan. We need to find one place to stay. All this running cannot be good for her."

"I actually have an idea." Bonnie said standing up. "If were going back to Mystic Falls anyway. I should be able to spell the mansion, make it safe from supernatural beings. Dr. Fell is there to, Caroline is going to need a doctor. I know you guys have been around for a while, but do any of you know anything about birthing babies." She looked at all three of them. "I didn't think so." She said when no one responded.

"Were going to need to get off the train before the next stop." Rebekah said looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked frowning. She wasn't quite sure how you got off a train without it being stopped. Certainly Rebekah wasn't suggesting they jump off.

"Alaric saw us get on this train Caroline. He can't be killed."

"Ok." She still wasn't sure what she was implying.

"Were going to have to jump off the train before it stops." Rebekah said irritated.

"What?" Was she insane she couldn't just jump off a moving train.

"Well I don't like it anymore than you do." Rebekah said pouting. "These are my good designer clothes."

Caroline stared at her gaping and Rebekah huffed and rolled her eyes. "You want us to jump off the train while it is moving?" she repeated just to make sure she understood.

"You're a vampire you'll heal quickly." Rebekah said getting up.

Caroline grabbed her hand causing Rebekah to turn around and give her a feral glare. "I can't just jump off the train Rebekah." She bit her lip nervously. Of all the originals she was probably most afraid of Rebekah's reaction it would either be very good or very bad. She felt her pulse spike as she met the originals eyes. "I can't jump off the train Rebekah." She took a deep breath in and before Rebekah could respond she met her eyes and whips red. "I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews I love to read them. Also thanks for reading, alerting and favoriting. **

**Damonsexybeast- The only other character I plan to add is Elena, but it will be for a very good reason.**

**Lily 94- Dr. Fell won't be delivering the baby in true Mystic Falls fashion nothing will be that easy for poor Caroline.**

**Psychvamp- Tyler isn't smart expect to see him again and yes things will get bloody.**

**Chapter 14**

Caroline shifted nervously as for once Rebekah had absolutely nothing to say. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. She could see a mix of emotions run across the other girls face. The longer she was quiet the more nervous she became. Finally she slid back down into the seat next to her. Her eyes raked her making her extremely uncomfortable. Finally her eyes rested on her stomach, which it was still pretty unnoticeable, but she was suspecting that was going to start changing.

"What?" Rebekah finally said irritated.

"The night Nik." Rebekah's eyes darkened as she called Klaus by his nickname. She started over. "The night Klaus saved me from Alaric we slept together. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks ago." She said not quite able to meet the other woman's eyes.

"Your pregnant with my brothers baby?" Rebekah asked looking at her stomach again. "Your both…well he's a hybrid and you're a vampire."

"I know. Bonnie thinks that it has to do with his blood, because… because he let me drink it while we…" Rebekah scrunched her face up and she stopped knowing she didn't need to go into detail.

Her eyes were on her again. "So I'm going to be an aunt?" She saw the small smile spread across her face right before she grabbed her and gave her a hug. That was unexpected. She pulled away her face serious again. "Let me make one thing clear though. If you hurt my brother I will kill you." She wasn't sure if that was a joke or if she was serious. Her guess serious.

"I have no intention of hurting your brother." she replied. Which she didn't. If anything it was her that should be worried about getting hurt.

"You need to understand that Nik doesn't trust Caroline he doesn't give his love to anyone. When you've been hurt the way he was as a human you can't. And you know how our emotions magnify. Yet he cares about you, I could hear it in his voice, I saw the hurt and desperation when he was looking for you. For the first time in centuries he has his humanity back, and it's because of you." Rebekah's smile returned. 'Now let's see about stopping this train and we can talk about what we need to buy for my niece."

Caroline sat processing what Rebekah had said. It hurt her all that much more to know how rough life had been for him as a human, and she was beginning to understand more and more why he had shut off his humanity. She got up following Rebekah. "You know it could be a nephew." She said as she followed her to the front of the train.

Rebekah turned to face her. "Caroline there are entirely to many men in my family." Caroline couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's the guy who decides if it's a boy or girl."

"Great." she said rolling her eyes. "Now I know it will be a boy for sure."

Caroline watched as Rebekah held her phone up trying to get service on it. She had no idea where they actually were and she was pretty sure Rebekah didn't either. They had hopped on a train, and than compelled the train conductor to stop and let them off in the middle of nowhere.

That had been three hours ago. The only comforting thing was she knew that Klaus was still alive, since she was. She doubted that knowledge would comfort Rebekah much seeing as she had two other brothers. Not to mention Bonnie was in the cross fire as well.

"Finally civilization." Rebecca said as they reached the top of the hill. "Well sort of." she said as they both looked at the small town.

"Any luck on the locator spell?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"Still working on it." Bonnie replied agitated.

"Maybe if you stopped asking her every five seconds she could do it faster." Kol said rolling his eyes.

Klaus continued to pace. He was worried about Caroline and his sister. They didn't get along well, he was pretty sure they didn't even like each other. Rebekah had never really been on her own before. She had always been with him. He wasn't sure she knew what to do on her own. Especially with two hunters chasing after them.

Than there was Caroline, she was smart and since she'd evaded him for several months was capable, but Mikael and Alaric were deadly and persistant. She was vulnerable. Not a fighter either. They needed to be found. He'd already tried to enter her dreams but that hadn't worked. So he sat helplessly waiting on Bonnie to locate her. He knew Bonnie was doing her best, Caroline was her best friend. It just wasn't fast enough for him. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

"Found them." Bonnie said looking up. "It looks like they are on the outskirts of London.'

"Let's go." He said already out the door. He would give them about a minute to pick up there things and than he was leaving without them.

"Still no cell phone reception." Rebekah said throwing herself on the bed.

"I'm sure there ok." Caroline said hoping that, that was the case. Despite everything the original family had done. She could see the loyalty and love they had for each other.

"How are you feeling?" Rebekah asked looking at her.

"Tired." She shrugged. "I actually wouldn't mind eating food."

"The dining room looked promising." Rebekah shrugged. "I could use a bite also." She said smiling.

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes. She could use that also. "You won't tell Nik about that will you."

"It's our secret." Rebekah smiled. "So I'm thinking we find some cute guy to drink and than food." she said eyebrows raised.

Caroline sighed. "I suppose." She'd done ok earlier she hadn't hurt the guy she still hated it. If she wasn't pregnant she would never consider it. She really would rather starve, but with the vervain she wanted to make sure her child was safe, and that meant blood. Rebekah had been surprisingly kind enough to check for a hospital in the town, but there was only a small clinic which did not have blood bags.

"He's cute." Rebekah said looking at a guy. Caroline scrunched her face up not her type. "Oh come on you like dark and handsome to. By the way what was up with Nik's hybrid. He better stay away Nik will kill him."

Caroline shuttered Tyler would be smart to stay away from her. Klaus would kill him, and even if she wasn't with Tyler she still loved him. "I don't know. I think he was trying to help me." She answered honestly. "I was running from Klaus, and than he found me. I guess he just assumed I didn't want to be there."

"Why were you running?" Rebekah asked as she smiled at the guy holding his eyes as they walked outside to the alley.

"I freaked out. We were enemies, he tried to kill me, I tried to kill him. We were two completely different people. Than we slept together and that changed my whole perspective of him." She stopped as the man approached them in the alley. "I guess I was afraid he would change me."

Rebekah walked up to the man. "Don't be afraid. My friend and I are going to have a little bite of you. Than your going to go home and forget you ever saw us."

Rebekah handed her a wrist as she took the other. She closed her eyes working up the courage to do it. She heard Rebekah break the skin on his wrist and smelled the coppery blood permeating the air. She bit in and counted to ten. His blood was sweet, warm and filled her appetite. She released his hand and wiped away the excess blood to see Rebekah smiling at her. "Not so bad is it?"

"I still don't like it." She answered honestly.

"You can't honestly tell me you'd rather drink from a bag?" Rebekah asked horrified.

"This is necessity, I would prefer a blood bag over treating a human like that."

"Stefan." Rebekah said shaking her head.

"No he only does animals, and it's actually a personal experience why I don't do it."

"What happened?" Rebekah asked curious.

"Damon Salvatore."

"Of course. He is amazing in bed isn't he." Rebekah said with a knowing smile.

"I actually try to block out my entire Damon period. It wasn't the best for me." She replied not wanting to rehash with Rebekah the way he had used her. "I'm hungry." she said in attempt to change the conversation and led the way back into the inn.

"You shouldn't worry about Nik changing you. I think he likes you just the way you are." Rebekah said as they sat down. "I've never seen him so infatuated with someone before. Nik's only ever done one night stands and he never lets anyone drink from him."

Caroline looked at her surprised. "He's never had a relationship before?"

Rebekah shook her head. "He is afraid to love, and open up to others. Our childhood was rough, but it was worse for him."

"He told me a little about Mikael." She said hoping that would encourage Rebekah to continue.

"Nik tried so hard to get his affections, nothing was ever good enough. Mother always turned a blind eye. My brothers protected me especially Nik. If it wasn't verbal abuse it was physical. Nik could take the physical, it was the verbal abuse that got to him. Anything that went wrong was Nik's fault. You can't begin to imagine Mikael's disdain when he found out he wasn't his father. He had hated him before, it was ten times worse. You can't begin to imagine growing up in a home where both of your parents dislike you. I was upset when I found out Nik killed our mother, but after everything I can't blame him. They both made him this way." Rebekah said quietly looking off into the distance.

No she couldn't imagine growing up like that. Her parents hadn't been the best, but it had been anything like that. "I want to help him." Caroline said looking at her. Searching the other woman for emotions.

"He doesn't think he is capable of love or that anyone will love him. There are only so many times you can be told that, before you start to believe it." Rebekah said her emotions starting to get the better of her.

"I think I'm falling for him." she whispered causing Rebekah to look up surprised. She wasn't sure why she was admitting this to Rebekah, but it was the truth. She was falling for him. She was falling for Klaus the original hybrid who had done such horrible things to her and her friends. Yet when she was with him he made her feel like the only person that mattered. He made her feel special and loved. "Don't tell him I said that." She said suddenly self conscious.

"It looks like I'm just going to be keeping all sorts of secrets. Careful Caroline were rapidly approaching the girl friend status." Rebekah teased.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. She was learning that there was a lot more to the originals than the evil side. A whole lot more. She was bound and determined to find it out to.

"There's our girl." Kol yelled from across the inn.

Caroline didn't look at anyone else but Klaus she saw the mix of emotions cross his face as they stared at each other. Before she knew what was happening he flashed over to her and she was in his warm strong embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder inhaling his warm masculine scent. She felt safe in his strong arms and didn't want to leave them again.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered at his warm breath on her ear feeling heat pool in her at his closeness.

"Yes." She whispered back pressing herself into his protective hold. "Were both ok."

"Come on now brother what did I tell you about causing a scandal in public. Isn't it already bad enough you got a girl pregnant out of wedlock." Kol joked.

Caroline grabbed his arm before he could go over to Kol. "You only make it worse when you attack him." She said meeting his blue eyes.

Elijah cleared his throat. "I do believe we have a plane to catch."

Klaus kissed Caroline savoring the feel of her soft body against his, her soft pink lips on his. Her words that he wasn't meant to hear rang in his head. _I think I'm falling for him_. For the first time in centuries he felt hope. Maybe they had a chance. Maybe she could love a monster like him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Elena does have to be in the story but not for a few more chapters or so. It is not to be with Elijah as a character she isn't ready for that yet. I will try not to make her to judgmental of her friends love life choices either. I will try to add some Kennett scenes as well. Also I love happy endings, but expect there to be several more bumps along the way. In the mean time enjoy another bonding chapter before things get crazy again.**

**Chapter 15**

Caroline leaned into Klaus as they finally arrived at the mansion it was a little after midnight and it had been a long day. They had flown out on a regular flight from London to Atlanta. Than they had charted a plane to Virginia and drove the rest of the way to Mystic Falls. Klaus had explained that they couldn't charter a flight from London, because it would have been to obvious. She didn't question him, he had been running a thousand years.

The plane ride had been long and quiet. She had slept through most of it. She knew Klaus, Elijah, and Kol had done some planning with Bonnie on how to spell the mansion. Bonnie was getting to work on it right now.

"Come on love let's get you to bed." Klaus whispered into her ear.

"I've never been in your room before." She said as they walked to the staircase. Honestly she was tired but not entirely sure she could fall asleep right now. She did have another idea of what they could do. She smiled as wicked thoughts crossed her mind.

Caroline paused in the doorway of Klaus's room taking it in. It was so masculine though she wouldn't have expected anything else. The room was painted a light grey color and had dark almost black wood furniture. The bed was huge with a plush black comforter on it. Her eyes again fell on the bed. A lot of fun could be had in a bed that size.

Klaus went to his drawer and pulled out a t-shirt. "You can sleep in this sweetheart."

Caroline smiled. "Thanks." She took the shirt and ran her hand up his chest. "I was kind of thinking we could do something else first." A smile spread across his face and his lips found hers. Caroline dropped the shirt to the floor wrapping her arms around him as they stumbled over to the bed.

They landed on the soft mattress it was so comfortable. She didn't think she'd ever been on a mattress so nice, not to soft and not to firm. Klaus's warm hand slid up her shirt and he paused to pull it over her head. She did the same to him. She could tell he needed her. He hadn't said much about her being taken, but she knew it had scared him. It had scared her to.

His hands flicked her bra off and he threw it to the side. His lips found hers again scorching hot. She reveled in the feel of his hot taut flesh against hers. His fingers were on her jeans unfastening them he paused again sliding them down. She undid his pants as well.

He nestled himself between her legs pressing himself against her core. He entered her slowly allowing her to adjust to him. His lips claimed hers again she felt as if she were on fire as the friction built between them. She rose up meeting him in perfect sync.

"I missed you sweetheart." He said breathing heavily in her ear.

"Me too." She said breathlessly. He smirked down at her before claiming her lips again.

Caroline screamed as she was suddenly flipped over and she was on top. His smirk turned into a smile as he gripped her hips urging her on. She smiled as she quickened the pace. She had missed him, she craved his touch. She wasn't falling for him she was in love with him. She deepened the kiss as she realized that. She could feel herself begin to tighten. Klaus broke away and she saw his face change. She did the same thing and they bit into each other together. She moaned into him as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. She could get use to this.

Collapsing on top of him she buried her head into his neck trying to catch her breath. His breathing was ragged beneath her. "You really missed me?" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I did." She replied kissing him before snuggling into him again.

Caroline crept downstairs in search of food. She was starving. The house was eerily quiet. To be honest she wasn't exactly sure where the kitchen was other than that it was downstairs somewhere. She padded along the marble floor in the direction she hoped was the kitchen.

It had only taken her five doors before she had finally found the kitchen. On the bright side she had found the library, bathroom, movie room, and the basement. She opened the fridge smiling as she saw the o negative sitting in there. She grabbed a bag and also found some Reese Cups to. Not the best combination, but it sounded good.

She tore the top off the bag and took a sip. It was not as good as the real thing but, she wasn't going to be biting anyone other than Nik again, at least she hoped not. The sound of giggling made her jump. She held in a silent gasp as Kol and Bonnie came stumbling into the kitchen oblivious to her.

She watched horrified as they groped and kissed each other. Slowly she tried to slink away without them noticing before she saw things that she didn't want to. She crept to the door and had almost made it, when Kol spun Bonnie around and set her on top of the counter.

His eyes met hers and she whispered "I'm sorry." Before she leapt out the door and dashed back to the safety of Klaus's room. She shut the door behind her and let out a breath. That was awful.

"You alright sweetheart." Klaus asked flashing toward her.

"Yeah." She answered meekly knowing her face was flushed.

"What happened?" He asked touching her face.

She laughed. "I was getting a snack and got a little to much of a view of Bonnie and Kol messing around." Klaus laughed. "It was awful." She said quietly. "I'm just glad I got out before clothing started coming off."

Klaus stared at the blood bag in her hand and the Reese cups in the other and lifted an eyebrow. "Chocolate and blood?"

She flushed again. "I wasn't going to eat them together." well maybe she had been until he caught her. Great pregnancy cravings. "Don't judge me ok." She huffed sitting on the bed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered kissing her neck.

She leaned back into him enjoying the security and warmth his body gave her. She bit her lip. "Do you think we could go see my mom tomorrow?"

Klaus stiffened at her question. She wanted to go see her mom. Well her relationship with her parents was a lot better than his had been. He couldn't deny her seeing her mother, but he'd be lying if he wasn't nervous about it. He could have laughed. He was nervous about meeting a mere human. Him a thousand year old vampire.

It was simple though she was the mother of the woman he was in love with, the woman who was carrying his child. He was pretty sure the sheriff already hated him. How much more was she going to hate him when she found out he'd gotten her daughter pregnant.

Not to mention he didn't want her to leave this house. This house was spelled from anyone entering, but those that he or his family deemed could enter. It wasn't safe out there, look at how quickly Tyler had gotten to her. No he wasn't letting her out of this house.

"Ok." he said hesitantly. "But I want her to come here."

"With your family around?" She said turning to look at him a pout on her beautiful face.

"I don't want you to leave the house Caroline. I'm not going to lose you again." He said brushing a stray blonde wave out of her face.

She took a sip of blood. "You can't keep me here indefinitely."

Actually he could and he had every intention of doing so. "Yes love I can."

She rolled her eyes. "Nobody knows were here. I'm not saying I go by myself you'll come with me obviously. Besides I can't stay here forever. I want to finally get some new clothes. I haven't been shopping in months, and I'm tired of borrowing or stealing clothes everyday."

"Rebekah or Bonnie can buy some for you." Problem solved. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't going for it.

"I love Bonnie, and Rebekah is growing on me, but I want to pick my own clothes. I'm not a prisoner Nik. You have to let me get out." She said annoyed.

"Do you realize what almost happened the last time I let you out of my sight?" He asked his anger rising. "That stupid mutt could have gotten you killed."

"Tyler wasn't going to hurt me." she frowned. "He is just a little upset and confused."

"He could have hurt the baby." He snarled. He saw the look on her face and knew that he had her there. He softened and pulled her to him. "Let me protect you love."

"I am." She said kissing him. "But you can't keep me here forever either."

He scoffed. "No just until Mikael and Alaric are taken care of."

She sighed shaking her head. "Mikael has been chasing you for a thousand years and Alaric is invincible. Do you plan on keeping me here forever?" She asked pointedly.

He growled knowing she made a valid point. "Obviously not Caroline. If we go out I'm not letting go of you."

She shrugged smiling. "I like your hands on me." Klaus smiled as he kissed her rolling her back onto the bed.

Klaus couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous. He knew that it was important to Caroline that her mom like him and be supportive. He really doubted that would happen.

He pulled up to the house. It still looked worn from the fire but repairs were being made. The police cruiser was in the driveway. "Let's get this over with." He said forcing a smile.

Caroline laughed. "Are you nervous?"

"No." he lied.

She laughed again. "It will be fine. It's not like she can kill you."

Klaus followed her to the door as she opened it and stepped in. He looked on the entryway before stepping through. He was thankful he'd already been invited in.

"Mom?" Caroline called looking around the house.

He heard shoes on the floor walking to the front room. Sherriff Forbes appeared from the kitchen rushing to embrace her daughter. Her eyes didn't miss him though.

"What's he doing here?" she asked looking at him.

"It's ok mom."

Her eyes scrutinized him. "I didn't think I would see you again." She said smiling at Caroline. "I'm so glad your safe."

"Klaus has actually helped me a lot he's saved my life a few times now." She said smiling at him.

"I'm hoping we can stay in town for a while. Stop running. Caroline will stay with me and my family at the mansion. It is much safer there. Bonnie has spelled the place as well."

"The council still knows about you Care. If your going to stay you need to be careful." she said sitting down on the couch. Caroline sat down next to her.

"I will be." She said smiling.

"I won't allow anyone to harm Caroline." Klaus said sitting in a chair.

Caroline watched her mom shake her head as she looked between the two of them. "So are you two…together now?"

"Yes." She answered honestly. She could tell her mom was less than pleased by this. "I know what I'm doing, and a lot has changed."

"And here I'd thought the bad boy phase ended with Damon."

Caroline flicked her gaze to Klaus his eyes had darkened and she could see the anger on his face. Great her mom had just unknowingly signed Damon's death certificate. "Mom Klaus actually treats me a lot better than Damon ever did." She shook her head. "And I can't think about the past right now only from now and forward."

Her mother nodded her head. "I know things are different for you sweetheart. I just want you to be careful." Her eyes focused on Klaus.

"He's not going to hurt me mom, or anyone else." She said. She probably shouldn't be making promises she wasn't sure could be kept. She really hoped that it was the truth though. "Mom there's something you should probably know." She looked to Klaus nervously. She wasn't sure how this was going to go over. "I'm pregnant. Klaus and I are going to have a baby." she said quickly.

She could see a mix of emotions spread across her mothers face one of them definitely horror. "I didn't' realize vampires could have children."

"They can't, it's complicated." She didn't want to give her mom anymore specifics than she needed to. Her mom didn't want to hear them she was sure. "I know I'm young and this shouldn't of happened, but it did and we're going to work it out. I died before I even thought about being a parent, and this is probably the only chance I'm ever going to have. I just want you to be supportive."

Her mom nodded. "I'm not really sure what to say honestly."

She knew it was a lot to take in. She was pregnant and the father of her child was the biggest baddest vampire hybrid there was. Her mom was probably freaking out right now, even if she kept her composure. "It's ok mom. I know your probably overwhelmed right now."

Her mom placed a hand on her wrist. "I'm glad you told me sweetie. I want to be a part of your life. I don't want to lose you." She leaned in and hugged her.

"I don't want to lose you either mom." Caroline said hugging her back.

"Well I see your still alive?" Kol said smirking. "Did the sheriff try to shoot you?"

"No." Klaus said glaring at his brother. She had been cordial at best to him. Not that he could really blame her.

"Shame." He said shaking his head.

"How'd it go?" Bonnie asked elbowing Kol.

"I think she was a little shocked, but she took it well." Caroline answered.

Klaus kissed Caroline's forehead. It had gone ok. He could tell her mom was less than pleased that they were together. He doubted he would ever be good enough for Caroline, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

"Great your back let's go shopping." Rebekah said walking towards the door.

"We're not going shopping today Bekah." He said annoyed.

He could tell by the pout on her face she wasn't going to let this go easily. "Fine just us girls can go." She said grabbing Caroline's hand.

"No." He said with a growl pulling Caroline closer.

"Honestly Nik you can't keep her caged up like a prisoner. I need to buy earplugs anyway. Between the four of you your driving me insane." She said looking around the room.

He felt Caroline flush and saw the blush on her cheeks. Kol just laughed and Bonnie looked horrified. He could have laughed himself. "Well at least Caroline and I are decent enough to keep it confined to the bedroom." He replied looking at Kol.

Bonnie's face got redder if that was even possible. "Well Caroline looked quite ravishing prancing around the house in nothing but your shirt this morning." Kol said with a laugh.

The little ounce of control he had left for his brother snapped as he lunged at him pinning him to the wall. "Don't talk about her like that."

Kol laughed. "Relax Nik take a joke."

Growling he tossed Kol to the floor and turned back to Rebekah. "On second thought maybe we'll come after all."

"Really?" Rebekah asked ecstatic. "I have a surprise to."

"Oh what do you say Bonnie you want to go to?" Kol said standing up smirking at him before going back to Bonnie.

"You weren't invited." He snarled at his brother. It was a shame he only had the one stake he was saving for Mikael, because he was really in the mood to stake his brother.

"Now Kol you can't come if your just going to goad Nik all afternoon." Rebekah said with a lethal stare.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Kol said with a smirk.

Klaus glared at his brother daring him to do something as they walked out to the car. He slid into the backseat wrapping his arm around Caroline. Rebekah looked back at her with a smirk. She grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"You should drink this." She said smiling before turning around.

Caroline looked at him and he only shrugged. "Ok you want me to spend the entire shopping trip in the bathroom."

Rebekah laughed. "Don't be silly. I told you I have a surprise."

"What are you up to Bekah?" He asked becoming irritated.

She smiled as they pulled away. "I made Caroline an appointment so we can find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"What?" He knew they could do such things but surely not already.

"Seeing as I couldn't sleep last night." she said looking at all four of them. "I did a little research. Apparently you can find out the gender fairly accurately after the 14th week using 3d ultrasounds." She smiled looking at Caroline. "Drink up."

"Bekah." He said annoyed. Leave it to his sister to be so nosy. "You don't have to do this. We don't have to know if you don't want to." He said looking at her.

"I honestly hadn't thought it was possible this soon." She said looking at him.

"Oh you two don't have to know, I need to know so we can start planning the room." Rebekah grinned.

Kol laughed looking back at them in the back seat. "Like you could keep a secret Bekah."

"Probably not." She shrugged.

"You do realize this is our child right Bekah?" He asked.

"Of course." She laughed. "But it's my niece or nephew I'm entitled to spoil them."

Caroline sighed and looked at him. "It would be kind of nice to know."

"Alright Bekah you win." He sighed kissing her forehead. He felt a tremor of fear go through him. Finding out the gender would make it all that much more real. He still wasn't sure about himself, about him being a father. How could someone like him hold something so young and innocent?

"Drink up Caroline it helps the baby move." she said sweetly.

Fifteen minutes later thanks to Rebekah's reckless driving they were at the clinic. Thanks to compulsion Rebekah had them in a room in less than a minute. Caroline lay nervously back on the bed and rolled her shirt up. Klaus stood next to her and held her hand. Rebekah was so excited she could hardly contain herself. The technician spread the cool jelly on her stomach and turned on the machine. She couldn't believe she was about to find out the gender of her baby.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all your reviews, alerting, and adding to your favorites. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

Caroline tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. It was no use. She was a stomach sleeper and that just wasn't possible anymore. She had to admit she was both nervous and excited for her little girl to arrive.

Rebekah had been working like crazy the past few weeks to get her room perfect. She was quite perplexed that they hadn't come up with a name yet. She kept harassing them so she could put the name on the wall. It wasn't that easy. Thankfully the name was one of the only things her and Klaus fought about. It was more of a playful argument than anything else. Although sometime very soon they were going to have to get serious about it.

Things had gone remarkably smooth. They were getting along and she felt that she really knew him, the real him. She still couldn't bring herself to tell him how she really felt though. She wasn't really sure why, perhaps because he hadn't said anything either. Hearing those three words would mean the world to her, but she knew it was a struggle for him. All the feelings and emotions weren't something he was good at. What if he didn't feel the same way?

Not to mention she knew he had doubts about his capability to love. She had tried to reassure him, but it didn't seem to help. His father, well Mikael, had been awful to him beat him physically and verbally. She knew his greatest fear was being a horrible father. She had found that out accidentally.

She shuddered as she remembered. He'd woken her up having a nightmare. She'd tried to wake him, but instead had accidentally entered his dream. She'd only seen a few seconds before he'd realized what was happening. It had been enough. She closed her eyes and a tear slid down as she remembered.

_The sun had been bright scorching hot. She 'd immediately realized something was wrong when she'd heard the crack of something hitting flesh. Horrified she'd turned and gasped at the sight unfolding before her. _

_A man was on the ground on his hands and knees. His long blonde curly hair in his face so she couldn't see it. His shirt was bloodied and ripped along the back from where he'd been struck so many times. Another blonde haired man stood over him with what looked like a belt, or something like it. _

"_How dare you disgrace this family again boy. Your worthless." He'd snarled as he struck him again._

"_I'm sorry father." Klaus had sputtered. Her heart had just about stopped when she'd heard his voice. _

"_Did you really think you could get away with it boy? I should throw you out to the wolves. No one loves you, no one would miss you." He raised the belt again._

"_Stop." She yelled unable to bare seeing him struck again. _

_Suddenly they were both awake. Klaus had been so startled he'd grabbed her but had refrained from hurting her. "What are you doing?" He snarled in her face. He was clearly on the verge of losing all control._

_Tears pricked at her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't mean to. I was trying to wake you. I'm so sorry." _

"_I don't want to be like him Caroline." He'd whispered staring down at her._

_Emotions splayed across his face and than she saw a tear trickle down his cheek a second before his lips had come crashing down on hers. It had always surprised her how he could be so raw and rough, but never come close to hurting her. In fact a part of her liked it. This sex was full of angst and passion, it was wild and hot and full of desperation and need. It was the only part of the monster he ever showed her._

"You ok love?" Klaus asked looking up at her with a smirk.

She smiled shaking the images from her head. They had never talked about that night. Maybe someday he would open up to her completely. It hurt to think that a thousand years later those memories still hurt him so. That his father was still abusing him after all this time. She could only hope that with Mikael's death it would help ease the pain even if just a little.

"Caroline?" He asked sitting up cupping her face.

"I'm ok." She smiled meeting his eyes. "Just daydreaming since I can't sleep."

He chuckled. "They say it's even worse after." He rested a hand on her belly.

"I'm exhausted, but can't get comfortable." She sighed as he pulled her into his strong arms. "And I'll have plenty of help to take care of her so I can finally sleep."

"Well only five more weeks to go sweetheart." She heard the slight hint of fear in his voice. It was becoming very real for both of them.

"I know." She smiled kissing his neck.

He kissed her head and slowly traced scorching kisses down to her jaw line and finally found her lips she turned to him straddling him. Her hormones were raging and he was always more than happy to help. "Need help unwinding love?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes please." she said meeting his lips.

Tyler walked along the dark road into the ally leading to the abandoned building. He could see a small flicker of light and knew he was in the right spot. Swallowing he entered and faced the two vampire hunters.

"Tyler how nice of you to join us?' Alaric said an evil grin on his face.

"I'm only here because of Caroline." He said looking at the two of them warily. He began to realize that maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. Unfortunately it was much to late to back out now.

Mikael gave him an attempt at a sympathetic look. "Yes Niklaus's pet. My son is a volatile creature and takes what he wants anyway he can. Regardless of anyone else's feelings."

"We had a deal a few months ago. I find them in exchange for mine and Caroline's freedom." He said looking at the two hunters. He could only hope they would still honor it.

"Of course." Mikael smiled walking toward him. "We would be willing to let the two of you go so long as we are led to Niklaus."

The smell of death and blood hit him hard as Mikael approached him. He reeked of death. Caroline's warning rang in his head as well. "Caroline said that if Klaus dies so does his blood line is that true?"

Mikael laughed and shook his head. "Those are all myths my children have created to protect themselves. Surely you must know they would do anything to preserve their own lives."

He swallowed as he remembered seeing the fear in her eyes the desperation in her voice. "She didn't seem to think it was a myth."

"Tyler." Alaric said approaching him as well. "You know how evil Klaus is better than anyone. Look at what he did to you, what he made you do. He used his sire bond to you, to make you do things to the people you loved the most. Compulsion is a very powerful tool, especially for someone who has been using it for over a thousand years. Poor Caroline doesn't know what she is talking about. She is probably trapped in her body hating what he is making her do. Hating what he is _doing _to her."

"Niklaus is cruel boy. I would know I've hunted him for over a thousand years. Seen what he is capable of. He cares about no one but himself. He would sacrifice his siblings before himself. Help us and you and Caroline can be free. The compulsion will cease once his life ends."

Tyler thought for a long moment, everything they said was true. Klaus was evil and cruel. He had made him do horrible things to his friends, he'd almost killed Caroline. Now he was taking advantage of Caroline in the worse possible way. Caroline didn't deserve this. The thought of that monster touching Caroline so intimately made him sick. "What is it you want me to do?"

Mikael and Alaric both smiled but it was Alaric who spoke first. "I want you to scout ahead for us. We believe they may have returned to Mystic Falls. You know the area better than anyone we were hoping you could go ahead and see if they are there."

"Why don't you just check it out?" Tyler asked looking at Alaric. "You lived there to your familiar with the area."

"We have some business to take care of in London first." Mikael said looking at him. "Do we have a deal boy?"

"Yes." He said quietly. "I will catch the next flight out." Tyler said turning on his heel and leaving. He just hoped he was doing the right thing. He had to save Caroline.

Klaus rolled his eyes as Caroline crossed the last name off the list. This was obviously going no where again. "One of us is going to have to cave eventually sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes and fell back into the pillows. "Well it isn't going to be me."

"What is wrong with the names I choose?" He asked watching her pout.

She sighed and shook her head. "There so old fashioned. I want something new unique and elogant."

He laughed. "Well your names are too crazy."

"How old are you anyway?" She asked kissing him. "I already know how much you love birthdays so I know you keep count."

He sighed. "I was 23 when I turned and that was 1056 years ago."

He could see her doing the math in her head. "Wow you look good for being so old. Will I look just as good as you do at 1079?" She smirked sitting on top of him.

He laughed again. 'Yes you will be ravishing. Being a vampire does have it's perks."

They both turned at a knock on the door. "Come on I know you two are awake." Rebekah yelled through the door.

"Go away Bekah." He yelled back. He recognized that sparkle in Caroline's eye and he was already hardening with her sitting atop him.

"No it's three in the afternoon." She yelled back irritated.

"We're busy." He called back. Caroline smiled down at him. "She'll go away." He whispered with a grin.

"I heard that." Rebekah yelled. Caroline jumped as the door knob broke falling to the floor and the door swung open. "Ugh really." Rebekah said in disgust as Caroline scrambled off him.

"The door was closed and locked for a reason Bekah." He said irritated.

"You two have been in here since after dinner last night. Caroline needs to eat and you two need to come see the room. I've finally finished." Rebekah said with a smile.

"I have a fridge in here stocked with blood. We could stay in here all day." He replied smiling at Caroline noticing that she was blushing. He was just thankful that they were dressed. Naked conversations between them never lasted as long as clothed ones.

"Oh come on Nik." She turned to Caroline. "I know my brother doesn't care, but I know you are going to love it."

"Ok." Caroline said getting up with a smile. "Come on Nik."

He rolled his eyes as he followed her out of the room both of them still in their pajamas. At least it would be easy to return to bed later.

Caroline followed Rebekah down the hallway to the room that had been set aside for the baby. Rebekah had asked surprisingly very nicely if she could put the room together for them. At first they had worked on it together, but she had become so tired lately and so uncomfortable this past week that she had stopped. Not to mention the paint fumes had given her a headache and made her nauseous.

Rebekah smiled as she pushed the door open and led them inside. Caroline heard her breath catch. It was beautiful. Rebekah had done it just as she had wanted. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. "Thank you so much Rebekah." she said hugging her.

"You like it?" Rebekah asked pleased.

Caroline took in the purple hue of the room. The mahogany furniture perfectly positioned. Colorful butterflies clung to the walls with a matching purple crib set. "I love it."

"It's so purple." Klaus said looking at the walls.

Caroline laughed and Rebekah swatted at him. "Just be glad Caroline's a purple girl. If it'd been up to me the room would have been pink."

Caroline leaned into Klaus smiling as she looked around the room. He wrapped his arm around her protectively over her swollen belly. In this moment everything was just perfect.

"Here you are?" Kol said as he walked out into the garden. He kissed Bonnie on the top of her head. "Why are you out here all by yourself. I thought women were suppose to enjoy baby showers."

Bonnie shrugged and gave him an attempt at a smile. "Just taking a break."

Kol frowned and stared at her. Something was wrong. "Caroline is your best friend. What's wrong love?"

"It's nothing." She was lying he could tell by the way she didn't meet his eyes as she looked past him.

"It isn't nothing love. What is it?" He asked looking at her. "You having second thoughts about us?" He asked nudging her. His mind immediately wandered to the events of last night.

_He'd brought Bonnie out here to this very garden. It had looked much different last night. White lights had hung from the bushes and trellis's. It had been dark and a small table set for two had been out here. He'd had a single candle on the table followed with champagne and her favorite dinner spaghetti._

"_What's all this?" She asked nervously._

"_It's are six month anniversary love." He smirked._

_He could tell by the frown on her face she was confused. "Kol we haven't been together six months."_

_He laughed. "True." He smiled and closed the distance between them. "It's six months from the moment I realized I was in love with you."_

_She'd pulled away shocked. "You love me?" She asked biting her lip._

"_I do. I love you Bonnie Bennett." He said kissing her. _

_She pulled away smiling. "I love you too Kol Michaelson." She frowned again. "I'm still confused about the six months?" She said eyebrows raised._

_He chuckled. "It was six months ago today that you rendered me unconscious and broke my neck love."_

_She laughed a look of bewilderment on her face. "And you knew you loved me in that moment. After I did that to you."_

"_Any woman who could do that to me is a woman worthy of my love." He said kissing her again the fire rising between them. Something told him they wouldn't be eating dinner till much later._

Bonnie shook her head and looked out to the forest. "Kol I am positive that I am in love with you. I just…. I have this awful feeling. Like something bad is going to happen."

Kol sat down and pulled her to him. "Well that doesn't sound good." He said trying to make it sound like a joke but not quite succeeding.

"It's just a feeling." She turned to him with worry on her beautiful face. "I'm sure it's probably nothing." He kissed her on the lips. "Bonnie you're the most powerful witch I've ever met. If something doesn't feel right, we should worry." He said cupping her face.

"But that's the thing Kol it's just a feeling. I can't explain it." She said looking into his eyes. "I've never felt like this before. It's almost like my mind is trying to give me a vision, but I can't see anything. It's just a feeling a very bad feeling."

"Well whatever it is Bonnie were going to get through this together." Kol said kissing her again. "I'll take care of you love."

"I know, it's just everyone else I'm worried about." Bonnie said looking away into the woods again.

Tyler stopped his rapid pace towards the house as he saw Bonnie sitting outside with one of Klaus's brothers. He noticed the way they sat together with such close proximity and intimacy that they had something going on. He didn't even realize that witches could be compelled. Or maybe Bonnie had switched sides. She had definitely tapped into darker magic before.

Things just kept getting more and more complicated. He hadn't seen Caroline yet or Klaus, and he certainly wasn't going to call Mikael and Alaric until he knew for sure she was here in this house. He wasn't going to lose the opportunity to help her again.

He tried to walk closer to the mansion so he could get a peak inside perhaps see Caroline, but something stopped him. He could see the ground and earth beneath him, but he simply couldn't go any further. It was a barrier spell, one more thing he would have to figure out before he could get to Caroline. One thing was for sure he was going to find her. One way or another they were finally going to be together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Caroline sat up and breathed thru the contraction. She had read and reread the _What to Expect When Your Expecting Book_ but now that labor was so close every little thing set her on edge. This wasn't a real one though at least she hoped not. She was ready but not ready. Which didn't make any sense at all.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked sitting up.

Caroline leaned back as the intense tightening of her stomach eased. "It's nothing just a small contraction."

"What? That doesn't sound like nothing sweetheart." He said panic on his face.

"Their called Braxton Hicks contractions, they're real but not labor real. They just help prepare your body. You should really read that book Bekah got me." She said cuddling up to him.

"Maybe." he said kissing her forehead. "Your sure your… ok?"

"Yeah." She said relaxing against his warm muscular body. "Don't freak out on me yet." She said laughing.

"I'm not." He said although she could tell that he was freaked by how tense his body felt underneath hers.

She turned so that she was looking at him. "It's ok to be scared. I am." She kissed him lightly. "Talk to me."

He sighed. "Get some sleep love." He said giving her a kiss before pulling her back into him.

Caroline swallowed back the lump in her throat. She knew it was just who he was, that he didn't like to talk about these things. Still she wanted to know what was on his mind. She closed her eyes knowing that she was being overly emotional and didn't want him to be upset that he had upset her. She was hormonal, uncomfortable and exhausted. She closed her eyes and forced her body to relax.

Klaus lay awake long after Caroline had fallen into a peaceful slumber. He enjoyed having her soft body pressed into his. He hated that he'd upset her, but he didn't know how to express his emotions. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt about her. He was terrified after everything they had been through that she didn't feel the same for him.

He heard the scratching noise from downstairs and realized that it was Elijah who must be still up working in his office. Slowly he slid out from under Caroline gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and crept downstairs.

"Good evening brother." Elijah said not looking up from his work.

"It's well after midnight brother." He said smirking at him.

"With all the noise I hear coming from your room every night, surely your not hear to complain to me about being loud." He said turning to him eyebrow raised.

"No." He scoffed. He sat down on the couch and leaned back throwing his arm over his head in frustration. Him and Elijah had always been close, well not so much since he'd staked him. He wondered if his siblings would ever truly forgive him for that. Kol was the most irate of all of them. That was the only explanation he had for his constant hostility.

"Something on your mind Niklaus?" Elijah said turning eyebrows raised.

He sighed. Did he dare to talk to his brother. As humans they had often confided in each other. He needed to talk to someone, and he certainly didn't want to scare Caroline with his thoughts. "What if I can't do it Elijah?"

Elijah sat quietly for a long moment his expression unreadable as always. "Do you want to do it?" he countered.

"I am a violent and cruel person…"

"Your not answering my question." Elijah interrupted. "Do you want to do it?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Then you will find a way brother."

"But."

"There is nothing else to say Niklaus. You are correct in saying you've done horrible things. However, I have seen a change in you these past months. Caroline is your humanity. She makes you be a better person. Have you ever hurt her?"

"No." he said sitting up angered that his brother would believe him capable of harming Caroline.

"Has she made you angry before? Made you lose control of your temper?"

"Yes." He said his anger bubbling to the surface even as they spoke. "I would never hurt Caroline."

"There you have it Niklaus." Elijah said with a small smile. "You just admitted you would never hurt her, and I'm sure you will never hurt your child."

"But…"

"Niklaus you are in control of yourself, better than you know. Embrace how you feel for her don't push it away. Love makes you stronger."

"She doesn't love me Elijah, I'm a monster." He scoffed flinging himself back down.

"Caroline's moral compass is the most I've ever seen from a vampire including myself. If she didn't care for you, if she didn't see goodness in you, she wouldn't be here. I see the way she looks at you Niklaus. The way you look at her. Your just too afraid to admit it."

He shook his head. "Love is a vampires greatest weakness." He said repeating the same thing he'd told him centuries ago.

"Only if you let it be." Elijah said getting up and walking out of the room.

_What the hell was that suppose to mean? _Leave it to Elijah to leave him with riddles when all he wanted was answers. At least he'd helped to ease his mind about harming Caroline and their child. He swore he'd never lay a hand on either of them. He was going to be a better father than Mikael. They would be a family.

Caroline wrapped her sweater around her tighter as a cold chill hit her. If she wasn't hot she was cold. She wished her body would just make up it's mind. Better yet she wished she would just have her baby girl already. She was done being pregnant and ready to hold her precious baby.

"You seem distracted today." Bonnie said as they looped around the mansion again.

She sighed. "I'm tired, uncomfortable, and I have to pee again." Caroline said not wanting to go into detail about what was really bothering her.

Bonnie laughed. "Do you want to go back inside?"

"No might as well give it a few minutes. I'll only have to pee again in fifteen minutes anyway. Besides it's nice being outside."

"Care we all agreed including you, that you shouldn't leave the mansion it isn't safe." Bonnie said stopping to stare at her.

"Bonnie I trust your witchy mojo, I do, but It's been a few days and nothing has happened." She sighed. "I just feel trapped. It was one thing when I knew I could leave if I wanted to it's another knowing that I can't."

"Care it's for your own good and you know it." Bonnie said. "If I could shake the feeling…"

"Let's talk about something else." She said frustrated. She knew deep down Bonnie was right which is why they had all agreed that Caroline should no longer leave the confines of the boundary. It wasn't even like she had left the mansion often anyway. Just now she couldn't, and it made it worse. "You and Kol seem to be getting closer." She said hoping it bring the conversation to a happier subject.

Bonnie smiled as they continued there walk. "He told me he loves me."

"He did?"

"I love him Care. I can't believe I'm in love with a vampire, let alone an original." she was happy for her friend but felt a small pang of jealousy to.

"Despite their reputation they can be charming when they want to be." she admitted.

"He told me he knew he loved me the moment I rendered him unconscious and broke his neck." Bonnie said laughing. "If only I'd of known it was that easy."

"Wow." Caroline said laughing. "And hear I thought me and Nik were the only two with a history of trying to kill each other." When you sat back and looked at it the premises of their initial relationship wasn't the greatest.

"How are you two?" Bonnie asked with a knowing look.

She sighed. "I think now that it's getting closer he's kind of freaking out. He…he has a horrible past… and he doesn't want to make the same mistakes Mikael did." She shook her head frustrated. "He doesn't like to talk about it very much. Emotions aren't something he knows how to handle." She said slowly. She would really like to know where they stood.

"Kol's told me a little about Mikael. It explains a lot." Bonnie said quietly. "He has changed Care, you must see that."

"I do. I love him Bonnie." She whispered and she did. She was in love with him. She couldn't' imagine a day without him.

"Than tell him." Bonnie said smiling.

She chewed on her bottom lip. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Caroline you don't change the way he has for someone unless you love them."

Caroline smiled at this, still she couldn't help but wonder. If she told him how she felt and he didn't feel the same it would scare him off and hurt her. It could very well scare him off just knowing that she loved him. She was in a inner turmoil about the right action to take. If she waited for him to say it, it may never happen. She knew he didn't think he was worthy of anyone's love. She should just get out in the open, she'd lived through telling him she was pregnant. This couldn't be any worse than that.

They walked in silence around the mansion several more times. Bonnie seemed to be giving her time to process her feelings. When she heard the soft voice on the wind "Caroline" She stopped and looked around. It was so quiet she thought maybe she'd imagined it, great now she was hearing things also.

"You ok?" Bonnie asked turning to look at her.

She frowned. "I thought I heard something." They both looked around suspiciously.

"Maybe we should go in." Bonnie said pulling on her arm. "I have a bad feeling."

"Caroline." she looked out into the woods again searching for the source of the whispering voice.

"Someone's out there." She said turning back to the house.

"Caroline." She heard the whoosh of a vampire and turned toward the familiar voice.

"Tyler." she hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

His eyes raked over her lingering on her stomach. She could see him doing the math in his head, and rolled her eyes. "It's not yours."

"His?" She saw the horror the anger immediately rise on his face. "He did this to you? That bastard got you…pregnant." he spat out the last word.

"You should leave Tyler. Seriously go now." she said turning back toward the mansion.

"Care wait." he said stopping right at the boundary. "Please hear me out."

"What?" She glared.

"If they hear…" Bonnie said pointing to her ears.

"I made a mistake I should never of left town, I should never of left you alone with that monster. I love you Care. I've been through hell and back to get rid of this sire bond for you." He said his face sincere. "Please Care come away from here with me. Come away with me and we can be happy just the two of us. You can't honestly want to stay here with him. Not after everything he's done to you." He said glaring at her stomach again.

She wrapped a protective arm around herself. She noticed the way he'd said just the two of them and felt the hurt at what he was implying about her child. "I will never be without my child. Nik hasn't done anything to me that I didn't want him to. I'm not being compelled or forced to do anything. I know damn well what I'm doing every time I get into bed with him." She said knowing that her words were harsh but didn't care. How dare you even imply she should abandon her baby.

Hurt registered on his face. "Care you don't know that." He said. "Please just come with me. I love you. I want to keep you safe." Tyler said his eyes pleading.

She felt bad for him. She did love him she truly did , but she wasn't in love with him. Even if he'd of stayed and never left she would have realized that her and Klaus were suppose to be together eventually. If anything his absence had sped things up. "I'm sorry Tyler, but I think you should leave." She said turning back to the house.

"Caroline I don't want you to get hurt. You have to come with me." She heard the desperation in his voice and started walking again willing herself not to turn around.

"What have you done Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline heard the tone in her voice and turned to look at them. She saw the guilt on Tyler's face and let the panic set in. "Tyler?" She asked walking back.

"Mikael and Alaric are coming." He said leveling his gaze on her. "Please Care come with me."

"No." She said shaking her head tears welling in her eyes. She felt awful she could see his concern his love for her on his face. "I can't"

"What do you mean Mikael and Alaric are coming? Are you working with them?" Bonnie asked stepping right up against the boundary.

"Yes." Tyler hissed. "Can't you see what Klaus has done to her?" He motioned towards her. "What he's done to me to all of us."

Caroline watched as Tyler grabbed his head and fell to the ground. Bonnie took another step toward him stepping outside the barrier as Tyler growled and held his head in pain.

"You need to leave Tyler. Now." Bonnie hissed.

She was so distracted by the scene unfolding before her that she didn't hear the pounding of shoes on the earth. The accelerated speed that only a vampire could move at. By the time she saw him it was much to late. He leapt out of the trees and attached himself to Bonnies neck.

"Bonnie." She screamed as she rushed toward them the smell of fresh blood permeating the air.

**Sorry I love a good cliffhanger every now and again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I love to read all your reviews. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reading and alerting, and all your reviews, I love to read them. Here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**Chapter 18**

Caroline screamed as she ran and pushed Katherine off of Bonnie. Katherine fell to the ground but quickly got up. Katherine ran at her only to be attacked by Tyler. She stood watching as the two of them fight. _What the hell is going on? _ Her eyes flicked to Bonnie she looked up at her blinking unshed tears. The smell of her blood was overpowering, there was so much of it. "It's ok." She said kneeling down her teeth elongating as she shoved her sweater sleeve up.

"Care." She croaked her eyes widening.

She screamed as hands grabbed her from behind. She was lifted off the ground and her feet kicked in the air helplessly. "Stop fighting Care." Tyler hissed in her ear. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help." she spat out as she continued to flail to no avail in his arms.

"I love you Care, can't you see that?"

"I love him." she hissed.

"What?" His voice changed his arm tightened painfully and she knew without looking that he had shifted to his werewolf face.

"Your hurting me." she gasped as his arm squeezed her just above her stomach.

He loosened his grip on her but didn't release her. His arm was so close she arched throwing herself forward and sunk her teeth into his arm. He growled and released her and she fell on her hands and knees. Flipping over, surprising herself at how fast she was moving, she kicked out aiming for his groin. He stumbled back grabbing himself anger on his face. She moved standing up readying for him to attack again.

"Beat you again." Kol laughed as his character screamed and fell to the ground.

"I don't know why you bother with these pointless games." Klaus snarled fighting the temptation to throw the controller across the room.

"I don't see you putting the controller down either." Kol grinned.

"That's because I haven't beat you yet." He muttered. He should have never let Kol talk him into playing this ridiculous video game.

Klaus's heart stopped as he heard the scream. _Caroline._ Kol had heard it to and got up at the same time as he but he was faster. Within seconds he was outside scouring the grounds surrounding the mansion. His eyes found Caroline poised ready to defend blood dripping from her mouth. Tyler made a move toward her something in him snapped he lost control as he darted towards him. He rammed into the Lockwood boy, before he even had the chance to touch Caroline. The force throwing him back at least twenty feet. He smiled at the knowledge that he had cracked at least several of his ribs. He wasn't done yet. He didn't even give him a chance to sit up before he pounced on him.

He pushed him to the ground slamming his head against a tree trunk. "How dare you hurt her." He snarled. He could see the fear in his eyes and he should be afraid, because he was going to kill him.

"Me look what you did to her." He snarled back his yellow eyes livid and fangs trying to latch onto him. "What abomination have you created in her?"

"Don't talk about my child like that." He said rage consuming him as he squeezed his neck so tight he saw his eyes bulge out.

"Your never going to be good enough for her." He struggled to get out as he fought to get out of his grip. He tightened his hand around him he wasn't letting the mutt go anywhere. He was going to kill him slowly painfully.

Kol saw Klaus take out his hybrid and he saw Katherine, who was just starting to get up. He took one look at Bonnie satisfied that she was ok for the moment and attacked Katherine. He smelled blood on her, Bonnie's blood. He ran at her only to have her move at the last second. She attempted to take off into the woods, but he was faster and caught her by the arm dragging her to him. Anger surging through his veins he grabbed her head and twisted listening to the sickening crack of her neck breaking. He had half a mind to rip her heart out but refrained. A quick death would be to kind for all the pain she had caused his family.

He turned and rushed over to Bonnie. Caroline was already kneeling next to her giving her, her blood. "Are you ok?" He asked as he saw the pool of blood on the ground. He pressed a hand down on the bite wound. It had stopped bleeding, but had yet to begin healing. Judging by the amount of blood on the ground, she had lost quite a bit.

"I'm fine." She said smiling at him meekly.

"I love you Bonnie." He said lowering himself to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Don't you ever leave me." He tried to make it sound light as a joke, but it came out rough and desperate. Bonnie was to important to him, he couldn't lose her.

Caroline got up and walked toward where she heard the fight going on. It wasn't a fair fight by a long shot. Klaus was clearly stronger, faster, and pissed. He looked like he was enjoying beating Tyler within an inch of his life as well. Tyler would get in a swing or jab here and there, but it was obvious who the alpha male was. She felt her heart pinch as she realized how this was going to end. He had only been trying to help her. Even in his own stupid idiotic way he had loved her, and wanted to help her.

She covered her mouth as Klaus lifted his hand readying to deal the final blow. She couldn't let him do this. Surely he could be compelled, compelled to forget ever meeting her. Anything but death. This was Tyler even after all he'd done they couldn't kill him.

"Stop." Caroline said from behind him, he turned to look at her, tears ran down her beautiful face. "Please just compel him." She begged.

"No." He said glaring at her through the red haze that consumed him. He turned back to him glaring at him with hatred. He'd hurt Caroline, his child, and insulted their child, he was going to die.

"Go ahead Klaus show her what a monster you really are." Tyler hissed tauntingly.

"Nik no." Kol said grabbing his arm.

He pushed his brother back and snarled at him. "He is going to die brother."

"Please." Caroline begged again sobbing. Was she begging for his hybrids life? Hurt and betrayal consumed him, giving him all the more reason to hate Tyler. All the more reason to want him dead. How could she ask him to save him. It wasn't in him to let this hybrid live he'd crossed the line.

"Klaus wait." Bonnie said holding her neck coming up to Kol leaning into him.

"Don't attempt to stop me." He snarled leveling his gaze on the witch. At this moment anyone who tried to stop him would feel the brunt of his anger.

"We weren't." Bonnie said looking to Caroline. "Just it shouldn't be you that does it."

He looked at Caroline and saw her tear stained face, and he understood what they were saying. He couldn't be the monster right now, he couldn't end this mutts pitiful existence without losing Caroline. Growling he snapped Tyler's neck giving him a small satisfaction as the bones crunched and he lay lifeless. He stood up and stalked away.

"Bonnie?" Caroline squeaked at what she was suggesting. She was agreeing to killing Tyler. Tyler. They had grown up together, he was there friend. This was Tyler for crying out loud. How could she just stand by and let them kill him?

"Take her inside Nik." Kol said looking at Klaus. "I will do it you have my word."

"No." she screamed as she rushed towards Tyler's body. They couldn't kill him this wasn't right.

Klaus caught her and pulled her to him. He wrapped her in an iron clad grip taking care not to actually hurt her. She tried to fight against him, but he was much stronger than her. She hissed scratching and trying to bite at him. "Don't do this." she yelled as she thrashed against him.

Klaus carried Caroline away from Tyler. He was beyond mad and was doing his best to contain it as she clawed, hissed, punched and bit him. She was drawing blood and it hurt so much more than it should. But it wasn't his body that was hurting it was his heart.

Clearly she still loved him. She wouldn't fight him like this if she didn't. Which made him wonder if she cared for him at all. If not for the baby would she of left with him? He didn't want to be her second choice, or now her only choice.

He stopped as Caroline suddenly slumped into him her fighting coming to an abrupt end. The hand that had been raking his face slipped down and fell limply across his shoulder. Her head fell back lifelessly. He turned and saw Bonnie stumble sitting on a log. He nodded a thank you to her, and picked her up carrying her inside.

He went straight up to their room and laid her on the bed. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief as he heard the strong steady heartbeat of their baby. He went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, wiping the blood from her mouth. The scent of blood filled the room as he cleaned her. It wasn't her blood on her mouth, she must have bit Tyler. That at least gave him a small amount of satisfaction.

He brushed a stray hair away from her face and looked at her peaceful body. He stared at her as a new wave of anger and hurt overpowered him. Would she cry for him if the rolls were reversed? Did she still love Tyler? Did she love him? Was he ever going to be more than a monster to her?

Feeling his hands begin to shake he got up and walked away. He was much to angry to be near her right now. He whooshed downstairs and out the front door. Katerina was still out there, she was going to regret the day she ever betrayed him, he wanted blood and she just happened to be the unlucky one he was going to take his anger out on.

He stomped off back into the yard his anger peaking as he saw the Lockwood boy dead his heart sitting next to him. It would have given him more pleasure had he of been the one to pluck it from his chest. It was Katerina's lucky day.

He smiled as he walked up to her she was just coming to. Bonnie and Kol stood a few feet back watching her.

Katherine groaned and sat up slowly eyeing them. She smiled as she saw him. "Hmm if I'd of known you were going to turn her into a play thing I might not have turned her." She said with a shrug.

Blind rage engulfing him he raced towards her and wrapped his arms around her head twisting violently. She fell to the ground lifeless again.

"You know brother, it defeats the purpose of an interrogation if you render her unconscious every time she says something you don't like." Kol said rolling his eyes.

He shot him a lethal glare and thought about snapping his neck as well.

"She's upset." Bonnie said as she lowered herself to the ground looking a little pale.

"What?" He asked looking at the witch confused.

"Caroline. Tyler was good to her she loved him past tense. She was not in love with him. She made her choice." Bonnie said moving her neck slowly as if trying to work out a kink.

"She's a woman you know how emotional they get." Kol said looking away from Bonnie who just rolled her eyes. "Not to mention a very pregnant one at that. And honestly she has the whole vampire thing horribly wrong. That girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body. I doubt she could kill a spider."

"It's Caroline, it's who she is. Don't take it personally." Bonnie said meeting his gaze.

Klaus swallowed as he listened to what they were saying. They made sense in there attempt to comfort him. Though it didn't take the hurt that had consumed him away. And he was taking it very personally. He just hoped they were right, and she would forgive him. That she would forgive all of them. He needed her.

Elijah pulled into the small diners parking lot. He sighed as he spotted the brunette sitting in a booth by the window. He felt something in him stir as he always did when he saw that face. First Tatia, than Katerina, now Elena. At least Elena was different than her predecessors. She was way to wrapped up in the annoying Salvatore brothers to notice him.

Shutting off the ignition he got out of the car and walked into the diner. "Elena." He said softly as he slid into the booth.

She gave him a small smile. "Elijah it's good to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure Elena." He said returning her smile.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said looking down into her coffee mug. "I need you to do something for me."

"How can I help you Elena?" He asked as she slowly lifted her head and he looked into her chocolate eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Klaus growled and punched a tree breaking it in half. They had been at this for an hour and gotten no where. It didn't help that Katerina said some quick quip to piss him off every time she awoke.

"You know Nik this might go better if you left this to us." Kol said looking at Katerina's lifeless body. "We haven't found anything out yet."

"Forget this we should be leaving. They obviously know where we are." He said fear for Caroline's safety consuming him.

"Caroline shouldn't be running all over the place. She could go into labor anytime."

"She's not forty weeks yet." He said confused.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "That's just an estimate Klaus. The baby will come when it is ready. This stress and having to defend herself could bring it about sooner. Being on the run is not a good idea. Speaking of Caroline, you should probably go check on her. I have no idea how long she is going to be out for."

If the witch was trying to frighten him she was succeeding. By his math he should have had a little less than four weeks. Yet she was telling him it could be anytime. He sighed and thought of Caroline and what she had just been through. Yes he should probably go check on her.

Caroline. She was the source of his current mood. Why couldn't she just love him? Even if he wasn't the one to kill Tyler, he knew she was still going to be upset with him. Still she was inside by herself. Rebekah was off picking up blood bags and who knew where Elijah was, he hadn't seen him since there talk.

"Find out what she's doing here." he snarled. "Who is she working with? What were her and that stupid hybrid doing together?"

"I don't think they were together." Bonnie said looking at him. "She tried to attack Caroline, and Tyler intervened. Tyler and Katherine together doesn't make sense."

"Oh she can be quite seductive when she wants to be." Kol said eyebrows raised at him.

Klaus shuttered Katerina's charms had never worked on him. Of course she had just been an object, the key to breaking the curse. Elijah on the other hand had been the one to fall for her. However as much as he hated to admit it Tyler loved Caroline, and he seriously doubted that him and Katerina were sleeping together.

"She's a whore Kol." he replied simply. "Find out what you can, and find out where the bloody hell Elijah is. I'll be inside."

He stomped back to the house irritated. He had to know what was going on. Caroline was clearly not in any position to be moved around at this point. He walked slowly up the stairs and saw her laying in the bed. She didn't look like she had moved since he'd left. At least she was finally sleeping. Sighing he kicked off his boots and laid down next to her wrapping her in his arms.

Elijah watched Elena as she continued to sip her coffee she'd been making small talk with him, but had yet to say what it was that she wanted. He sighed as his phone rang and pulled it from his suit coat recognizing Kol's number.

"Kol." He said into the phone his eyes remaining on Elena.

"We've had a bit of a situation. Where are you?"

"What's happened?" he asked ignoring his question.

He heard Kol sigh. "Tyler Lockwood is dead." he wasn't sure why that should bother him. Though he supposed it would upset Caroline. "And Katerina's here."

"I see. I'll be home shortly." He said hanging up, he was sure of two things. His brother would kill Katerina, which he wasn't exactly sure how that made him feel. Two Katerina being there was not a good thing. She wouldn't come that close to them without a plan. He turned giving Elena a polite half smile. "As much as I enjoy your company, I must be on my way."

"Elijah wait." She said blinking up at him as he stood. He sighed and slid back into the booth. "Alaric's not going to stop until he finds you. All of you. I talked to Bonnie, I know that her and Caroline are with you. I know that if one of you dies so does your entire blood line." She stopped and he saw the tremor in her lip and knew she was trying to keep herself composed. "I've lost so many people I love, some of them only because I'm the doppelganger. I can't lose anyone else."

"What exactly is it you want me to do?" He asked curious as to where exactly all this was going.

She swallowed. "I want you to kill me."

He sat back in a stunned silence but quickly maintained his composure. "Why are you asking me to do this?"

She met his eyes. "I can't do it to myself. I only have one chance and I don't want it to get messed up, because I mess up. Damon and Stefan would never consider it. I know it's selfish and a lot to ask, but I trust you to make it quick."

"You won't consider turning?" He asked quietly. Surely dating a vampire she couldn't find vampirism completely repulsive.

"I don't want that life. I want to grow up and have kids and grow old, but that's not going to happen. Rumors have already surfaced about Alaric and his connection to me. Vampires have already tried to kill me. It's like they know who I am. Stefan almost died two days ago. I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me. If I'm going to die I want it to be on my terms. I've always been meant to die Elijah it's my doppelganger curse. At least I can die and know that my friends and family will be safe."

Elijah thought about what she said it was a very selfless thing to do for those she cared about. It was an easy out though, one he wasn't going to give her. "Give me the day Elena, if I can't show you a reason to turn by the end of it. I will kill you, you have my word."

"I don't think there's anything you can show me to change my mind." She said hesitantly.

Elijah smiled. "We shall see. Now if you agree to the deal, we must be on our way." He was going to take her to see Caroline. To show her that sometimes the impossible could happen.

Caroline awoke blinking. She didn't remember going to bed, everything was fuzzy. Great now she was forgetting things to. She sat up and saw Klaus stirring awake next to her. Something had happened. She frowned as the events came back to her and she pushed away from him.

"What happened?" she asked looking around the room. How had she even gotten in here.

"Caroline." He said sitting up slowly.

"What happened?" She repeated with more venom in her voice.

"Bonnie helped you calm down." He said glaring at her.

She felt the tears prick at her eyes and she bit her lip. "Tyler?"

"He was a danger to us all Caroline. Sweetheart he was working with Mikael and Alaric. There wasn't a choice."

"So you killed him." She said getting out of the bed. She was mad she was hurt. She just wanted to be alone right now. Needed space to think.

"He attacked you. He used vervain on you. He could have hurt you or the baby. I will kill anyone who even thinks about hurting you Caroline." Klaus said his eyes glaring at her.

She scoffed and shook her head. "You could have compelled him."

"Come on love surely you must see…"

"No I don't see." She spat out at him. "I don't see how the three of you feel justified in killing him. He didn't actually hurt me. He didn't know about the baby the first time. He was only trying to help me. He was a good person, he didn't deserve that."

Klaus got up and stalked towards her. "He threatened you, he was about to attack you when I got to him. He put you in danger by associating with Mikael and Alaric. Now I'm sorry that your stuck with me. But your boyfriends dead love. I just wish I would have been the one to kill him."

"Get out." She hissed. She saw the hurt look on his face, but he made no attempt to move. "Get out." she screamed.

His face darkened and he glared at her as he got up and walked out of the room. She went back to the bed and laid down curling into a ball crying. How could they of killed him. It wasn't just Klaus but Bonnie and Kol. They had all killed him. She knew Klaus was trying to protect her, but that didn't mean Tyler needed to die. He could have been compelled.

Tyler and her hadn't been perfect, but he had been good to her. He had loved her and she had loved him. They had been through a lot together. She had helped him with his werewolf transition. And now he was dead, because of her, because he loved her.

Klaus wiped a hand over his face as he heard her crying. He didn't understand her. How could she be with him, choose to stay with him, but cry like this over her ex. She still loved him, she'd probably never stopped loving him. He was a full to think otherwise. She was only here because she was pregnant, that had to be it. Someone like her could never actually choose to be with him. Look what she'd done after that first night, she'd run away.

No she'd never wanted to be with him in the first place. She was never going to love him. Anger seething in him he descended the stairs and raced out of the house. He was going to start working on his hybrids. He had a theory about compulsion so they would only follow his orders. Time to put that to the test.

"Nik?" Kol yelled trying to stop him. He wasn't going to stop he shoved his brother roughly out of the way, not bothering to look back as he headed to the edge of town where his hybrids should still be waiting for him.

Bonnie scrambled to where Kol lay. She stopped short as she saw him readjust his shoulder and leg that had obviously been broken. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. It's him we should worry about." He said motioning in the direction Klaus had gone.

"What happened?" She asked even though she was sure she didn't really want to know the answer.

Kol sighed as he stood up and gave her a hug. "Caroline's awake. She's still mad."

Bonnie scoffed. "He has to know that she loved Tyler, that doesn't mean she doesn't care about him."

"You know that, I know that. You don't know Nik though sweetheart. He doesn't understand emotions. He doesn't understand the difference between being in love and loving someone. He's hurt and upset and probably going off to do something terribly and utterly stupid." Kol said looking off where his brother ran off to.

"Great." Bonnie said. She felt bad for Caroline she understood why she was upset. She was upset, but Tyler was going to get them all killed. They had done what needed to be done.

"I'm not so sure this is such a good idea." Elena said as they pulled into the Mikaelson's driveway. She knew Bonnie and Caroline were here, but she really didn't want to see Klaus

"I give you my word he won't touch you." Elijah said as if reading her mind.

"I know, I just really don't want to see him." Elena said inhaling. She opened the door and got out of the car. She followed Elijah up to the house fidgeting nervously as she walked into the lions den.

No sooner had she stepped inside than someone came rushing toward her. She didn't even realize what was happening until Kol landed on his bottom across the room.

"Kol." Bonnie said running up to him. Elena arched a brow as she saw the obvious intimacy between them. She looked at Elijah and he gave her a half smile.

"What are you doing?" Kol hissed getting up. 'You can't have her in here. She tried to kill Bonnie."

Elena frowned and looked at them confused meeting Bonnie's eyes. She saw the confusion turn to joy as her best friend came running towards her. "Elena?" She said stopping just short. "I don't understand." Bonnie said looking between her and Elijah.

"It's complicated." She said with a smile as she hugged her. "Where's Caroline?" She said looking around.

Bonnie's smile fell and she looked down to the ground. "She's in Klaus's room. She's not really talking to any of us right now."

Why was Caroline in Klaus's room she wondered. More importantly was Klaus in there? "I think you haven't been telling me everything." Elena said eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Bonnie shrugged. "You could say that."

"Ok." She said with a laugh. "What's going on?" She said looking at Kol who was behind her now.

Bonnie took Kol's hand and smiled. "Kol and I are kind of together."

"Kind of." He said jokingly. "Wait until you see Caroline." He said his grin getting even bigger.

"Speaking of Caroline." Bonnie said jabbing Kol in the ribs playfully. "She could really use a friend right now."

"Ok." She said watching her friend and the original. "Is Klaus…" She said trailing off motioning towards the upstairs.

"No." Kol said annoyed. "I'm afraid they had a bit of a spat. He's probably off doing something incredibly stupid."

"Right." She sighed at least she wouldn't have to be dealing with him at the moment. Although she got a feeling that there was a lot more going on than just Bonnie and Kol. Could Caroline and Klaus have a thing going on? She shook her head she was definitely out of the loop.

"I'll show you which room." Elijah said walking toward the stairs.

"Elena, just try not to freak out ok." Bonnie said.

"Why would I…"

"Just try not to." Bonnie said nervously before following Kol out of the room.

"Is Caroline ok?" Elena asked fear consuming her. Bonnie was obviously keeping something big from her.

"She's fine." Elijah said reassuringly. "A lot has happened since the last time you've seen her." He stopped in front of the door. "I'll make sure that Niklaus does not bother you should he return." Elijah said before stepping away.

Elena took a deep breath and opened the door to Klaus's room. She took a step in looking around at the room.

"I told you guys to leave me alone." Caroline said from what she assumed was the bathroom.

"Caroline?" She said concerned at the hurt and anger in her friends voice.

"Elena?" Caroline said stepping out of the bathroom.

Elena felt her mouth drop as she took in her friends condition. "Caroline oh my god." She said as she saw the very obvious baby bump.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for all your reviews, alerts and favorites.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Klaus stopped as he reached the motel his hybrids had overrun. He'd been thinking of a way to compel them so they couldn't be compelled by anyone else. He'd only hesitated because he wasn't sure what it would do to their free will. He knew how Caroline felt about taking away peoples free will. In this moment he didn't care.

He walked up to the hotel eager to see how this would work when one of the motel doors opened and out stepped Rebekah. He stopped in his tracks as he watched her adjust her shirt, and flip her hair about. "Bloody hell." He muttered shaking his head.

She looked up obviously hearing him she bit her lip and flashed over to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms.

He raised an eyebrow. "These are my hybrids. I think the better question is what are you doing with my hybrids?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "A girl has needs to Nik."

He shook his head frustrated and angry on so many different levels. "Stay away from my hybrids Rebekah."

"Maybe you should follow your own advice. Does Caroline know you're here?"

"No." He snarled.

Rebekah leveled her gaze at him and stopped him before he moved. "Let me guess you had a fight, and now in your impulsive idiocy your going to do something stupid to get you in even more trouble."

"I'll never be good enough for her anyway." He muttered moving past her.

She flashed in front of him again. "What happened?"

He went to move past her again, but she grabbed his arm. He swung her around and pulled her roughly to him. "Don't try to stop me Rebekha."

She met his eyes with defiance. "I don't know what happened Nik, but doing something stupid isn't going to help you. We all love Caroline Nik, we all see what she's done for you, how much she means to you. Let me help you before you really mess it up." He growled at her low in his throat, but she didn't move. "Talk to me Nik. You know I'm not going to leave until you do. We both know I always get what I want."

Sighing annoyed he released her. He wasn't going to accomplish anything, his sister was the most persistent and annoying of all his siblings. "I don't want to talk about it Bekah."

"That's ok I can wait." She said staring back at him with a smile.

"Go away."

"No." she sighed. "Maybe I'll just go back inside…"

"Ugh really Bekah."

She smiled triumphant. "Come on you can tell me about it on the way back to the house. Don't want all those blood bags to go bad."

"Yes, but you had time to stop in for a quickie."

"Oh there on dry ice, and like I said a girl has needs too. You ought to know." She said with a smile.

Yes he did know, Caroline was quite insatiable lately. He did much enjoy her hormones playing havoc with her libido. Although he doubted he was going to be helping with that problem anytime soon. He sighed as he got into the car this was going to be a long car ride.

"I.. Caroline… what is…" Elena stuttered as her eyes grew big and she stared.

Caroline huffed. She had thought Bonnie had told Elena about her, obviously not judging by her reaction. "Klaus and I are going to have a baby." She blurted out. "I really don't feel like a lecture it's been a crappy day so just save it." she said irritated.

Elena opened her mouth and shut it looking around the room nervously. "Ok." She said finally looking back at her. Her brown eyes slowly rising from her stomach to finally meet her eyes. "Can I ask how… I mean vampires…"

Caroline sighed she supposed it was a valid question. At least she wasn't attacking her for sleeping with Klaus. She sighed and sat on the bed motioning for Elena to join her. Elena looked nervous but finally shut the door and walked over. "He's not a vampire, he's a hybrid, and when we… were together we drank each other's blood." Elena made a face. "Bonnie thinks that his blood did something to me since I'm such a young vampire. Regardless of how it happened, it did."

Elena looked around again she could see her twirling her fingers nervously playing with the edges of her sweater. It occurred to her that she was probably very uncomfortable in Klaus's bedroom. "Don't worry he's not coming back in here at least not for a while. I'm pretty sure he's not even in the house."

Elena nodded and relaxed a little. "And to think you got on to me about not spilling the beans about kissing Damon." She said laughing.

Caroline laughed to feeling good for the first time that day. "I wanted to tell you, things have been crazy."

"So I see."

"So how are things with you. Anything you want to tell me?"

"Things have been crazy for me too. I can't even think about them like that right now. We've been hiding and constantly running. It's been awful."

"I know how you feel. I don't ever want to see Mikael or Alaric again." She said shuddering. "He saved my life, several times." She said biting her lip. "He didn't have to do that. He's been good to me."

"Are you happy Care?"

"Yes." She answered quickly. "Or I was… Tyler… he had a really hard time letting go. He tried to take me once when we were in Brussels, and than he came back here." She paused feeling tears forming again. "He's dead Elena. They could have compelled him and sent him away, but they killed him."

"They?"

"Bonnie and Kol… and Klaus." She wiped at the tears that started to fall again.

"Bonnie? Why?" Elena asked shocked.

"He was a threat I know that, he could have hurt me but he didn't. He wouldn't have hurt me. I told them to stop but they wouldn't listen." She said crying.

Elena leaned in and gave her a hug. "It's ok Care."

"He deserved better than that." She cried thankful that her friend was being so understanding.

"I know sweetie. I'm sure they were just trying to protect you."

Klaus walked in carrying two of the coolers that contained the blood bags. He was thankful that Rebekah had gone out of the way to make sure they were over stocked. If Alaric and Mikael were coming they needed to be prepared.

They had made a stop on the way to the grocery store to make sure there was plenty of food for Bonnie as well. He'd bought extra chocolate for Caroline as also. Rebekah had done more talking than listening, but had helped to calm him.

In all he was glad she had stopped him from doing something that would have only upset Caroline more. He loved Caroline and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. He just didn't want to get hurt anymore either. Most importantly he just wanted her to love him, if that was even possible.

He started toward the steps to go up to their room. He wanted to make sure she had plenty to eat in case she didn't feel like leaving the room. He frowned as Elijah stopped in front of him.

"Elena is in there." He said meeting his eyes.

Klaus frowned. "What? Why?"

"It's a long story. None the less I gave her my word you would behave yourself. Besides she seems to be helping to make her feel better." Elijah said quietly.

Klaus tilted his head and listened to their conversation. She did seem better he wasn't really sure what they were talking about, but they were both laughing. He sighed and walked to the kitchen. He supposed he was sleeping on the couch tonight anyway.

"Hello Katherine." Alaric said as she slowly came to. It was late she could hear the crickets chirping and the stars shone down through the trees.

Katherine blinked and tried not to struggle against the vervain soaked chains that bound her to the tree. She glared at Alaric, if there was one thing she hated it was being used. She much preferred to be the one in control.

Kol and the witch had become frustrated and left her here outside the barrier chained to this tree. She had wanted to answer some of their questions, but couldn't due to the compulsion she was under. Despite everything Klaus had done she didn't want him to die, because she would perish also.

"I see you attempted to complete your task." He said slightly amused by her predicament. "Did you kill her?"

"No." She sighed looking past him.

Alaric shook his head. "I'm having a hard time trying to figure out why I should keep you alive Katherine. Did you do anything besides get caught." He grabbed her face roughly. "Tell me." He said his eyes dilating.

"I bit the witch." She said against her will.

Alaric made a face and than smiled slowly as Mikael approached smiling as well. She wasn't sure why this was good news, but she was sure she was going to find out. "This could still work she has a connection to the witch." Mikael said with a smile.

She watched as a group of people formed around her. They were witches she realized as a fire suddenly roared to life around her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Your going to do exactly as I say." Mikael said staring into her eyes. "Your going to find Niklaus's pet and kill her. Do try not to mess it up this time."

Katherine took a shaky breath in as he backed away and the witches formed a circle around the fire and began chanting together. She gasped and sat up as she realized she was no longer chained to a tree. She looked around and realized she was in a bed _Well isn't this a yummy surprise_ she thought as she looked at the youngest Mikaelson brother. It was a shame she couldn't stay and enjoy his company.

She looked down at her hands and realized they'd put her in the witches body. She could feel the witch fighting the spell and hoped the witch would win the battle before she completed the task. Despite popular belief she did have morals.

Honestly she would like nothing better than to hurt Klaus, but she didn't want to kill Caroline. Not only was she a rarity amongst vampires. She was obviously pregnant. That was the one thing that still haunted her to this day, she never had gotten to hold her precious baby, never gotten to gaze into her eyes. Now she was about to take that from Caroline, at least she wouldn't know what she was missing, she would be dead as well. That still did little to comfort her.

She saw a stake sitting on the end table and smiled as she thought of some many wicked uses she could use on her companion. No fun for her tonight though. She picked it up and clasped it in her clammy hand. She crept down the hallway as the witch fought against her. She didn't fight back she wanted the witch to win. The witch must have realized this because she began to push harder attempting to regain control of her body. Unfortunately Bonnie's presence also gave her, her memories, she stopped just outside Klaus's bedroom door.

Slowly she opened the door. _well this was interesting. _she had expected Caroline and Klaus to be in bed instead it was Caroline and Elena. _Klaus must still be in the dog house. _Her job had just become ten times easier. They both slept peacefully. Sighing she walked over to the bed and raised her arm shaking as she tried to stop herself. She had perfect access to her heart from the back. Her and the witch were both fighting, but it was no use she gasped as her arm darted down towards Caroline.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up hopefully later today. Thank you for all your reviews and reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Caroline screamed as blinding hot pain exploded in her shoulder. Her eyes flew open and Elena sat up startled in the bed next to her. Something was pulled from her shoulder and the pain eased slightly as she began to heal. She turned quickly and saw Bonnie holding a blood soaked stake preparing to lunge at her.

"Bonnie." Elena screamed in horror.

Reflexes kicking in she scrambled to the side but her balance was off and she ended up falling on the floor. Bonnie dove toward her and she quickly rolled away. The door flew open she expected Klaus but it was Elijah instead he stared confused for a long moment before he rushed at Bonnie who was moving to attack her again. Caroline watched as Elijah backed her into the wall with a loud growl.

Klaus's eyes flew open as soon as he heard the scream. He ran to his room with lighting speed. He saw Caroline on the floor blood soaking her shirt above her collar bone. Elena was kneeling beside her hugging her. Elijah had someone pinned to the wall. Fear consumed him as he rushed toward Caroline and pulled her to him. Her arms wrapping around him her face buried in his shoulder as she clung to him. His eyes met with Elena's as she slowly backed away. "Shh your ok love I've got you." he whispered into her ear.

"What the hell is going on?" Kol said coming to stand in the doorway followed by Rebekah. "Elijah what the hell?" He said running towards Elijah who he realized had Bonnie pinned to the wall by her shoulders.

"She was attacking Caroline." Elijah stated calmly.

"What?" Kol asked trying to push on Elijah but his grip was iron clad. "Your hurting her let go."

"No." He growled causing Caroline to jump. "Not until we know what is going on." He gently pulled Caroline up with him as he stood, but kept her in his strong arms.

"I… she …" Caroline said confused. She was shaking and gripping onto his arm so tightly that if he wasn't a vampire he would have bruises.

"She attacked her." Elena said quietly.

"Bonnie wouldn't do that." Kol said looking over at them.

"News flash I'm not Bonnie."

It took him a matter of seconds to realize what had happened. He'd done it enough times over the centuries. "Katerina." He snarled.

"Yes." she hissed. "And in case you were wondering Alaric and Mikael are outside, with a ton of witches."

"Well we can fix one of those problems right now." Rebekah said flashing across the room and grabbing a hold of Elena.

"No." Caroline yelled spinning to where Rebekah had Elena her hands wrapped around her neck ready to snap it.

"Enough Bekah." He said in a low growl. Caroline was already on the edge the last thing he needed was for something else to happen to send her over. He needed to try and keep her calm. She didn't need anymore stress right now.

Rebekah pouted. "Oh come on."

"Rebekah." Elijah said turning toward her. "Release her."

Rebekah scoffed but released Elena and Elena took a step back not really sure where to go. Caroline stiffened and than spun away from him and rushed toward the bathroom where it sounded like she was getting ill.

"Well that probably isn't a good sign." Katherine said quietly.

He leveled a glare on her. 'If anything happens to her. Your going to beg me for death."

She rolled her eyes. "Your going to have to get me back in my body first, and hope Mikael doesn't kill me when he realizes I've failed."

"Let's take this elsewhere." Elijah said pulling Bonnie's body toward him and forcing her to walk. "Caroline doesn't need all of us in here."

Caroline sat on the cool tile leaning against the bathroom counter. She brought her knees into her and held them. She breathed through the pain. This was a contraction, but nothing like she had felt before. Her stomach hardened and an intense pain came along with it. She forced air in and out of her mouth until the pain finally subsided.

Klaus walked into the bathroom and knelt beside her taking her shaking hands into his steadying them. "Are you ok?"

_No._ "Yes." She said. He got up grabbing a towel and wetting it. He gently pulled her up taking her shirt off so she stood before him with only her bra. He cleaned her shoulder off his fingers running across her skin checking to make sure she was ok. Normally his skin on hers set her on fire, but something wasn't right. She had a terrible feeling about what that something might be. She wasn't going to freak him out until she knew for sure.

He left the bathroom again and came back a few seconds later carrying a blood bag. "Try to eat something sweetheart. It will help make you feel better."

She took the blood bag and tried to get the plug off but her hands wouldn't stop shaking. His hands covered hers and took the bag popping the top off before handing it back.

She took a big swig from the bag letting the thick substance coat her throat. "You don't look good love." He said cupping her face.

"Great your telling me I look like crap." she said trying to make it a joke.

"Well there's that attitude." He said kissing her forehead. Concern covered his face as he stroked her cheek. "Caroline. Are you ok?"

"I don't know." She said quietly, and she really didn't know.

"What can I do?"

"I'm going to take a shower, can you get me something to change in to." She said hoping a nice hot shower would help calm her nerves.

Elena watched as the originals drug Bonnie into the kitchen and threw her into a kitchen chair. To be honest she really wasn't sure what to do at this moment. She didn't really belong here, but she really wasn't sure where she should go. Klaus was taking care of Caroline it had surprised her the way he had held her. She'd never seen that side of him before. He truly did care for her.

"Now come on you can't hurt her." Kol said as Elijah and Rebekah tied Bonnie, well her body, to a chair.

"We need to figure out how to reverse this." Elijah said studying her.

"You should be more worried about what Alaric and Mikael are doing out there while your witch is useless." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't pretend like you care about us Katerina." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"If you go so do I."

"How long have you been in Bonnie's body?" Kol asked.

Katherine smiled. "Oh you would like to know wouldn't you. Don't worry I missed all the good stuff." She said with a wink.

"She's right." She finally said speaking up. The three originals turned to look at her. "She's in Bonnie's body. What are their witches doing out there? We have no witch right now."

For the first time ever she thought she saw fear on Elijah's face . "Keep an eye on her." he said before he walked toward her and gently pulled her with him.

She walked with Elijah through the house all the way to the other end. They walked into a study and he closed the doors behind them. "I think the time has come for you to play your part Elena. Have you made up your mind?"

Elena stared at Elijah. The day had been such a roller coaster she honestly hadn't thought about it too much. She swallowed. "I don't want to die." she answered honestly. "But I don't know that I want to be a vampire either."

"Elena." he said quietly taking her hands and leading her to the sofa. "Immortality doesn't mean that you have to lose yourself." She looked up at him meeting his eyes. She saw a mixture of emotions splay across his usually stoic face. "Look at Caroline she has held onto her humanity she is the most moral vampire I have ever met. Turning doesn't mean you lose who you are. You simple become a vampire, but that doesn't mean you have to become a monster. True you may never be able to have children or grow old, but that doesn't mean you won't live. If you die you won't get that either. By choosing immortality you can fall in love and spend all of eternity with the love of your life. See the world with them, enjoy everything this earth has to offer. Will you not consider it?"

She looked at her hands in his and felt a tiny tremor slide through her. His gaze staring at her with such intensity. His words washed over her. She thought of Caroline and her baby, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon. Could she leave them all behind? She took a shaky breath in having made up her mind. "You make it all sound so alluring. If I transition you will make sure I don't hurt anyone?"

"I give you my word." Elijah said with a small hint of a smile.

She watched as Elijah's face changed. She'd never seen his face before it was frightening yet their was something about it that made her heart beat faster and it wasn't fear. He bit into his wrist and offered it to her. She looked at his wrist already starting to knit back together. Closing her eyes she lowered her mouth to his wrist taking some of his blood into her mouth.

She felt her heart speed up as she pulled away and wiped the blood from her lips. His hands reached up cupping her face. "Relax Elena you have nothing to be afraid of." She felt his compulsion on her. For the first time she wished she wasn't drinking vervain, because her heart only sped up as his hands ran down to her neck. They tightened and than everything went dark.

Caroline stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. She felt calmer and the shaking had stopped. Klaus hadn't bothered her, but she was pretty sure he was still out there. She seriously doubted he would be leaving her alone anytime soon. Which she was still mad, but as another contraction rocked her she didn't want to be away from him either. She leaned against the shower wall eyes squeezed shut cold water hitting her until the pain ended.

She couldn't really be in labor now could she? She hoped that they were just more Braxton hicks contractions. It was possible. She just needed to relax. She dried off and pulled on the sweats and cami he had pulled out for her.

Klaus sat on the bed pencil and paper in hand but wasn't doing anything. She sat next to him and looked at the blank paper. He looked to her and she saw the mixture of emotions on his face and she knew what was going to happen a few seconds before his lips crashed down on hers.

She opened her mouth to him letting him. His hands reaching up pulling her closer. She wanted to run her hands into his hair and pull him close but she pushed on his chest. "Do you think I don't know what your doing?' She asked meeting his eyes. She swallowed as she saw the pain there. "You can't have sex with me every time something happens and you don't know how to handle it."

The hurt changed to anger. And he got up and walked away balling his hands into fists. "We have to talk about this." She said.

"Caroline."

"No if this is ever going to work you have to talk to me Nik." She said her own anger rising.

"Why do you even care?" He spat out. "You were obviously still in love with that stupid mutt. Just admit your only here with me because of the baby."

"Seriously? You really are dysfunctional. Yes I loved Tyler. But I'm not in love with him." She said rolling her eyes. "If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't spend all my time with you, I wouldn't be sleeping with you. I would be in a different room, in case you've forgotten I don't do something unless I want to. I want us to work I…" She stopped as the bedroom door flew open.

"Sorry." Elijah said looking between the two of them seeming slightly embarrassed. "We have a problem. The witches just brought down the barrier out front. There working on the one to get in the house as we speak."

**Sorry for another cliffhanger. Another update tomorrow. Thanks for all your reviews and reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Klaus wasn't sure how much more he could take. This day just kept getting worse and horribly worse. Caroline slowly got up and walked toward the door her eyes on him, he could see the tears that threatened to spill over. To say he found her infuriating was an understatement. He followed her out the door and down the stairs to where Rebekah and Kol were sitting in the entertainment room.

A movie was playing in the background to give them privacy. Caroline sunk down into the couch closing her eyes as she leaned back. He sat next to her and she opened her eyes and he could see the emotions churning in them. Her earlier words were still ringing in his head. He wished their conversation hadn't of been interrupted.

She had made some valid points and he did feel a little better he still had doubts about where exactly it was they stood. He didn't understand the difference between loving someone and being in love although there seemed to be one according to her. She was the first person in a thousand years that had made him feel anything she was the reason his humanity was back on. She was his greatest weakness, which his father and Alaric were exploiting. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

"We need to come up with a plan." Rebekah said sitting in the arm chair and putting a hand on Caroline's knee. She gave her a small smile and Caroline relaxed a little.

"We need to get Bonnie back." Kol said pacing around the room.

Caroline looked around the room eyes searching. "Where's Elena."

Elijah cleared his throat and knelt down in front of her. He felt her tense, and he frowned at his brother. It appeared they weren't going to catch any breaks. Although to be honest he didn't care what happened to the bloody doppelganger at this point.

"Did Elena tell you anything about her plans?" He asked eyebrows raised. Caroline shook her head and he saw the worry on her face. Elijah cleared his throat again, something he never did unless he was about to give bad news. "She called and asked me to meet with her yesterday. She wanted a favor." Caroline's head shot up and he saw a tear fall down her face. Elijah gave her a sad smile. "I convinced her to turn. She's in transition as we speak."

"What?" Rebekah said standing up. "Are you saying that one of the hunters is dead?"

The doppelganger was dead. Elijah had killed her, and she was turning into a vampire. Klaus turned and looked at Caroline more tears ran down her beautiful face. He pulled her to him and she cried into his shoulder clutching his shirt. "She didn't want this."

"As devastating as this is, we still need to come up with a plan." Rebekah said irritated. "Mikael, witches, and at least a dozen vampires are out there all ready to do his bidding. It is only a matter of time until they break the barrier on the house. And than we are really screwed."

"Like I said we need to figure out how to get Bonnie back." Kol said throwing his hands up exasperated. "We could really use a witch right now."

"It's not for a lack of trying." Bonnie said standing in the door way.

Klaus growled leaping to his feet pinning her to the wall. "How did you get out?" he snarled.

She laughed. "Like I'm going to tell you. If all hell wasn't breaking loose outside I would be long gone."

Klaus growled and gripped her tighter. "Stop." Caroline yelled rushing to his side. He glared at her, but saw the fresh tears and loosened his grip on her. Caroline gave him an annoyed glare before turning back to Bonnie. "What do you mean it's not for a lack of trying?"

"Bonnie is still in here she's fighting to regain control of her body, but hasn't been able to do so yet." She said shrugging.

"Still doesn't explain why your helping us." He said tightening his grip on her again.

"Self preservation." She said giving him a drool stare. "If you die so do I."

"You tried to kill Caroline." He snarled tightening his grip. His hate for Katerina was strong. He wanted nothing more than to kill her it truly was unfortunate she was in Bonnie's body at the moment. He had to keep control of himself as Bonnie was still human and very fragile.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "I was compelled, and I missed on purpose. You have no idea how easy it would have been to kill her in her sleep. Between Bonnie and I we managed to stake her shoulder instead of her heart."

"We have other things to worry about than this." Elijah said touching his shoulder. "At the moment were going to have to assume we all want the same thing."

"There getting close to breaking the barrier." Katherine said looking around a hint of fear on Bonnie's face.

"We should leave." Rebekah said getting up.

Klaus glared at Bonnie before releasing her and pulling Caroline to him. She was still tense but she didn't fight him. "Not all of us can run." He stated looking down at Caroline. There was no way she could run not now. He remembered how hard it had been in London on her.

Elijah nodded in agreement. "Elena is still in transition."

"Bonnie can't be left behind they will kill her." Kol said staring at Bonnie's body frustrated.

Rebekah huffed. "Maybe we all don't have to."

"He'll go after you first." Kol said staring at him. Klaus flinched at the reminder. He was the one Mikael hated the most he was the one he would kill first. He was the one that he would pursue. "You're the fastest of us."

"And Caroline can't run." he growled.

"No, but Rebekah can." Kol said smiling. He turned towards Bonnie. "Do they know about Caroline's…" He paused looking at Caroline and he instinctively pulled her closer to him. He didn't like anyone looking at her like that. "condition." He finished.

"No."

"Rebekah and Nik can go." Kol said turning back to them. "Make a run for it. You two are the fastest. She could pass for Caroline if you keep her face out of view."

"No." Him and Caroline said at the same time. They looked at each other he wasn't sure exactly what it was he saw on her face, but was glad she didn't want to be separated. He looked back to Kol. "I'm not letting Caroline out of my sight again."

"She'll be with Elijah and I." Kol said irritated. "We will keep her safe."

"No." He growled. He refused to leave Caroline. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brothers, because he did. He just couldn't stand not knowing if she was ok or not. If something happened to her he would lose all control.

"I might have an idea." Bonnie said walking into the room. "Actually Bonnie might have an idea."

"What makes you think we'll trust anything you say?" Rebekah asked.

Katherine shrugged. "Suit yourself." She said starting to walk away.

"What is it?" Elijah all but growled.

"Bonnie thinks she can do a spell kind of like an illusion so that it looks like you and Caroline." She said turning to him with a smile.

"How do we know Bonnie's really in there?" Kol asked walking towards her anger on his face.

Katherine smiled. "She's says to tell you she'll knock you out and break your neck again if you don't listen to me." she said smugly causing Kol to laugh.

"Can you do it though?" Rebekah asked.

"Why can't you just put up a new barrier?" Elijah asked.

"The illusion spell is quite simple. The barrier spell took hours and a lot of magic to put in place it was many different spells lots of preparation that we don't have time for."

Caroline released the breath she was holding and loosened her grip on Klaus's arm as her contraction ended. She was having her own personal melt down right now, and didn't want to add to the chaos. Besides the contractions were far apart, and labor took hours.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She whispered pulling away from him. He didn't let go of her instead he slipped his hand into hers and led her to the kitchen. He really was taking the whole not letting her out of his sight thing serious. They walked silently to the kitchen and he pulled out a chair for her.

"O negative?" He asked walking to the fridge.

"Yes and some orange juice." He quirked an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes. She couldn't help it if she wanted odd things.

"I didn't say anything." He smirked.

"You were thinking it."

He slid the bag in front of her and grabbed a cup pouring the orange juice and setting it in front of her. "Are you sure your ok?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't feel very well." She said quietly. It wasn't a lie, not exactly the truth either. She drank some more of the blood ignoring his smirk as she switched to the orange juice.

"Do you want me to make you something?" He asked staring at her intently.

She sighed trying to decide if she wanted to eat or not. Despite their light conversation she could still feel the energy between them. There fight was nowhere close to over. "Just some cookies or something."

He got up and set some Oreos in front of her and grabbed one out of the package twisting it in two. "Caroline…"

"Hey we think we got it figured out. Katherine's made a condition though." Kol said.

Caroline sighed as their conversation was interrupted again. She'd been so close to telling him she'd loved him in the bedroom when Elijah had walked in. She didn't forgive him for what happened with Tyler, but she could see that he just didn't understand. She knew that relationships and trust were something he didn't do, and to be honest with everything that had happened she really didn't feel like fighting anymore.

Klaus grumbled something under his breath as he picked up her snacks and waited for her to get up. Obviously he wasn't going to let her be by herself at all. She couldn't really blame him with everything going on. Despite everything she felt safe with him. He had promised to keep her safe, and he wasn't going to break his word.

"What is it you want?" Klaus growled as he stopped in front of Bonnie.

Caroline could tell by the huge grin on Bonnie's face that this was going to be something that would set him off. "I will help you on the condition that you give your word not to kill me."

His laugh was hollow and she held her breath wondering if he would give his word or not. "I give my word that I won't kill you now, but if I ever see your face again I make no promises." His voice was menacing.

She smiled. "I have no intention of ever seeing you again. I suppose we have a deal." she turned back to the room and looked around. Caroline sucked in a breath and gripped the wall as pain raked through her. "So the plan is for Elijah and Elena." Caroline snapped her head back up noticing Elena sitting on the couch sipping a blood bag. She felt a wave of relief wash over her that her friend was ok. She looked back down missing the rest of the plan as she tried to fight through the pain. She would tell Nik as soon as they got in the car. They had a plan in place and she wasn't going to have them scrambling to make a new one, when she still had hours before she actually gave birth.

Klaus got in the car with Caroline and they both waited. He hated to leave his brothers and sister, but the car would be unexpected and they could go much faster this way at least with the way he intended on driving. Elijah had the dagger and him and Elena were disguised to look like him and Caroline.

He wasn't sure if the doppelganger had volunteered or hadn't been giving the choice, seeing as she had suicidal tendencies she must have volunteered. Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie were in the car next to them. Kol behind the wheel. They had decided that giving them multiple objects to chase would divide the vampires, so if one of them were stopped they would have less to fight off. He heard the front door open and that was his queue.

He turned the key his SUV roaring to life. He peeled out pushing the v8 to it's limit. Kol was right next to him as they smashed through the garage doors he turned to the left and they went right.

They made it to the main highway in less than a minute and he accelerated on the open black top to well over a hundred. It seemed they were in the clear for the moment. He looked over to Caroline she had her eyes closed and was gripping the door. "Don't worry I have no intention of crashing." He said hoping to make her smile. She didn't move. "We should be safe now love." He said soothingly touching her hand.

To his surprise she grabbed it squeezing it tightly. "Good." She breathed out as if it were hard.

"Caroline?"

She looked to him fear on her face. "Nik I'm pretty sure I'm in labor." She said quietly meeting his eyes.

He swallowed seeing the fear on her face the obvious pain. He felt his own pulse accelerate and his fear consume him. He could handle this he took in a deep breath. "It's ok love. Were going to be ok. We'll be meeting Rebekah and Kol in a few hours." He hoped she had a few more hours. "It will be a few hours right?"

"It should be." she said relaxing. "I meant what I said earlier…about us… wanting us to work."

"Love is a vampires greatest weakness Caroline. You're my weakness that's how they can get to me is through you." He said staring at the road. "I love you Caroline."

"Your wrong." She said looking at him. He tried to maintain his composure as her words hurt him. He wasn't sure what he expected not that. He listened as she continued. "Love isn't weakness. It makes you stronger. It makes you fight harder. It gives you a reason to be. It's what makes you get up when it shouldn't even be possible. You get up because your love is so strong that you can't bare to live without it. The thought of being separated makes you do things you didn't even think possible. That one person keeps you centered keeps you grounded. Love is stronger than hate. I love you Nik, and I am your biggest strength not your weakness. We make each other better people. As long as we hold on to each other we can overcome anything."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Kol sped out of the driveway his truck had four wheel drive and could handle going off road. Nik had been given the easiest route straight to the road, as Caroline was the most fragile at the moment. It was only a few miles through the woods to the main road.

He would have much preferred running, but he knew Rebekah couldn't handle long distance running and there was no way he could carry Bonnie as far as they would need to go. They had almost made it out of the trees when they saw the large group of vampires and witches.

He clutched his head trying to focus as the worse migraine of his life sliced into his head like an ax. He forced his eyes to stay open even though all he could see was black spots. He had to stay focused. Rebekah held her head with both hands leaning forward.

Bonnie lurched forward grabbing the steering wheel. "Don't let go of the pedal." She said trying to steady the car. It was too late though the tree was already right in front of them. He heard a scream and a loud crunch before everything went black.

"There not here yet." Klaus said pulling into the parking lot.

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You turned a three hour drive into an hour. Besides they had to go the long way around." Caroline let out a long breath as she leaned back into the seat. Her contractions were coming closer together and becoming stronger.

"You ok?" He asked gently stroking her cheek.

She turned looking into his blue eyes. She sensed a calm in him that she hadn't ever seen. They hadn't said much after they had told each other how they felt. She felt better getting her feelings in the open, and sensed he felt the same. It was the only explanation for his calm demeanor. She on the other hand was anything but calm. She forced a smile. 'I'm ok." she was other than the fact of being in labor and exhausted.

He kissed her gently on the lips. "Can I do anything?"

"Talk to me tell me something I don't already know about you. Keep my mind off this."

"I was living in Paris when the Nazis took control." He said looking at her. She laughed and he continued. "Paris is one of my favorite cities even to this day. Shame what those imbeciles did to it."

"What did you do?" She asked. There was so much about him she still didn't know. She couldn't even begin to imagine seeing the things he had.

"There wasn't much I could do. The first attack came by bombs and than the ground troops invaded. I took out a small contingent, but I was one against an army and bullets still hurt."

"I know."

"You've been shot before?" He asked turning to her.

She bit her lip she hated talking about her experiences of being tortured. "Yeah except with wood bullets. In the head and than he just shot me to make it hurt." She saw the lethal look in his eyes and sighed. "He's already dead. Damon and Stefan took care of him."

"Another vampire?" He asked anger still in his voice.

"Werewolf. Damon killed Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle some friends of his came looking and I just happened to get stuck in the middle. They were trying to break the sun and moon curse." she said rolling her eyes at him.

"So you weren't kidding about the always getting tortured part." He said. She cocked her head at him as she remembered mentioning something about that their first night.

"You were actually listening to me?"

"I always listen to you sweetheart."

"And to think I thought you only just wanted in my pants."

"At first I did. Than you refused me, that's never happened before. The more I tried the more intrigued I became by you the more I wanted you. Than once I had you I realized that I still craved you."

She shivered at the low seductive tone in his voice. "You could have just compelled me."

"I could have." He said leaning over to kiss her. "It wouldn't have been real though. I wanted you Caroline, all of you."

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Absolutely." He said caressing her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

Elena stopped bending down trying to catch her breath. She had no idea how long they had been running just that it felt like forever. Her first time running as a vampire and she was running for her life. It had amazed her the speed that she had moved at. The way the trees had whooshed by in a blur.

"You ok." Elijah asked standing next to her.

She looked up and cringed as he still looked like Klaus. "Yeah. I feel like I just finished a marathon."

He gave her a small smile before looking around. "I feel like that was too easy. Nobody followed us."

"You think Katherine double crossed us." She asked fear for her friend consuming her.

"I don't know. If Klaus dies so would she… but that doesn't mean she couldn't have been compelled again."

Elena watched as he pulled out his cell phone she wasn't quiet sure why she found it so odd that he had one, maybe because she'd never seen him with anything technological before. He sighed. "No service?" she guessed looking around at the dense forest.

"No." He sighed. "Can you keep running?"

"Yeah." she said trying not to look at him. It really creped her out to see him in Klaus's body.

Kol forced his eyes open he could not black out. The smell of blood hit him, causing his hunger to surge. He was hurt. He looked for the source and his heart broke at the sight of Bonnie laying unconscious in between him and Rebekah on the center console. He saw the slight rise of her chest and sighed in relief.

"Bekah." He said nudging her roughly. Her head swung limply about.

Groaning he looked outside to see the group of vampires converging on them. His face changing he threw his truck door open and pounced on the first vampire to approach catching him about the neck and twisting.

He was hit with another migraine and fell to his knees grasping the earth beneath him. One of the vampires went to strike fighting against the blinding pain he blocked their hand and twisted pulling himself up. He reached his fist into his chest and plucked out the vampires heart. _One down lots more to go._

He ran at another vampire catching them around the waist and tackling them to the ground. He needed to take out the witches before they knocked him out. He snapped the vampires neck and stalked forward. He felt something warm on his lips and tasted blood his blood. He swiped a hand across his face seeing the red substance. _damn witches were making his nose bleed from this headache. _

His headache stopped suddenly and he turned to see Bonnie sitting up in the car. Blood ran from her forehead to her jaw but he saw the fire in her eyes as she quietly chanted. One by one the witches fell to the ground. He needed to feed and immobilize them. Mustering his strength he ran towards the closest witch and tore into there neck.

The blood tasted sweet and he let it slide down his throat before he dropped her lifelessly body to the ground. He wiped his mouth and than looked back to Bonnie. Racing towards her. "You ok love?" He asked helping her from the mangled car.

"I think so." She said hugging him.

"Is it really you?" He asked searching her eyes. Touching her head lightly where the wound was.

"Yes, I think the crash knocked her out of me for good." she said kissing him lightly.

"I'm fine to thanks for asking." Rebekah called climbing out of the car holding her head. She walked to one of the fallen witches and drained them dry.

He broke a tree branch off a nearby tree breaking it into pieces so that they had sharp points. He approached the vampires one by one jamming the wood into there hearts. "We should go." He said turning back to Bonnie.

Klaus stared at Caroline as she gripped onto the door and his hand simultaneously. Her eyes were closed and a mask of pain was on her face. He wished he could do something for her but he couldn't. He looked to the clock they had been here for nearly an hour waiting.

Frustrated he turned the car on and used his free hand to push it into drive. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked teeth gritted.

"Your in pain sweetheart. I'm just going to take you someplace more comfortable."

"Pretty sure I'm not going to be comfortable anywhere."

"Well I don't fancy our child being born in the car."

"Yes I would prefer a hospital with drugs."

He smirked. "I'm good love, but I don't think I could compel an entire floor of the hospital. Way to many people." Maybe not a hospital but he had an idea he pulled out his phone pulling up the internet.

"It's five in the morning." she spat out.

"It's a hospital love, there's a ton of people regardless of the time."

"Don't care."

"Women did this all the time without drugs in my time."

"Yeah well if they'd of had the choice in the stone ages they would have taken it."

"It probably wouldn't do you any good sweetheart. Your metabolism is faster as a vampire."

She sighed and groaned. He looked at the clock as she squeezed his hand again. It had only been three minutes since the last time. He tried to maintain his calm she was irritable and obviously in pain. It was up to him to stay calm. Although he had to admit he was more frightened of that baby then anything else in his life.

"You ok?" He asked when she hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"Seriously?" She asked glaring at him causing him to smirk. "You better be glad Bonnie's not here or we'd be doing a body switch right now." He laughed and she leveled a death glare on him.

"What's your favorite book?" He asked trying to take her mind off things.

"Gone with the wind. Why?" She answered annoyed.

"Movie?"

"Same. I love Scarlett."

He laughed. "Yes you two hard heads have nothing in common."

"Ha ha."

He stopped for a minute as he thought about the name. "What do you think about Scarlett for the baby?"

"Scarlett?" She said her breathing heavy again. "It's pretty." she said looking at him.

"I think so to." He said meeting her blue eyes. She relaxed again. "It's getting close isn't it?"

"I'm ok I don't feel like I need to push yet." She said exhaling heavily.

"Yet. That inspires such confidence love." He said running his thumb across her hand.

Elijah heard the sound of twigs breaking and shoes crunching on leaves. He pulled Elena to him and motioned to her startled expression for her to be quiet. He moved silently and hid them behind a rock. It had been to easy. He'd known something was wrong.

He closed his eyes listening to the sound of the approaching footsteps. They were coming from every direction. No doubt Mikael was with them. He would come after Klaus first. It was Klaus he hated the most. He knew what Mikael was capable of and wasn't looking forward to it. They had walked directly into a trap.

He looked over to Elena who looked worried he gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. "You should run Elena. It is me he will come after not you."

"Are you sure about that?" She hissed. "It was Caroline he tried to kill."

No he wasn't sure he just hoped that she could get away before the chaos started. Mikeal would hurt her as well, and the thought of him hitting her made his blood boil.

"Well look what we got here. Just like you to cower behind a rock boy." Mikael said stopping in front of them.

Elena moved back into him her warm body colliding with his. He wanted to tell her to run, but they were surrounded and had nowhere to go. He stood up and stared at his father his fists balling at his sides.

"Shall I kill your pet first or you. Either way your both going to die." MIkael said as he launched himself at them.

He shoved Elena out of the way as Mikael tackled him to the ground. His fists hammering into him. He knew how cruel Mikael could be, but his fists seemed so much more punishing since he thought he was Klaus. He felt a pang of guilt for his younger brother. He heard Elena scream. "Leave her alone." He snapped.

"What's the matter boy don't like me hitting your pet?" he snarled. "I quite enjoyed it last time."

Elijah felt the anger engulf him as he grasped his fathers fist that was plunging towards him. He looked over to Elena and saw the fear on her face as the vampires held her tightly.

"What the…." Mikael said loosening his grip he saw Elena turn into her true form and took advantage of the element of surprise. He bucked up tossing him to the side and swung connecting his fist with his jaw.

He sprinted towards Elena knocking the vampires down as he grabbed her roughly and took off at a run. He'd never moved so fast in his life and he knew he was running for both of their lives at this moment.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked as they pulled into a parking lot. It was nearly seven in the morning they had been driving all night. She was exhausted her body hurt she just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Klaus tucked his cell phone back into his pocket. "Well it isn't a hospital, but this should work." He said hurrying to her side of the car.

Caroline looked at the sign and frowned. "It's a midwife clinic." she said as he picked her up. She scoffed. "I can walk."

He kissed her forehead. "I know, but I'm trying to be nice."

She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. "At least no one will think to look for us here."

"True." he laughed.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked as they walked through the sliding doors.

"I need a room for my friend." he said using his compulsion.

"Friend?" She said scowling at him.

"This way." The woman said leading them away.

"Force of habit." He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and placed her head back on his shoulder. They walked into a room and she saw a plush bed and pillows a whirlpool tub in the corner and other things that she didn't even want to think about what they were for.

She grabbed onto him as another contraction rocked her. She fought to breath as he placed her on the bed. She clung to him like a life line and he stood hanging over her his hands holding her arms. "Get us a doctor now." He ordered she wasn't even sure he'd used compulsion but the woman went running from the room.

"I don't feel so great." She said as she tried to breath through the pain.

"It's going to be ok." He said hugging her.

Bonnie stood uneasily as Kol set her down he bit into his wrist and offered it to her. She looked at it for a long moment. Her body was screaming and she was pretty sure she had a broken arm and maybe some broken ribs. "I can't." She said finally as the wound knitted closed.

"Why? Your hurt let me help you." Kol said examine her head again.

"The way the night is going I could die." She said quietly not able to meet his eyes.

"All the more reason for you to have my blood in your system love." HE said tipping her chin up so she met his eyes.

"I would be a vampire. Do you have any idea what that would do to a witch?" She asked searching his eyes. "You can't be a witch and a vampire."

"But you would be dead." he said hurt on his face.

"Just a few more pushes and your there. Your doing great." The doctor said encouragingly.

He helped Caroline sit up as she pushed again his hand in hers as she fought through the pain. He'd tried to get them to give her medicine but it had been too late. Her labor had already been to advanced. He gave her credit though he could tell it hurt and she was handling herself well.

Caroline fell back on the bed and he heard the soft cry and he felt his heart stop as the doctor held their baby up placing her in Caroline's arms. He stared at her love and fear coursing through him. Caroline snuggled her closer and he saw tears in her eyes as she kissed their daughter on the forehead. "She's perfect." She whispered.

"Wow." The doctor said both of them looking to her. "How did?" She said looking up at them baffled.

Caroline shifted sitting up more. "Compel her Nik."

Realizing that Caroline was healing he sat up and grabbed the doctor forcing her to look at him. "I need you to get my… girl friend some clothes to change into. Bring us clothes, diapers, and formula for the baby. If you have blood bags I need you to put them in a cooler and bring them here as well. After you do that your going to clean this room and forget that you ever saw us." the woman blinked and nodded.

He turned back to Caroline who was climbing up from the bed. Their daughter still cooing contently in her arms. "Should you be up" He asked holding her arm to keep her steady.

She smiled. "I'm a little weak but I'm healed I feel good."

He returned her smile and kissed her. "She's beautiful." He said hugging them both to him. Caroline moved and he froze as she started to place her in his arms. "What are you doing'" he asked in horror. He couldn't hold her the very thought terrified him.

She left her hands on the baby and met his eyes. "Your fine Nik just support her head." To prove her point she backed away and smiled. "I know we need to go. I'm covered in blood I need to take a shower. I'll be quick and you'll be fine." she knelt down kissing Scarlett on the head leaving him there holding their daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

Klaus watched Caroline from the corner of his eyes as he drove down the highway. She held Scarlett in her arms bundled in a bunch of blankets. He would be lying if he said he wasn't still terrified of her, he was. How could he love something so much that he had only just met. The thought of hurting her terrified him. He was a monster his hands had been used to do such awful things.

Caroline had said love was a strength, perhaps she was right because looking at his family in this moment there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to keep them safe. Caroline looked so comfortable holding their daughter, it was as if she were made to do it.

Caroline looked over at him and leaned over to look at the speedometer. "Your going awfully slow." She said eyebrows raised. "You were pushing well over a hundred last night."

"Yes well a lots changed sweetheart." He reminded her looking at Scarlett.

"I know." She sighed. "I just…" she trailed off.

He touched her hand. "What is it?"

"We don't have anything for her. Were on the run again. I just… nothing can happen to her." She said holding his hand.

"It's going to be ok Caroline. Nothing is going to happen to you two. I will kill anyone who threatens you."

"I'm glad she's here but I felt safer when I was pregnant like I could protect her better. I'm just scared. I wish Mikael was dead and we had nothing to worry about."

Bonnie walked between Kol and Rebekah as they hiked down the road. That was the bad thing about rural Virginia not many cars traveled down this part of the highway.

She wasn't sure how long they had been walking but it was early morning judging by the way the sun was slowly rising. The walk had been silent. She knew Kol was mad at her for not taking his blood. She didn't want to be a vampire. She'd seen how it had affected Abby not having her powers and didn't want it. How could she go from being a strong and powerful witch to something she despised.

She'd heard of witches casting spells and drinking potions to keep themselves young. She would have to look into that. She loved Kol and would do anything for him, but turning into a creature she hated wasn't an option. It was ironic that she was in love with the one thing she hated most.

"Finally a car." Rebekah said irritated.

Bonnie just hoped it slowed down. She watched as Rebekah walked into the road. Apparently it wasn't going to be an option. The car slowed and she sighed as the man said something suggestive to Rebekah. That was a big mistake.

She didn't protest when Rebekah yanked him from the car and threw him into a near by ditch. "Do you think Nik is still waiting for us?" KOl asked as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Since we were suppose to meet him over six hours ago…probably not." Rebkeah said sliding into the back seat. "None of us have our cells either."

"I could try and do a locator spell on Caroline again." Bonnie said wearily.

"I hope they are ok. Caroline didn't look well last night." Rebekah said yawning.

"Well I did try to kill her." She said sheepishly. It had surprised her how hard it had been to fight the compulsion and Katherine. She was even more surprised that Katherine was fighting against it as well. She had gotten a glimpse into the woman's mind and had been surprised by what she had seen. Even evil bitches had morals apparently.

"It wasn't your fault love." Kol said quietly though he made no effort to look at her.

Elena walked into the hotel suite and fell onto the couch. It had been a long night of running. Mikael had nearly killed Elijah if he hadn't of changed into his proper form when he did they would both be dead.

"Are you ok?" Elijah asked locking the door behind them.

"I think I could sleep the whole day away." She said looking around at the lush suite. She'd never seen something so fancy before, although she wouldn't expect anything different from Elijah. She got the sense that he prided himself on being a noble man.

"I am sorry about Mikael." He said looking around.

He seemed different hurt, vulnerable. "Was it always like that?" She knew she had no right to ask that, but couldn't help herself.

He sighed and sat down next to her. "My past is very bitter Elena. I know Rebekah told you some of our story." She nodded. "Mikael hated Klaus, he's always hated Niklaus. Everything was always his fault I'm sure you've begun to see how your vampirism messes with your emotions? Well imagine growing up with a father who hated you and constantly told you, you were worthless and incapable of being loved. I don't condone what Niklaus has done, but I can't blame him for lashing out either. He's changed though thanks to Caroline. He has his humanity back."

"He does seem to care for her." she conceded. As much as she hated to admit it she could see the love they shared.

"He will take care of her and protect her and their child. Nik is a good man Elena."

She wasn't willing to go so far as he was a good man, but she was sure he would protect Caroline and the baby.

Caroline cradled Scarlett to her as she got out of the car. Klaus pulled her close and put his arm around her as they walked into the mall. They had so much to buy. She'd written a list of things as they had drove.

She sighed as they walked into the baby store and looked around. The list of things they needed was long, and she had no idea how they were going to take all this stuff with them everyday as they hopped from place to place. She didn't mind the running so long as they didn't get caught.

"Let's get the important stuff first." she murmured as she headed to the formula.

They both looked at the list and added things to the cart as they quickly shopped. " We need to get you something else to." HE said taking in her hospital scrubs.

"There actually really comfortable." she teased.

"Well blue is a good color for you." He murmured in her ear.

She rolled her eyes. "I feel hideous in them."

"Sweetheart you look gorgeous no matter what you wear." He whispered in her ear as he pressed himself against her back.

The moment was ruined when his cell phone beeped and he backed away to pull his cell phone out of his pocket. She looked at the id and saw Kol's name. Klaus sighed and opened the text. His face was unreadable as he looked at the screen. "What's wrong?"

"It's a text. He wants to know where we are." He said looking at her. "We always call each other. Something isn't right." He said dialing the numbers and putting the phone to his ear. She listened as the phone rang and rang before going to voicemail. "Let's keep moving. Were getting new phones to." He said looking around.

She felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. She could only think of one reason Kol would send a text, but not answer his phone. It wasn't him that had sent the text. Either he had dropped his phone somewhere or something horrible had happened.

_Caroline fought against the two vampires that held her by the arms. She kicked and screamed growling and hissing, but their grip was firm and she couldn't break it. _

_Mikael kicked and punched Klaus his hands were wrapped in gloves soaked in wolfs bane. "Stop please." She screamed as he punched him again. She saw the blood on Klaus's face the whole left side was covered in his blood. "Stop." She yelled again as Klaus fell to the ground and made no effort to get back up._

_Mikael turned to her stalking toward her. He grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. His grip so tight she tasted blood in her mouth. She spat at him blood drops running down his face. He wiped it away and gripped her hair wrenching her towards him. _

_She hissed at him but he gripped her again meeting her eyes. "I want you to kill him." He said a wicked grin on his face as his compulsion hit her. _

"_Wh.. What?" She stammered as she tried to fight it. _

"_Kill your lover." he said again the compulsion stronger. He placed something in her hand. She looked down to see the dagger in her hand._

"_No." She said her lip trembling her hand shaking as she involuntarily gripped the stake in her hand._

"_I said kill him." The compulsion was stronger now. She wanted to fight it but her body was moving despite what her head was saying. "That's it." He hissed in her ear as he walked with her._

_She felt hot tears running down her face as she stood over Klaus. His blue eyes met hers and she saw the fear mirrored in his eyes as she fought against the compulsion. She didn't want to do this she couldn't. _

Klaus came awake with a start as Caroline thrashed in the bed next to him. It took him a second to realize she was having a nightmare. "Caroline." He said shaking her. She continued to thrash. "Caroline." He said more forcefully. He saw tears rolling down her face falling onto the pillow. "Caroline." he all but yelled.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up almost colliding with him. Her blue eyes were red and filled with fear as she took in the room and rested her eyes on him. Bursting into tears she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

He pulled her close and stroked her hair. "It was just a nightmare love. It's ok." he said soothingly.

"It felt so…real." She said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh. It's ok." he said trying to comfort her.

It took a good fifteen minutes for her to stop crying and shaking. The only thing that remained was an occasional hiccup from her crying. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was Mikael." She whispered against his shoulder.

He stiffened. "What do you mean? Was he in your dream?" That shouldn't be possible he'd had no physical contact with her other than the one time he had hit her months ago.

"No.' She pulled back wiping her face as she looked at him. "This was different than when you visited me in my dreams. It still felt real it was awful."

"What happened?' he asked she was still shaken from it, and he hated seeing her so upset.

She shivered and bit her lip. "We were in the woods and he was… he was… hitting you… he had wolfs bane on his gloves…" she shook her head as fresh tears fell again. "He… he… compelled me… to kill… you." She met his eyes and he saw the fear so fresh in them. "I tried so hard to fight against it… but I couldn't." She fell into him again crying.

"It was just a dream." He said trying to comfort her. Although he was on edge now to. That sounded like something Mikael would do. The ultimate way to hurt him. "We will get vervain tomorrow. You can start taking it everyday again."

She pulled away sniffling. "Katherine was on vervain Nik, all he has to do is bleed me dry or wait until it leaves my system."

He sighed and cupped her face wiping the tears away. She was right even vervain wouldn't keep her safe forever. He'd been thinking of the wording to keep his hybrids from being compelled by anyone else. "I might have an idea." he murmured kissing her gently. "I don't think your going to like it though."

"What?" she asked desperately.

"I could try to compel you." He said looking at her eyes.

He saw the shock and a fresh wave of fear on her face as she swallowed thinking about what he had just said.

"You don't have to do it though. I haven't tried it I was going to try it on my hybrids, but didn't get the chance to. I have no idea if it will even work." he said still holding her face.

She swallowed and met his eyes. "I trust you Nik. I love you." She bit her lip. "I want you to try. I don't ever want to feel like that."

"I love you too Caroline." He kissed her pulling her to him. She had no idea how much it meant to him for her to give that kind of trust to him. "First things first lets make sure that you lost your ability to resist compulsion when you gave birth." he cupped her face and thought about what he wanted to say. Inhaling sharply. "Your going to remember everything I tell you." he felt her relax a little at that. "Kiss me." he said. She blinked and than leaned into him kissing him. He pulled back and cupped her face again she frowned but didn't say anything. "Are you still ok?" He asked meeting her eyes.

She swallowed. "Yes."

She was still tense though he knew how much she hated compulsion and wanted to make this easy for her. "Relax." The muscles in her shoulders fell and she looked at him expectantly. "I give you the power of free will nobody can compel you to do anything you don't want to. If someone tries to compel you, you have the power to resist the compulsion."

She blinked a few times and frowned. "Is that what you were going to tell your hybrids?"

He laughed. "Not exactly. I made a few adjustments for you sweetheart."

"Thank you." She said kissing him.

"Don't thank me until we know if it works sweetheart." he mumbled against her lips.

"You going to compel me to kiss you again." she asked sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"No I much prefer you doing it because you want to." Her lips met his setting him on fire. "Are you sure you should be doing this?" He asked as she laid down pulling him with her.

"I feel great." She said against his lips.

"What about Scarlett? She's right there sleeping?" he said motioning to the pack and play.

She kissed him again. "She's sleeping and she's a day old Nik. She has no idea what is going on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but no biting." She said pulling away a small smile on her face. "I'm not going through that again anytime soon."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Klaus stood by the bathroom waiting for Caroline to come out they had just finished lunch, and he still wasn't letting her out of his sight, or at least hearing range. Mikael seemed determine to hurt him in the way he could most. Caroline. He wasn't going to let him take her away from him.

"What an adorable baby." A very pregnant woman said coming up to him.

He stared at her as she bent down looking at Scarlett in the infant carrier. Her husband must of noticed his lethal glare because he gently touched his wife and pulled her away. He did not like all this attention. He didn't like people touching his child. _who touches a baby with out asking_

"People gawk at babies Nik. It's a very _human_ thing to do." Caroline said with a smirk.

"Is it wrong to not want people to touch my child?" He asked glaring at her.

"Of course not, I don't want people touching her either. You just don't have to look like a murderous psychopath when they do."

"Yes I do." He said wrapping his arm around her as they walked. Usually people made a wide birth around him. An instinctual need to stay away. Yet that didn't seem to be the case anymore.

"You know carrying a baby makes you a lot less scary." Caroline said as if reading his mind.

"Underestimating me would be a very grave mistake." He said in a low growl.

"Nobody here is going to hurt us Nik. It's a human thing to touch and look at adorable babies." She said looking at him. "Let's go."

They walked out to the car in silence he clicked the car seat into place and walked around to the drivers seat. He wanted to make sure his family was protected. He still needed to test the compulsion he'd put on Caroline. He needed to teach her how to defend herself as well. He smirked at the thought of him and Caroline grappling, that could get interesting.

"What's that look for?" She asked eyebrows raised.

He smiled. "Just thinking of some things I want to teach you. Some self defense techniques."

She smiled and leaned over kissing him. "Sounds fun." She said against his lips. He kissed her again and wished they were still in the hotel room. Reminding himself that they needed to get moving he pulled away. "Where are we going?" Caroline asked as she slipped her shoes off and put her feet on the dash.

"The other night when you were upset with me, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and I decided we would meet up in New Orleans in the event that something caused us to get separated. You'll like it there."

Caroline sighed and looked out the window. "Nothing you say is ever going to make me change my mind about what happened. He could have been compelled." She turned to look at him. "If you ever kill someone or consent to kill someone against my will again…." She trailed off and looked away. "Just don't do it again Nik."

"I hope it never comes up again sweetheart. I am sorry that it upset you. I need you to understand that when it comes to you and Scarlett, I will do anything to keep you safe." He said quietly looking at her.

She was quiet for a long time and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. He wanted her to understand that he was only protecting her. Tyler could have gotten her hurt or worse killed. He could have killed Scarlett. He was sure he had made the right choice Bonnie and Kol had agreed as well. "I've never been to New Orleans." She finally said. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding thankful that the argument was over.

"I will show you the world sweetheart." he met her eyes and she gave him a small smile. "Anywhere you want to go. The three of us will do it together."

"Rebekah is going to be so sad that she wasn't there when Scarlett was born."

Yes she would. She would get over it eventually, it wasn't like it was something either of them could control. "She'll be ok." He said looking at her.

"She's going to be really sad she missed you trying to change that diaper this morning." She teased grinning at him.

"Not all of us are as perfect as you are sweetheart." He said rolling his eyes. "You're a great mother."

"I'm just as new to this as you. You just need to relax your doing great. She loves you already." She said placing a reassuring hand on him.

"I'm a monster Caroline. She's going to find out what I am one day and hate me." He said voicing his fears. How could someone love him when he had done such horrible things. He still wasn't sure how Caroline could love him and trust him. He still couldn't believe she'd trusted him enough to let him compel her last night.

"Your not a monster Nik." she said softly. "A child's love is unconditional. As long as you love and protect her she will love you regardless of what you've done." Caroline always amazed him at how much wisdom she possessed for someone so young.

"I hoep your right sweetheart."

Elijah rode with Elena in the elevator down to the lobby. He knew the routine they were suppose to meet in New Orleans at the Hotel Monteleone. He wondered how much longer Elena was going to stay. She'd gotten sucked into this mess, and he wasn't sure how she was taking it. He wondered if she really knew what she'd signed up for when she'd agreed to turning.

She hadn't said much last night. He knew she was terrified of what had happened, and worried for her friends. He was sure Niklaus and Caroline were fine his brother had always been the target. Klaus was more than careful overly cautious. He had heard them make a clean getaway.

Elena gasped covering her mouth and nose. It took him a moment to realize the source of her discomfort. The lobby was full of a few dozen humans. He could see her face beginning to change against her will. Lost in his thoughts he had forgotten how bad the blood lust was for newly made vampires.

He grabbed her pulling her into him and dragged her out of the lobby. He didn't stop until they had reached the car he had rented. He shoved her into the passenger seat and shut the door rushing to the other side.

He started the car and sped off. "We will find something for you to eat." He stated.

"Is it always like that. How do you control it?" She asked breathless her face finally starting to return to normal.

"It takes time, but it will get better I promise."

"Please don't let me hurt anyone." she pleaded.

"I won't you have my word." He said chuckling. "You and Caroline amaze me the way you hold onto your humanity."

"Why?" She asked startled.

"Most young vampires can only think about the blood lust." He said. "Dare I say that you impress me with your values."

She sat quietly for several minutes before finally asking. "Where are we going?"

"New Orleans to one of the hotels in the French Quarter." Elijah stated. "You of course don't have to accompany me. Niklaus will be there…and Caroline."

She sighed frustrated. "I don't think I have much choice at the moment. If I go off on my own I'll kill somebody for sure. Besides Damon and Stefan are going to be beyond mad at me."

"Do they know yet?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I was planning on sending them a text later." She sighed. "I would call but I'll never hear the end of it from Damon."

"Surely they must be worried."

"I'm sure they have an idea of where I am." She said quietly. "I left a note before I left."

Caroline walked into the large suite admiring the beauty. It was as big as a house. Three bedrooms and a study with a pull out sofa. Each bedroom had it's own bathroom. There was a kitchen and large living room. If she'd learned one think about the originals it was they knew how to travel. Everything about them screamed luxury. Of course when you used compulsion you could get whatever you wanted.

"You like it?" Klaus asked his eyes studying her.

"This is amazing." She said taking in the room. She turned as Scarlett started to fuss in her seat. 'She's probably getting hungry." She said fumbling through the bags for her formula.

She smiled as Klaus set the seat down and started un strapping her. He was getting more comfortable. She enjoyed watching him with their child. She handed him a bottle. 'I've never fed a baby before Caroline."

She kissed his cheek. "Neither had I until yesterday. Come on I'll sit next to you." He sat down hesitantly trying to find a comfortable position she sat down next to him as he finally did. "See it's not so bad is it?"

He grinned. "No this is nice."

She smiled back at him. "I love you."

He stiffened and she looked to him confused and than she heard it. Rebekah. She sighed she'd been kind of hoping they would have another night just to themselves. It wasn't that she didn't like his family, because she did. She just wanted time for the three of them to.

She looked up as the door to their suite burst open. "Oh my god." Rebekah squealed as she came bounding over.

"Well isn't that a sight. My big brother feeding a baby." KOl said laughing he turned to her. "And look at you. Don't you look stunning." the flirtation was thick in his voice.

"Say another word…" Klaus started.

"I know I know you'll tear out my liver or dagger me. Really Nik you need to come up with some new threats." Kol teased.

"You do look great." Bonnie said from the doorway.

"Thanks." She said walking to her friend and giving her a hug. She could tell Bonnie was hurt by the small cuts on her face and the way she held herself unnaturally. She was in pain. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She said giving her a small smile.

She'd known Bonnie long enough to know she was lying. Bonnie's eyes flicked to Kol and she understood that something had happened. "Talk later." She mouthed. Bonnie just shook her head.

"What's her name?" Rebekah asked sitting down right next to Klaus."

"Scarlett." She said smiling at Klaus who was obviously getting slightly flustered with Rebekah sitting so close. She couldn't get mad at Rebekah she could see the love on her face for Scarlett and knew that Rebekah would protect her with her life.

"Oh and she has your eyes Nik." Rebekah said in awe.

"As long as she doesn't get his temper." Kol said sitting down in one of the plush white arm chairs.

Caroline froze as she realized Scarlett would have the werewolf gene. Klaus must have realized this at the same time because his gaze met hers and she saw the emotions splaying on his face.

It was Bonnie who spoke though. "I think you two are going to have one amazing little girl. There is no way for us to know what traits she has or hasn't picked up."

"Hybrids making hybrids." Kol said slightly amused.

"Can I hold her Nik." Rebekah asked as he set the bottle down and lifted her up to burp her. He gave her a look that made Caroline smile to herself. "Oh fine I'll wait." REbekah huffed.

"I'm going to go get settled in a room." Bonnie said still lingering at the doorway.

Caroline bit her lip, she knew Klaus was still nervous about Scarlett. He seemed to be fine though. There eyes met and he gave her a small nod. Taking that as her queue that everything was fine she turned to Bonnie "Do you want me to show you around the suite?"

"Sure."

Caroline walked with Bonnie to the very back bedroom of the suite and closed the door. They walked into the bathroom and she turned on the tub and sink. "Ok spill."

Bonnie shrugged. "We had a fight."

"About?" She prodded.

"He wanted me to drink his blood to heal. I told him I didn't want to. If I die with vampire blood in my system…"

"You become one." she said finishing her friends sentence. "I'm guessing he didn't take that to well."

"No. He doesn't understand. I can't become one of you I can't Care. I'm going to look into spells and herbs to prolong my life, I know it can be done. I won't be a vampire."

Caroline sighed and sat on the tub staring at her friend. She understood her predicament but at the same time. How did you spend forever with someone if you couldn't live forever.

**Thank you again for all your lovely reviews and reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks again for all your reviews and for reading. **

**Chapter 26**

_Caroline and Klaus stumbled into the mansion as they groped at each other. Quickly removing each others jackets and her sweater. They stopped to discard his shirt and suddenly Klaus was ripped from her arms. She barely had time to register what was happening as she saw him thrown to the floor._

_Caroline screamed as Mikael grabbed him from behind and twisted Klaus's neck, she heard the sickening crack of bones breaking. She saw his eyes go blank as he fell to the marble floor. She tried to move as Mikael walked towards her, but she had no where to go. She was surrounded by vampires._

_Smack. She blinked through the black spots as she recovered from the blow. "I thought I told you to kill him." Mikael said as he grabbed her face violently compelling her._

Caroline sat up breathing heavily. She swallowed as she realized that they were still in the hotel. Klaus lay next to her sound asleep. She wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek.

She couldn't go back to sleep not after that. She checked on Scarlett who was sound asleep in her pack n play next to them. She walked out to the front room looking for something to eat. She grabbed a slice of pizza from the pizza box sitting on the coffee table and poured herself a cup of coke.

She didn't know why she kept having these dreams two nights in a row couldn't be a coincidence. They weren't the same as when Klaus had visited her she had been very aware of his presence and known that his subconscious was actually there. However, these nightmares weren't like a normal nightmare either. There was something supernatural about them she just didn't know what.

It was two in the morning everyone was sleeping except for her. She sighed as she downed the cup of coke and finished the slice of pizza. It had done little to quench her hunger. She knew what she really needed was blood and they didn't have any blood bags in the hotel. She was hungry but not so hungry to fee off a human.

Frustrated she opened the cabinet and pulled out a bag of M&M's. "You know we do have to pay for that stuff sweetheart." Klaus said startling her.

She rolled her eyes. "Your not compelling the entire hotel staff?"

He chuckled. "Actually no. I do have money sweetheart."

"Really." She said looking at the pricing chart. "Well I guess your going to have to pay an extra six fifty for this bag of M&M's."

"Anything for you." He said kissing her forehead. "Why don't you come back to bed and we can share."

"I had another nightmare." she said falling into him needing to feel his comfort. She rested her head on his bare chest. "I can't help but feel like it means something."

"Same one?" He asked running his hand up and down her back.

She relaxed into him. "Not exactly, but the end was still the same. He tried to compel me to kill you."

He flinched but continued to hold onto her. "We need to test the compulsion."

She nodded in agreement. The thought of her being used as a tool to kill Klaus terrified her. "Go ahead."

He pushed her hair behind her ears as he cupped her face. "Your going to remember everything." She loved that he told her that it instantly made her relax. "Give me those M&M"s."

She laughed pulling away from him. "Seriously." He made an attempt to try and grab for them and she tried to run away. "No way."

He grabbed her and she yelped as he pulled her to him so she was flush against his body. His mouth at her ear. "I guess it worked." She felt chills go through her body at the low rumble of his voice. He spun her around and kissed her backing her into the wall.

Instinctively she lifted her leg wrapping it around his pulling him closer. "Guess so." She murmured against his lips as he hoisted her up and she crossed her legs at the small of his back.

He moved down her jaw line to her neck. "I want to try it again with one of my siblings, if your ok with that."

She froze and pulled back panic in her. "You want one of them to try and compel me?" She asked trying to clarify.

He nuzzled her neck. "Yes just to be safe….only if you want to. I promise I will be there the whole time."

She lifted her neck giving him better access as his lips roamed her neck and collar bone. "As long as your right there with me. I trust you." She said tilting his chin back to hers. She stared into his blue eyes and was amazed at how much she trusted him.

His lips found hers again and she felt the heat building in her core as his need pressed into her through his satin pajama bottoms. She was so engulfed in the moment that she didn't register the clicking of the key card in the door until it had already swung open.

"Niklaus….Caroline" Elijah said as he entered. She heard a feminine gasp and realized Elena had just got a view of her and Klaus's make out session.

Her face burned with embarrassment. "Elijah." Klaus replied as he gently set her back on the floor. She buried her head into his bare chest wishing she could hide.

As if right on cue Scarlett started to fuss from their bedroom. Thankful for the interruption from this awkward moment she quickly dashed to the bedroom at vampire speed.

She smiled down at her daughter as she picked her up snuggling her. Scarlett immediately stopped crying. She went to the diaper bag and grabbed one of the ready made bottles and popped the top off.

Mustering her courage she walked back out into the front room with Scarlett. Elijah walked over to her with Elena by his side. He stared down at her daughter. Klaus came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You have done well Niklaus." Elijah stated with a small smile.

"Did you want to hold her?" she asked looking up at Elijah. Of all the originals he was the one who made her the most nervous. Mostly because you could never tell what he was thinking.

"I don't… I wouldn't know how." He flustered.

She laughed unable to help herself. She'd never seen Elijah flustered before. "Wow something that scares all three original men." she teased.

Klaus kissed her neck. "I think it's a typical man thing love. I'm not scared anymore."

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked Elena. She could tell Elena wanted to see her, but with Klaus so close she wasn't going to make a move.

"Only if she's in control." Klaus said in a low tone. "She's a new vampire."

Elena sucked in a deep breath and frowned. "I can hear her heart and pulse, but she doesn't smell like the people did earlier. She smells like a vampire if that makes sense."

Klaus cocked his head to the side as he inhaled to, the wolf in him gave him a much better sense of smell. He wouldn't say that she had a vampire scent per se, but it was definitely a unique scent. "She doesn't smell human."

They sat in an odd silence for a moment as they all pondered what exactly that meant. "I guess Bonnie was right." Caroline finally said. "We don't know what traits she will or wont' pick up."

Klaus sat in the arm chair watching as Elena fed Scarlett. He knew he was making her nervous, but he was just as nervous having her hold his daughter. It was ironic really. Caroline was on her second blood bag. He was glad Elijah had picked some up, because Caroline still refused to eat off humans. It appeared Elena was doing the same thing.

He would never understand why they fought what they were. He sighed watching Elijah as he looked at the doppelganger. He didn't miss the way his eyes watched her. He honestly hoped his brother wouldn't be so dumb as to start a relationship with Elena. True she wasn't promiscuous like Tatia or Katherine but she was way to wrapped up with the Salvatore's.

He watched as Caroline grabbed the bag of M&M's she had set down when they had started there make out sessions earlier. He remembered that he still needed to test his compulsion. Of his siblings he trusted Elijah the most. There was no way in hell he was going to let Kol try to compel her, god only knew what he would try to get her to do. Rebekah was a wild card knowing his luck she'd try and compel Caroline to bite him and get pregnant again. That left Elijah.

Elijah was proper and would probably do something simple. Sighing he flicked his gaze to his older brother. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Elijah frowned. "How can I be of assistance."

He looked at Caroline and saw that she stiffened as she walked over to him. "I need you to try and compel Caroline." Elijah's frown turned into a scowl as Caroline sat on his knee. Elena gave him a dirty look.

"It's not what you think." Caroline said looking at Elena who had a very worried look on her face. "He used compulsion to try and make it so no one could compel me. I know it sounds crazy, but I don't want to take the chance of being compelled."

"You consented to this?" Elijah asked studying Caroline.

She nodded. "I've never compelled Caroline...until last night." he said pulling her closer to him. It was the truth. He had attempted to the one time but it hadn't worked. She was aware of what he had done last night and had consented so that didn't count either. "Go ahead and ask her yourself."

Caroline stiffened he knew she hated compulsion. He had to know that she was safe though. Elijah studied her for a long time and he wondered if he would do it. If not that meant he would have to ask Rebekah, she would have no problem with it, he just dreaded what she might say.

"And you are ok with me asking you?" Elijah asks.

Caroline sighed. "I had a dream… A dream where Mikael compelled me…I want to know that, that can't happen."

Elijah nodded seeming to understand. "Alright." H stood up and so did Caroline he stood up putting his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. Elijah stood in front of her. "Tell me has Niklaus ever compelled you to do anything you didn't want to." Elijah said his pupils dilating.

Caroline stiffened and than relaxed letting out a long breath. She turned to him smiling. "It didn't work." She said throwing her arms around him. He hugged her to him relieved.

"So if I can ask, how did this happen?" Elena asked quietly.

Klaus sat back down and pulled Caroline into his lap. "She came onto me." He smirked.

She elbowed him playfully. "I did." She admitted.

"And than she left me in the morning, and I spent the next three months chasing after her." He said quietly. She had briefly explained her reasoning for leaving still it stung a little.

Elena nodded looking at the two of them. "So this is really happening?"

"Yes." Caroline said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Nik has been good to me."

"Now we just need to find out how to get rid of Mikael." He said hugging Caroline to him.

"I think I might have an idea." Bonnie said. They all looked up to see the witch standing in the hallway.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Bonnie sat down on one of the arm chairs and looked at her friends and the two originals. "I have an idea, but I don't know how much your going to like it." She said looking at Klaus and Caroline.

"Should we wake the others?" Elijah asked.

"No need wasn't sleeping anyway." Kol said flopping down on the floor next to her.

"I've been awake since the whole M&M incident." Rebekah said coming out of her room and sitting on the couch. She gave a disgusted look at Elena. 'What is she still doing here?"

"Rebekah." Elijah said in a warning tone.

"Watch your back brother." Rebekah said as she sat back in the couch staring at Elena.

"Enough theatrics on with the idea." Klaus said irritated.

Bonnie sighed. "I think we should go back to Mystic Falls."

"Are you crazy?" Kol asked. That was the first time he'd spoken directly to her since she'd refused his blood.

"Do you want to hear my idea or not." She snapped back. He flung his arm in the air and she continued. "There are four of you and one of him. We should go back to familiar ground and let him come to us. I can place new barriers around the house…."

"I'm not so sure that is wise." Elijah said quietly.

"Things are different now." she stated looking straight at her friend. "You can't run with an infant." Caroline sighed and nodded. She knew she was about to tread on dangerous ground with her next statement but it needed to be said. "I know that you are all afraid of Mikael and I get it I do, but at some point you have to stop running and stand up to him." That got her evil glares from all three of the original men. Rebekah looked down at her hands. "What I am trying to say is you out number him four to one. We should go back and be prepared to fight against him. If we make him come to us and are prepared he will be at the disadvantage not us. If were going to take him down we need to be prepared."

They all sat in silence and she hoped she hadn't crossed too many lines. She would like to think that she had become friends with all of them, or at the very least earned their respect and trust. "Scarlett has a room their, we know the area, the people. Wouldn't it be nice to finally stop living in fear."

"So you want us to go back to Mystic Falls?" Kol asked.

"Yes." She stated.

"Just so were clear you want me to move my family back to Mystic Falls and wait for Mikael to come to us?" Klaus asked. "Maybe you've forgotten, but Caroline and Scarlett are not as strong as the rest of my family."

"I'm aware of that. I have been looking through some of Esther's grimriores while I was at your house. I found a spell similar to the one Esther used that I think might help make Caroline less of a weakness." Bonnie said looking at Klaus and Caroline.

Klaus nudged Caroline and she looked at him rolling her eyes before turning back to Bonnie. Caroline had made sense in her comments about their love being a strength. He supposed she could be right, he would do anything to protect her. However if that ended up getting him killed he wasn't sure how that qualified as a strength.

Bonnie sighed and looked at him. "I'm not sure if your going to like it."

Just by that statement alone he was sure he wasn't going to like it. "Why?"

"It's similar to the spell that linked you guys as one, but with the twist that it will make Caroline your equal in strength and speed. She'd be as strong as any of you perhaps stronger since she would be linked to Klaus."

"Oh somebody that could kick Nik's ass the horror." Kol laughed. "I can see why he wouldn't like that."

Bonnie shook her head and Rebekah whacked Kol on the back of his head with her hand.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "No the part that he won't like is it will link their lives together. If she dies Klaus dies."

"Oh." Caroline said leaning back into him.

He thought quietly to himself. Caroline wasn't going to die, he couldn't let that happen. _love is a weakness. _He had a weakness well two actually. He would do anything to protect his family. If this kept Caroline safe he would gladly do it. "Do it." He said leveling his gaze on the witch.

He saw every eye in the room turn to him surprised. "Wait a second. If I die you die and so would every vampire descending from your blood line." Caroline said turning to him.

He grinned. "I don't intend for either of us to die sweetheart. Besides you'll be a lot safer this way. The only way for me to die is with Alaric's stake or a white oak stake it would be the same for you. It would be a lot safer this way."

Bonnie looked guiltily at them. "You have no idea how close you came to dieing Care. Katherine almost killed you the other night. If I hadn't of had some control that stake wouldn't have landed in your shoulder."

"Let me keep you safe." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"How does it work exactly?" Caroline asked meeting his eyes. "And what about Scarlett? Is she…is she part of Nik's bloodline?"

His eyes immediately fell on his daughter before he focused on the witch who just shrugged. He was frustrated that she couldn't give them answers, but there had never been anyone like Scarlett before.

"There's one other thing. Your going to have to exchange blood."

"Of course we do." Caroline sighed as she met his eyes again.

Kol returned to the bedroom. It was killing him not talking to Bonnie. He didn't know what he was suppose to do. How could he continue a relationship with a woman who wouldn't spend eternity with him? It would only end in heartache, and the longer this continued the worse it would be.

Not wanting to lay down in the bed with her he turned to the lush bathroom, and jumped in the shower. He would stay in here until she was sound asleep. Unfortunately she followed him and sat on the tiled floor.

"What are you doing love?" He asked annoyed.

"That spell I'm doing for Caroline and Klaus….what if I told you I could make some variations for us." He stopped and let the hot water cascade over his body.

"Go ahead." He finally said. He didn't want to lose her.

"I can't take your strength and speed, but I could tap into your immortality. Anything other than that would tip the scales to much. You need me to be a witch. Your family needs me to be a witch. You need someone you can trust."

Kol sighed as he turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel. "Sweetheart my family may need you to be a witch. All I need is you."

Caroline climbed back into bed and snuggled into Klaus's lean hard body. Her head rested comfortably on his chest and he wrapped her in his arms. Scarlett was back to sleep and everyone else had turned in.

She was still nervous about linking her life to Klaus's she didn't want to be the one responsible for ending his entire bloodline. Not to mention no one knew what would happen to Scarlett if they died. That terrified her the most.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked inhaling his warm spicy scent.

"Yes. I will do anything to protect you Caroline." He said pulling her tighter to him. "I love you."

She smiled against his chest. "I love you I just…I don't want to let you down. Scarlett is still unprotected."

"Caroline, I am going to keep you safe. By doing this by both of us being strong we can keep her safer. You really have no idea how much stronger I am than you sweetheart. Trust me this will be for the best." He said dipping his head down to kiss her. "I plan on teaching you a few things to. You'll be able to kick some serious ass whenever you want."

She giggled as she kissed him again. "Your not worried about what Kol said? What if I kick your ass." She laughed and he rolled his eyes before kissing her. He was on top of her in a second pinning her arms over her head pushing them into the mattress.

She met his lips and their mouths moved in perfect sync. His hands traveled up and down her side before cupping her breasts. "You know we probably shouldn't be doing this. I'm suppose to drink your blood tomorrow." she mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away and smirked down at her. He nipped at her neck and kissed up to her jaw line. "I suppose your right. As much as I love our daughter I don't think I'm ready for another one."

She scoffed and shoved him off of her. "Your not ready, you didn't have to go through labor and nine months of pregnancy."

He kissed her forehead. "How about I'll see you in your dreams?" He asked eyebrows raised.

She smiled and they resumed their positions of her cuddled into him. She closed her eyes and forced her body to relax.

"_Took you long enough to fall asleep." Klaus said as he motioned for her to join him on the bed._

"_You have no idea what you do to me." She said as she climbed on to the bed and straddled him._

"_And what do I do?" He asked seductively._

"_I think you know." she said kissing him deeply._

_He growled and flipped her over so he was on top. He ran his hands up the silk nightie she was wearing and ran his thumb over her nipples. He kissed her letting their two tongues dual for control. _

_He nestled himself between her thighs and just enjoyed the feel of her withering beneath him. She was always in such a rush, and he always wanted to take his time. He knew the more build up he gave her the longer the wait the harder she would climax at the end. _

_She was persistent though always pushing at his control as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran a hand down to her core and felt how wet and ready she was for him. He slid in two fingers and moved his thumb across her clit. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure._

"_Get up." A voice hissed. Caroline tensed beneath him and he looked up and around the room. "Miakeal's here." he got up and looked around the room. Caroline sat up on the bed and adjusted her top as she looked around terrified. "Go." Caroline screamed as a little girl materialized and stood before them and he took a step back as he tried to make sense of the child he saw before them, the little girl who looked at them with his eyes. "Run." She screamed again._

Klaus came awake with a start and Caroline gasped as she sat up and looked at him. He could see the panic and fear on her face. They both turned to Scarlett who started to cry.

"Get up were going." he said grabbing his shirt and starting to grab Scarlett's belongings and toss what they needed into the bag.

Caroline quickly followed grabbing Scarlett and placing the screaming child in her car seat. "Was that…"

"I don't know but were not sticking around to find out." He interrupted as he threw the bedroom door open.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you again to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I can't believe how many reviews I have gotten. I love to read them. Sorry for the late update it's been a busy weekend.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Bonnie collapsed on top of Kol her breathing erratic. "Make up sex is the best." He murmured nuzzling her neck. She couldn't agree more.

She smiled down at him as she kissed him. She felt him already hardening again. He flipped her over running his hands down her sides. Suddenly the door flew open and she screamed as she saw Klaus standing in the door way.

"Get up brother." He said turning his head. "Mikael is here."

Bonnie pulled the blankets over her head until she heard the door click shut. She felt her heart accelerate this was not part of the plan. She scurried out of bed and quickly tossed her clothes from yesterday on.

They walked out into the front room of the suite and she looked at the floor too embarrassed to meet anyone's eyes.

"I need you two to ride with us." Klaus said to them. "I want that spell done as soon as possible. And I need some answers."

Bonnie nodded not quite able to meet his eyes. She didn't know what he needed answers about, but she would try her best. "Ok." She said quietly still staring at the floor. she knew her face was bright red.

"How do you know he is here?" Kol asked. "You've been in your room the whole time."

Bonnie just shook her head. Vampire hearing creeped her out. She hated the fact that everyone knew exactly what her and Kol were doing.

Caroline and Klaus shared a look. "We had a dream or premonition or something." Caroline said flustered.

Bonnie frowned and nodded she didn't understand how that was possible but she could tell by the look on her friends face she was scared. The fact that she had said we instead of I was a little odd as well.

Caroline clutched Scarlett's car seat in her hands as they walked slowly down the hallway. Klaus and Elijah were in front and Kol and Rebekah walked in the back. Bonnie, Elena and her were sandwich in between them.

Klaus had given her specific instructions to run if they ran into Mikael. He'd even given her the car keys. She'd started to protest but he'd stared pointedly at Scarlett and she knew there was no argument. They could not let Mikael find out about Scarlett.

The group hurried down the twelve flights of stairs. Kol carried Bonnie so they could move at a inhuman pace. Klaus peeked out the window and quickly pulled back they all pressed themselves against the wall as they saw Mikael walk by.

"We should take him now surprise him." Kol whispered.

"No." Klaus said a lethal glare on his face. "We take him on our terms when were ready. I'm not putting my daughter in danger." He hissed back.

Caroline swallowed and looked at her daughter. She didn't care what happened to her as long as nothing happened to her baby. Scarlett was the most important thing in the world to her.

They waited a minute until they had heard the elevator ding and the doors close shut. Sighing she watched as Klaus opened the door and led them out. They walked as quick as possible through the hotel lobby and exited out the main entrance.

Klaus pulled her to him as they walked quickly to the car. He took Scarlett and clicked the seat in place and she handed him back his keys. He met her eyes and gave her tight lipped smile before rushing to the drivers side. Bonnie and Kol slid into the back on each side of Scarlett.

Klaus was glad that it was a weekend. He was going well over a hundred miles an hour. He wanted to put as much distance between them and Mikael as possible. They had been sitting in silence for the past twenty minutes. Caroline and Bonnie were both looking out the windows. Kol looked as if he might be sleeping. He rolled his eyes at the thought, only Kol could be so nonchalant at a time like this.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "How did you know… I mean how did you get a premonition.

Caroline looked at him and than looked back to her friend. "I don't know… I think…I think it was Scarlett." He could hear the fear in her voice and he wrapped his hand in hers giving it a squeeze.

"Really?" Bonnie said leaning back in her seat. She slapped Kol who was indeed asleep, and woke up with a start looking slightly confused. "I mean I suppose it's possible."

"What?" He said at the same time as Caroline and Kol. He looked at the witch through the rear view mirror.

"I mean your mom was a witch, a powerful one. It's possible that you carried the gene and passed it on to her."

"But he would have been one to." Kol said suddenly becoming interested in this conversation.

"Not necessarily." Bonnie said. "Genetics can be tricky. Although it is a little odd that your mother was a powerful witch and none of you were witches."

"How do you mean?" Klaus asked.

Caroline frowned and turned in her seat. "That runs in the blood lines. I mean your entire family is consisted of witches. It's passed down from parent to child."

Bonnie nodded. "I was related to Ayanna, that's how your mother was able to draw from our power, she channeled our whole blood line living and dead."

"So your saying that some of us could use magic?" Kol asked looking at his hands in wonder.

"Well not anymore. You can't be a witch and a vampire. That doesn't mean that at least one of you wasn't a witch when you were human." Bonnie said thinking.

"None of us ever had any powers." He said looking back to the road. There logic made sense but he could never remember a time that he or his siblings had ever done anything magical.

"Maybe your powers were bound." Caroline said looking at them.

He looked back at Kol who only shrugged and they both looked to Bonnie. She shrugged as well. It sounded like something Mikael would make Esther do. The thought of one of his children being more powerful than him would have angered him.

"It does seem odd I mean out of six of you no one ever did any magic other than your mom?" Bonnie said looking at them.

They both shook there heads. The only magic they had ever seen had been from Esther or Ayanna.

"Maybe not all of you would have it, but surely someone got the witch gene." Bonnie said with a frown. "Caroline's probably right about your powers being binded. Regardless Scarlett could very well be a witch."

"So she's got my werewolf gene and she's a witch?"

Kol laughed. "And to think I thought Caroline being able to kick your ass was funny. Your daughter is going to be stronger than you. She is so going to drop you on your ass one day."

"Kol." He growled.

Caroline laughed and squeezed his hand. "Just be glad that she is going to be strong Nik."

He sighed he supposed she had a point. He glared at Kol in the mirror who was still laughing at him. His brother could really be so annoying sometimes.

Caroline sighed as they set Scarlett down in her room. Klaus came up behind her and held her tight as they watched there daughter sleeping. "You alright love?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Yeah I just don't know if we should have her be sleeping in here by herself. I mean with everything that is going on is it safe?" She asked staring at her daughter. She knew Bonnie was working on the barrier spell as they spoke, but still Katherine had almost killed her only a few nights before. Something about having her in there room just made her feel safer.

"If you want her in our room sweetheart we can set up the pack n play." He said against her ear.

"You don't think I'm being to overprotective?" She asked turning to him and meeting his blue eyes.

He smiled and kissed her gently. "No, I think your being a mother."

She rolled her eyes. "Is that a nice way of saying yes?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. I think it is extremely dangerous out there, but at the same time I do think that she is more than capable of letting us know about danger."

Caroline sighed and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll think about it. We'll see how I feel after the spell."

"Hopefully you'll feel stronger." He said kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and looked up to him. "Thank you for doing this."

He grabbed her chin and tilted it so she was looking into his eyes. "Caroline I love you. I will do anything to protect you."

Caroline followed Klaus down the stairs to the basement. This was the one part of the house she had never been in before. She honestly had no idea what to expect. She was imagining the worse, prison cells, devices for torturing. Instead it was a mini gym.

Bonnie had set up a couple of candles and set up some sort of symbol in the middle of the floor. She didn't know why she was so nervous this was going to be for the best. This would make her just as strong as the originals she would be able to defend herself and keep her daughter safe. Still her nerves were getting the best of her.

She inhaled a deep breath and let it out as Bonnie motioned for them to stand in the middle of the symbol. "You ready?" She asked eyebrows raised.

"Yes." She said meeting her friend's eyes.

"Alright." Bonnie said lighting the candles that surrounded them. "When the flames burn higher, that is when you need to do the blood exchange."

They both nodded. She turned to face Klaus and he took both of her hands in his and gave her a reassuring smile. "Relax love." He said squeezing her hands. She closed her eyes and exhaled the breath she was holding as Bonnie began to chant.

She opened her eyes and saw Klaus's intense gaze staring at her. She felt the sudden urge to kiss him, but refrained. She stared into the depths of his beautiful azure gaze finding a sudden peace and calmness.

She jumped as the flames roared to life around them. She instinctively took a step toward him as he lifted there hands in the air. She took his arm and he took hers. She saw his face shift and she shifted hers as well. She brought his wrist to her mouth. She felt him give her a soft kiss and than she felt his teeth pierce her skin. She bit down and let his blood enter her mouth. She'd forgotten how wonderful he tasted.

She was surprised at the sudden intimacy of the moment. How could a simple blood connection like this be so overwhelming. The need to feel him to take him in was so strong. She wanted him to drop her wrist and to feel his lips on her to feel him moving inside of her. She suddenly felt hot like she was on fire. The need for him was only growing stronger and more intense by the second.

She saw his eyes and could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. He withdrew his teeth and licked the spot he had bit her. She did the same and the candle flames lowered. She stared at him and the pull to him was only getting stronger. It was like they were two magnets slowly being pulled together.

She barely registered that Bonnie had stopped chanting and that the flames were completely out. She was briefly aware of the fact that Bonnie had asked her if she felt different.

In this moment it was just the two of them. With a low growl she lunged toward him and crashed her lips to Klaus's shoving him into the wall. She heard a crack and felt something falling around them. Plaster maybe she didn't care she needed him.

He growled and hoisted her wrapping her legs around him and spun pressing her into the same spot he had just been. She felt weightless euphoric. The only thing that existed was the two of them. His hands were scorching hot on her body and she immediately went for his pants. The unbelievable need to make love to him was so strong she didn't care that Bonnie and Kol were still in the room.

Suddenly her high came crashing to an abrupt halt Caroline stifled a scream as her head started to spin. Klaus dropped her and backed away clutching his head as well. The pain was so sharp so intense she wanted to rip out her own hair to make it stop.

She felt herself starting to lose consciousness she started falling the blackness threatening to swallow her up. She fell on the floor screaming in pain she was briefly aware of the fact that Klaus was next to her he was silent but as she met his eyes she could see the pain mirrored in his. Than everything went black.

**I know another cliffhanger. Thanks again for all the reviews, faves, and reading. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks again for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. No cliffhanger today. **

**Chapter 29**

Kol and Bonnie stared down at the floor for a long moment in complete shock. She had no idea what the hell had just happened. The spell had worked she was certain of it. What had happened after she had no idea.

"Sweetheart?" Kol finally said his eyes not leaving the two unconscious vampires on the floor. They were just unconscious right?

"Um." Was all she could muster to say. She knew he had questions, that she couldn't even begin to give answers to.

"What happened?" Elijah said coming down the stairs looking at Caroline and Klaus and than looking to them.

"Well…" Kol said looking to her.

"It worked I know it worked." she said quickly.

"So why are they unconscious?" Elijah asked.

"Um." She didn't have an answer. She bit her lip nervously as she avoided meeting there eyes.

Kol looked at her an eyebrow raised. She shrugged her shoulders. Elijah sighed and shook his head. "I'll go check the perimeter make sure no one is here."

She shared an exasperated look with Kol before he went to go pick up a lifeless Caroline and carry her upstairs. Deciding she didn't want to stay down here with Klaus in case he came to she followed him upstairs.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked rushing to Kol's side. "Did something go wrong with the spell?"

"No one is here." Elijah said returning.

"The spell worked. I mean she broke the wall." She said looking at her friend.

"Heck yeah. That was hot the way she slammed him into that wall." Kol said eyes wide. She rolled her eyes.

"Wait she attacked Nik?" Rebekah asked confused.

Kol laughed. "Yeah in the I'm going to take you right here right now kind of way. It was really hot, shame they both passed out. No imagination needed for where that was going."

"The spell worked. It may have had a slightly more physical affect than I thought." She said as she remembered the way Caroline had pounced on top of Klaus. It was obviously having other affects that she wasn't aware of yet.

"Ok so why are they unconscious?" Elijah asked pinching his nose. Bonnie could tell he was getting frustrated. She was frustrated to she hated that she had no idea what was going on. She had made alterations to spells in the past and never had any side effects this was a first. Before she tried this with Kol she would have to work out all of the kinks.

"I don't know." She admitted.

Kol started up the stairs towards Klaus's room. "I mean it's like she's asleep." He said as he laid her in Klaus's bed. "Physically they both seem fine."

Elijah carried Klaus in and laid him on the bed as well next to Caroline. "Can you do something to make them wake up?" Elijah asked.

Bonnie sighed she didn't think that was a good idea. "Since no one is here" She said looking at Elijah who nodded in confirmation that they were alone. "I can only assume this has something to do with the spell, it's too much of a coincidence to be anything else. Waking them might not be a good idea. I don't know why they are asleep to begin with, let alone how it might affect them."

3 Hours Later

Klaus came awake with a start. He blinked as he tried to process what he had just seen and felt. He turned and looked at Caroline who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Although if she was experiencing what he had her dreams were anything but peaceful.

"Your awake." Elijah said getting up from and arm chair.

He ignored his brother and tried to wake Caroline instead. "Caroline." He said shaking her. "Caroline."

"If it were that easy you two would have been awake hours ago." Elijah sighed.

"Where is that witch? She needs to get her up now." He snarled.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked lingering in the doorway. Kol stood protectively in front of her.

He rushed toward her but was grabbed by Elijah from behind and Kol stood in front of him. "What did you do?" He said shoving Kol to the side and knocking Elijah off of him.

"I…I didn't do anything." She stammered fear on her face.

He grabbed the witches arm and pulled her to him. "Fix it. Get her up now." He snarled and shoved her towards Caroline.

Kol held Bonnie close to him. He hadn't hurt the witch he'd been rough but he didn't hurt her. He growled low in his throat at Kol. "What's wrong?' Kol asked.

"I said get her up now." He hissed glaring at Bonnie.

He paced back and forth in front of the bed. He heard Bonnie chanting but Caroline was not budging as of yet. He growled he was becoming more and more impatient by the minute. He wanted her awake now.

If the same thing was happening to her as it had him she was going to be asleep for a very long time. He only hoped that when she woke up it wasn't too late. He hoped that she wouldn't hate him. If she were allowed to see all of his painful memories she would hate him for sure. He was worthless and not worthy of her love, and she would soon see it.

Bonnie's spell had worked but a little to well. He had felt the intense physical connection with her and than he'd seen every memory she had. He had felt everything that she had felt. He was fairly certain that the same thing was happening to her. Would she still love him after seeing everything he had done over the past thousand years? Would she still love him when she saw how broken and twisted he really was? She was going to see things that even his siblings didn't know about. Bonnie needed to wake her up before she saw everything.

"Your wearing a hole in the carpet Niklaus." Elijah said sitting back down.

He glared at his brother and continued pacing. "It's not working." Bonnie said hesitantly not meeting his eyes. "I can't wake her up. Perhaps if you explained to me what was happening…" he just growled punched a hole in the wall and left the room. He needed distance between him and the witch before someone got hurt.

_Caroline screamed until her throat was dry, but it did nothing. The beatings continued whatever type of dream this was she had no control over it. It didn't matter if she closed her eyes or covered her ears she could still see and hear the horrors unfolding before her._

_She kneeled on the grass and cried as she watched Klaus be beaten repeatedly over the years of his childhood. How could someone be so cruel to their own child. How could you beat a defenseless child to the point of unconsciousness._

_She gasped as the scene changed again they were by a lake. Klaus was filling a bucket with water when Mikael came up behind him. He kicked him from behind and Klaus fell into the water. "Did you think I wouldn't find out boy?" Mikael hissed. _

"_I'm sorry father." Klaus said pleading as he tried to scamper out of the water. _

"_Sorry? I'll show you sorry boy. It's time you learn some respect." She shut her eyes but the scene still played out before her as Mikael shoved his head under the water. She could feel his fear, feel him fighting to catch a breath. She heard him wishing for death praying that this would be it. Just as he was about to lose consciousness Mikael pulled him up letting him barely catch a breath. "You're an adult it is time you start acting like it." He snarled as he pushed him back under. "That will teach you to steal from me boy." He released him and pushed him down a moment before he would have lost consciousness. Klaus sputtered and clawed his way to the shore gasping and wheezing to catch his breath. He had been protecting Kol. It was Kol who had taken the piece of bread but he had never told on him._

_One by one horrible event after horrible event washed over her. She didn't know how much more she could endure. Than he was turned and she felt his rage his hate inside of him. She watched as he tore his mothers heart from her chest. She felt his agony his need to be loved, the emptiness. The fear that no one would ever love him. Every betrayal every attack burned and cut him down. His hurt and anger overpowered him he couldn't control it. _

_More than anything she felt his need to feel loved, the need to be accepted. He was alone he was empty. Constantly searching for peace and acceptance, yet never finding it. She hurt for him, yes he went about it all the wrong ways, but he was consumed by his rage. Until he met her. _

_She saw how he felt about her how he truly felt. She watched as an outsider as he interacted with her and she shot him down with each advance. Saw how much he wanted her to like him to give him a chance. She swallowed back her tears as she felt his pain at her betrayal the night at the grill, and than again the day after they'd made love the first time. He had chased after her those first three months, but she'd never realized how much he had needed to find her._

_His pain was raw. She wanted so badly to hold him to take it away. She hated what she had done to him. He loved her unconditionally, he loved Scarlett. They were family, he would do anything to protect them. She was his humanity she was his reason for being. He had waited over a thousand years to find her._

Caroline came awake with a start. She sat up startled as she looked around. Bonnie got up and grabbed a blood bag handing it to her. 'You ok?"

Caroline tried to process everything she had seen and felt so much. The pain was wearing heavy on her shoulders. She didn't know how someone could walk around with this much hate and pain. He didn't exactly he had shut his humanity off for over a thousand years. That wasn't an option for her. She needed to find him.

"Where is Nik?"

"He's down in the basement." bonnie said quietly. "He isn't to happy with me. What happened?"

Caroline sipped the blood bag noting that it was b positive her favorite. She couldn't recall ever having it here before. Klaus must have had the same thing happen to him. "Your spell did a lot more than just give me his powers." She said inhaling as she still tried to fight against the overwhelming feeling of pain. "I got his memories." she met Bonnie's eyes. "All of them."

Klaus punched the bag hanging from the ceiling. This was the sixteenth one he'd been through. He didn't bother to use gloves on it he didn't mind the pain and his hands healed between each punch reopening the wounds every time he hit it.

He paused and turned as he heard quite footsteps on the stairs. No one had come down here to bother him. He was sure it was her. It had taken her four days to wake up. Granted their were a lot more memories for her to see than he had to see for her.

She swallowed as she looked at him and he had no idea what she was thinking right now. Did she hate him? Of course she did she'd seen the monster she would finally come to her senses and see he wasn't worthy of her.

She rushed toward him and he prepared for her to strike him, but instead her hands wrapped around him in a tight hug. He pulled her to him and they both sank to the floor as she cried against his bare shoulder. "It's ok love." He said soothingly.

"I love you Nik. Always and forever." She whispered. He kissed the top of her head. She loved him despite himself she loved him. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he got the one thing he'd craved for so long. She knew his deepest darkest secrets, and loved him regardless.

**A/N **

**So Bonnie didn't betray her friends. Their were some unintended side effects that she hadn't predicated. I know in the tv show they have mentioned several times that you can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time. I do think it is odd that none of the children ever exhibited supernatural abilities prior to turning. Wonder if they will ever get into that on the show. Would love it if they gave us more of a back story on the originals. Really love it if they put Klaus and Caroline together. They are bringing in a girl from Tyler's past lets hope he does something stupid.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Caroline pinned Klaus to the floor with a triumphant smile, pinning his hands over his head. He smirked up at her mischievously before he moved so fast and she was the one on the floor. She pouted as he straddled her.

"Your doing good sweetheart." He said nipping at her neck.

"Not good enough." She said trying to get out of his grip, but failing miserably.

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you sweetheart."

"Pinning girls to the floor." She said eyebrows raised.

"Well…" He kissed her. "Not what I was talking about, but this does put you in a very precarious situation does it not."

She turned her head as he went to kiss her. She smiled as his lips met her cheek and ran down her neck causing her to arch up into him. "You know I'm never going to learn anything if we always end up naked."

"I like ending up naked." He said kissing along her jaw line.

"Do you want me to end up naked with other men?" He pulled back and she laughed at his angry glare. "Didn't think so." She used his temporary distraction to get the upper hand and flipped them over again.

He tried to flip them back over but she locked her legs holding him in place. His eyes widened in surprise. "I like being on top sometimes."

"As long as your only on top of me." He said and she released his hands and he sat up kissing her.

She had to admit she loved these workout training sessions they had. He was teaching her how to defend herself. Although she didn't think he was the best training partner. They were getting better they had been at this all week and had managed to make it a whole hour today before they gave in.

Bonnie's spell had definitely had some side effects. It was a good thing that they were already together and in love, because the physical connection she felt to him was stronger. Their relationship had changed so much just this past week. She knew everything about him and he her literally.

Caroline felt his hands sliding up her shirt and she paused so he could pull it off of her. He was already topless and his glistening skin felt so good against hers.

"Ahh my eyes." Kol said laughing as he stood on the stairs.

"Honestly Kol…" Klaus started.

"I know I know." Kol laughed.

Caroline didn't' attempt to move off of him she was really hoping Kol would take the hint and go away. Apparently not as he came further down the stairs. She was just glad she still had her sports bra on. She leaned into Klaus and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't stop on my account." Kol said stopping at the bottom steps.

"Was there something you needed?" Klaus growled pulling her closer.

"Isn't this suppose to be self defense not sex ed?" He asked looking at their position.

"Actually sex ed is sexual education. They don't teach high schoolers how to have sex Kol." She teased.

"Shame." He shrugged.

"Were busy Kol." Klaus said glaring at his brother.

"Yes I can see that. Don't you two do it enough in your bedroom. I mean we all have to come down here and work out."

Caroline yelped as she was placed on the floor and Klaus rushed Kol grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall. A low growl resonating from his chest. "What do you want?"

"Temper temper. Really Nik." Kol said as she stood up and glared at Klaus. He sighed and let his brother go. "Bonnie and I are leaving for the boarding house."

"And?" Klaus asked.

"I can't find Elijah he's suppose to go with us." Kol said crossing his arms. "Or Elena." He said looking at her his eyebrows wagging.

Caroline scoffed. "She's to hung up on the Salvatore's to do anything with anyone else."

"Oh yes the dark haired ass that broke my neck. I don't care for him too much."

Klaus growled. He hated Damon he now knew exactly every single detail of what the eldest Salvatore had done to her, and he had vowed he would kill him if he ever saw him again.

"Anyways since we can't find Elena either. Bonnie said you might be good to take with us since you know your way around the house." Kol said looking at her.

"NO." Klaus said immediately.

"Nik…I can take care of myself." Caroline said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be with Bonnie and I." Kol said. "You could come to."

"And leave Scarlett here with only Rebekah?" Caroline asked. Not that she didn't trust Rebekah, but if something were to happen Rebekah would be the only one here.

Klaus sighed. He should have known better than to burn all the white oak stakes. He was too impulsive sometimes. They had all agreed that they needed to kill Mikael and the only way to do that was with a white oak stake. They could dagger him, or even desiccate him again, but it wouldn't be permanent. Mikael needed to be gone from their lives once and for all. It was the only way they could ever really live in peace and without fear.

"It will be ok Nik. We both know I can't stay locked in this house forever." Caroline said kissing his cheek. "I've been training with you for the past week. I have your strength and speed. Besides nothing is going to happen to me."

"Nik. We have to find out if there could be anymore stakes. I promise I won't let her out of my sight." Kol said looking at him.

"Give us a minute." he growled at his brother.

"Are you going to have sex?" Kol asked rolling his eyes.

He could only smirk at his brother as he went up the stairs. He pulled Caroline into his arms. "I'll be fine Nik. I have way too much to live for. You still have to show me the world you promised."

He laughed as he kissed her forehead. "When this is over we will go wherever you want just the three of us."

"I can't wait until your brother stops walking in on us." She said kissing him.

He backed her into the wall and grabbed her bottom lifting her up. He kissed her causing a small moan to escape her lips. She pulled him closer pushing her chest against his. "If I let you go…"

"I'll come back." She mumbled against his lips. His hands lingered on the waist of her pants. "Is he coming back?"

"If he's dumb enough to come back. He'll be sorry." He growled as he put her back on her feet. She smiled and before he knew what she was doing she'd kicked his feet out from under him. He landed with a thud on his back and she smiled down at him as she wiggled out of her sweats before straddling him.

Kol stopped in front of the Salvatore boarding house. The place looked empty still he wanted to be cautious. He walked slowly up to the house listening and heard nothing. Bonnie and Caroline followed behind him.

The door creaked open as they entered. Judging by the layer of dust the house had been empty for a while. "All there records and books are in here." Caroline said leading the way.

"Slow down sweetheart. If anything happens to you Nik is going to kill me." Kol said grabbing Caroline's arm.

"Don't call me sweetheart." she said raising an eyebrow at his hand on her arm.

"I think we should stick together." Bonnie said removing Kol's hand from Caroline's arm. She rolled her eyes at him shaking her head.

They walked into the large library and they each took a section looking. "Do you remember what year it was?" Caroline asked.

"Early nineteen hundreds." Bonnie said.

"This would be a lot easier if Nik wasn't so damn impulsive." Kol mumbled under his breath.

"He was trying to protect his family." Caroline retorted.

"Nothing like a dagger through the heart to say I love you." Kol said with a laugh.

"Is that why your such an ass to him?" Caroline asked turning around.

Kol rolled his eyes, to be honest it was, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "No just playing the role of the annoying brother."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You should be nicer to him."

"I think your nice enough for all of us Caroline." He said smirking.

She scoffed and turned back to the books. "You should talk to him."

"I think I found something." Bonnie said pulling a book off the shelf. "We might have to pay a visit to Mayor Lockwood."

"Great I can give my condolences as well." Kol said sighing. He saw Caroline stiffen and shoot him a deadly glare before walking toward Bonnie. Despite his disagreements with his brother he would do anything to protect his family.

They all huddled around Bonnie as she pointed to the passage. Caroline and him shared a look as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They both tensed he pulled Bonnie behind him as they stood waiting for the approaching footsteps.

"Funny I don't remember inviting him here." Damon said as he looked at the three of them.

"Funny I don't remember needing an invitation." He said lunging at the vampire and pushing him into the wall. He felt someone rushing at him, but as the youngest Salvatore would have grabbed him Caroline intercepted and shoved him into the wall next to his brother.

"What the hell Blondie?" Damon sputtered. "Damn brother you got to lay off the bunnies if she can beat you."

Caroline turned to him and smiled before she released Stefan. "What are you doing here?" She asked Stefan.

"Duh were looking for Elena." Damon answered. Kol was highly irritated by him and slammed his head against the wall. "Ow." Damon sputtered causing him to smile.

"What are you doing Caroline?" Stefan asked looking between the two of them.

Kol laughed. "Oh were not together. I have my own special someone."

"Judgy the vampire hater." Damon said looking at Bonnie.

"This isn't going anywhere." Caroline said sighing. "We need to find another white oak stake."

"If it involves killing Klaus I'm all in." Damon smiled.

"Not for my brother."

"Than we can't help you." Stefan said. "After what he's done to Elena…"

"He hasn't done anything to Elena….recently." Caroline said glaring at Stefan.

"Your girlfriend came running to us. Guess she felt safer with us than with you." He said smiling.

"If Klaus dies you die." Bonnie said stepping up to them. "We need that stake to kill Mikael."

"Take us to Elena." Stefan demanded.

"No." Caroline and Kol said at the same time.

"I'm not doing anything until I see Elena." Stefan insisted.

Caroline sighed of course they were going to be difficult. "They can't come back to the house." She said looking at Kol.

He nodded in agreement. "Where can we find out about the stakes?" He asked using his compulsion.

Caroline shook her head before Damon could say something stupid. "They drink vervain. You will have to wait if you want to compel them."

"Is Elena ok?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." She answered honestly. "She may be slightly different than the last time you saw her, but nothing has happened to her." She wasn't sure if Elena had ever told them about her transition.

"She's a vampire." Damon stated. "I'll kill him."

"It wasn't Nik." She said quietly.

"Nik?" Damon and Stefan both said looking at her.

She bit her lip realizing her mistake. She sighed and shrugged. "Things have changed."

"Your sleeping with the enemy?" Damon scowled.

"Oh I wish they were just sleeping." Kol said shaking his head. "Don't know how much more my poor ears can take." He said grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Is there a way to get another stake or not?"

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked.

Caroline wasn't sure what happened but something in her snapped. Before she knew what she was doing she lunged at Damon her teeth elongated and eyes dark, veins popping out. She pushed Kol out of the way her grip was a lot tighter than Kol's had been she relished in the slight panic on his face. "Answer the damn question."

Damon sputtered and she realized he couldn't speak because of the grip she had. She dropped him on the floor and he glared at her a mixture of awe and fear on his face. "Care?" Bonnie said quietly.

"I think we might have found another side effect." Kol mumbled to Bonnie.

**A/N So I know I said that I wasn't going to put them in here and at the time I ddint' think I would. I don't actually plan out my stories or anything like that I just kind of go with it. If I plan it out I over think and get writers block. Besides who can't have Damon and his smart mouth in a story. Hope you liked. Love all the reviews, faves, and alerts. Thank you.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Rebekah watched her brother as he fed Scarlett. She was surprised at how natural he was at this. She'd honestly been scared that he would break. Nik was full of surprises though he had changed so much since Caroline. All for the better.

She was glad he had found his happiness. He deserved it. She finally had her brother back it only took a thousand some odd years. She had a sister now. She hadn't liked Caroline in the beginning but that had been out of jealousy more than anything else. Not to mention she was afraid she would hurt Nik.

Caroline was family now. She just wished that she could find someone special. Her brothers were happy and that made her happy she was just lonely and wanting that extra something.

"Bekah are you even listening to me?" Nik asked glaring at her.

"Sorry." she said looking at him and smiling at Scarlett. "I'm sure she is fine Nik. It's not even been an hour yet." She could only assume that, that is what he was talking about.

"I shouldn't have let her go." He said looking to the door.

"Nik." She put her hand on his. "If Scarlett thought her mom was in danger she would let you know. Relax. She is with Kol and Bonnie. Mikael is no where close to here."

He sighed and smiled at his daughter as he started to feed her again. Rebekah looked to the door although her mind was on her other brother. Where had Elijah gone with that stupid wench. She loved Caroline and she considered Bonnie as a close friend. Elena had betrayed her. Stabbed her in the back literally. She didn't know what she would do if Elijah and Elena got together. "Where do you think he is? And what is he doing with her?"

"What Elijah does is his business. You know he has a thing for that look." He said smirking at her. "Besides at least Elena is a step up from Tatia and Katherina."

She scoffed. "That bitch stabbed me in the back Nik. How can you trust someone who can't even look you in the eye as they stake you."

To her dismay Nik laughed. If he hadn't of been holding Scarlett she would have punched him in the shoulder. "There's a reason we never let you off on your own Bekah. Your to trusting."

She got up her temper flaring. "Like your one to talk. You let Caroline bite you knowing that she has tried to kill you. She could have drained you."

He shook his head. "Pretty sure she was enjoying the moment to much to do that." he smirked. "Besides I bit her to. I could have just as easily drained her or killed her for that matter."

"Ugh. Great so you and Caroline, Bonnie and Kol, Elijah and Elena and I'm stuck by myself." she huffed. She hated being alone. She always felt so alone. She growled and stomped off.

Elijah watched Elena as she walked through the trees she was only a few steps ahead of him. She played nervously with the ends of her sweater as she looked around. He would love to know what she was thinking.

He had to admit when he'd suggested going for a walk he never thought they would be gone for so long. He enjoyed her company. She was beautiful like Tatia and Katerina, but her soul was so much sweeter. Her heart was big and she would not use him. He just wished that she would see him in a different light. Perhaps he would have to give her a third option. He was certain that her indecisiveness regarding the Salvatore's was because neither of them were the right option.

"We should probably be getting back." Elena said as they reached the top of the peak and looked down at the rushing stream below.

"Of course." He said offering her his hand as she stepped back down over the broken tree branches.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him. Their eyes met she was just inches away from him. He saw her breath catch and her hand tighten in his he inched closer. She tensed and looked away. She wasn't ready. She was to involved with the Salvatore's to notice him and what he could offer. He sighed as he turned and continued helping her down the incline.

Caroline stared down at Damon on the floor as he glared up at her. She wasn't really sure why she had snapped, ,maybe Kol was right and this was another side effect. She closed her eyes and inhaled before focusing on Damon again. "Were all on the same side Damon. The sooner you accept that the better."

"The sooner we see Elena the better." Stefan said crossing his arms.

"Look. Caroline's right were wasting time over stupid things. Elena is safe and sound and we will call her to come here. Now please help us find out if there is any way to get more white oak stakes." Bonnie said glaring at Damon and than Stefan. "She is our best friend do you really think we would let anything happen to her."

"I don't know never thought you'd be sleeping with the enemy." Damon said standing up. "Are you sure your not compelled."

Kol scoffed. "I don't need to compel anyone to have sex with me thank you. My good looks and charm do it all for me."

Bonnie snickered and looked away a little red faced. "I can call her right now."

Caroline watched as she pulled out her cell phone and started to dial. She sighed and looked away. They all had heard it had gone straight to voice mail.

"Guess my brother is keeping her entertained." Kol said with a laugh.

"You know your not helping right?" Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Look we are wasting time. Elena left you and came here she is fine…." She started.

"Other than the fact that she is now dead." Stefan said staring at her.

"She asked to be turned Stefan." She said quietly. "She did this to protect all of us." she said using her hands to indicate all of them. "And now your about to ruin it."

"Take us to her than." Damon said.

"You can't come to the house." she hissed. No way was she letting them near her daughter. The less people that knew about Scarlett the better.

"I have a better idea." Kol said her and bonnie both turned to him skeptically. "I figure we either take the books back to our house or we torture it out of them. I vote for option two."

Caroline sighed. Bonnie groaned and covered her face. "Let's just pack up what we need and leave." She said shaking her head at Kol.

"Oh come on." Kol said.

"Your not taking anything." Stefan said flashing in front of her.

"Don't." she said glaring at him ready to attack if she had to. She was slightly surprised at her temper.

"If your thinking you can take us your really mistaken." Kol said with a smug smile.

Klaus laid Scarlett down and headed back down stairs. It had only been an hour and a half but he couldn't help but worry about her. His phone rang and he hurried out of the room before Scarlett woke back up. "Kol." He said trying not to sound concerned.

"It's me."

"Sweetheart what's wrong." he said half way down the stairs.

"I'm fine. We just have a small complication. Is Elena back yet?"

He frowned wondering what that had to do with anything. Realization hit him the Salvatore brothers. If they knew what was good for them they would get out of Mystic Falls. "Come home sweetheart and I'll take care of them."

She scoffed. "You'll kill them."

"Just Damon."

"You can't kill him." She said quietly.

"You want me to let him live after seeing what he did to you?"

She was quiet for a long moment. "Yes."

"Caroline."

"It's ok."

"No love it isn't."

"Is Elena there." he paused as the door opened and his brother and Elena walked in. "Yes."

"Nik. If she leaves compel her to forget."

"I will." he said as he took the phone to the doppelganger. "Phone call." He said flashing in front of her.

Caroline held the phone out towards the Salvatore's and Damon grabbed it from her hand. Her, Kol and Bonnie returned to the book that they had been looking at.

"You know your making it harder on yourselves." Stefan said staring at them.

"How's that?" Kol asked.

Stefan grinned. "when we made those stakes we didn't use the whole sign."

"But I thought Klaus compelled Damon to find out how many there were?" Bonnie said confused.

"He did." Damon said hanging up and handing her phone back. She slid it into her pocket. "He only ever asked about the stakes, never about the source."

"So where is it?" Caroline asked.

"Elena doesn't want to leave until Mikael is dead. We want in." Damon sneered.

"touching really, but no." Kol said.

"Do you want the stake or not?" Stefan said eyebrows raised.

"Fine, but you can stay here, and I won't make promises for Elena she can make up her own mind." Caroline said.

"Why don't you want us at the mansion?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

Caroline swallowed. She wasn't letting them near her daughter they were already judgmental enough plus their hate for Klaus. "He'll kill you." She stated. It wasn't the real reason she wasn't letting them but it was the truth.

"Well than by all means lets let them come." Kol said with a laugh.

"I didn't know you cared." Damon joked

She shrugged. "Where is the sign Damon?"

"I'll get it." Stefan said quietly leaving the room.

Klaus stared at the remnants of the sign that they had brought back. He could have kicked himself for not making sure that it was completely destroyed. The last thing he needed was idiots like them walking around with a weapon that could kill him and his family.

"Are you sure this is it?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said confidently.

"Do they have any more?" He asked looking at them.

Caroline sighed and shook her head. "I don't know Nik. I think if they can find a way to kill you without your blood line dieing they will."

"They'll tell me." Elena said standing up.

He stared at her skeptically. She looked at him. "I don't like you." She said quietly. "But Caroline is my best friend. I would never do anything to hurt her."

Caroline groaned and put her head on the table. He smirked as he heard the Salvatore brothers. Maybe he would just question them himself. He went to flash out of the room. When he felt a hand on his arm. "I won't kill them." he smirked.

Elena sat up and looked outside she ran to the door. He figured he'd give her a few second head start.

"Be nice." She said meeting his eyes.

"No promises sweetheart." He said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. He took off out the door.

Caroline watched as he left wondering if she should go after him. He had said he wouldn't kill them, but he still had his temper. She sighed deciding to trust him. She would probably only make it worse by going outside. Instead she headed upstairs to go check on her daughter. She hadn't seen her since this morning and missed her.

Elena stopped just short of the barrier as she saw both the Salvatore brothers standing before her. They went to grab her or hug her but soon discovered they couldn't. "You really shouldn't be here." She said as she heard Klaus approaching.

"No you shouldn't." Klaus said as he lunged at Damon and knocked him to the ground and snapped his neck.

"Was that really necessary?" Stefan asked.

He smirked. "Yes. Take your brother and leave or it will be far worse when he wakes up. Oh and next time I see him. He better have one very nice apology for Caroline." he turned to leave but remembered something else. "Oh and tell him she has a name and to start using it." He smiled at Elena as he left.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked

"Him and Caroline are together." She said looking back to the house. She looked at Damon she knew about the side effects of Bonnie's spell and understood what Klaus had been talking about.

"Come on Elena lets go back to the boarding house." Stefan said picking his brother up.

She sighed and bit her lip. "I can't. I can't be out and around people right now. I need sometime to myself… time to think." She said she had seen some of the compulsion that Damon had made her forget. The things that he had said and done made her decision all that much harder. That was part of it. Than what had happened with Elijah this afternoon. There had been a spark it was all so confusing.

Klaus came up behind Caroline and hugged her as they watched Scarlett together. He kissed her cheek as he pulled her tightly against him.

"They still alive?" She asked turning to him.

"Technically they were dead anyway. But yes. Well I broke Damon's neck." He said kissing her.

She sighed and leaned into him sliding her tongue into his mouth. "I love you Nik." She whispered against his mouth.

"Shall we move this to our room." He said picking her up. She giggled burying her face into his shoulder.

He passed by Rebekah who gave him an irritated huff as they walked by to their room. He set her down and closed the door. "I can't wait till we can have some privacy." She said kissing him.

"Soon love." He said.

"He's going to pay for what he did to you Nik." She said looking up at his eyes.

He swallowed he still didn't like to talk about it. He hated that she had seen everything. "Love…"

"He's the monster Nik. Not you. Look at you and Scarlett. You're a wonderful father. Your good to me." It was true he would never hurt either of them. He had still done so many awful things.

"I want to kill him Caroline doesn't that make me a monster?" He asked.

"Anybody who can do what he did to his children deserves to die. I saw what he did to you Nik." She ran her hand to the spot on his back where he had been branded. They both knew the scar was gone, it had healed with the rest of his body when he had turned. "Your not a monster he is. He did this to you. You have passion in you and love. You're a better man than he ever was. A better father than he was. Were going to do this together."

He hesitated as he remembered how he had asked her about her hopes and dreams. Now he knew them. He had even spoken to her mother that had not been easy. She still didn't like him, but he didn't think she hated him anymore. She had begrudgingly consented. He was going to ask regardless, but wanted her approval. "Caroline." he said pulling her to him. Her blue eyes met his and he felt nervous as he pulled the ring from his pocket. "I love you." he cupped her face and kissed her. "Will you marry me?"

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, faves, and alerts.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Caroline gasped as she looked at the ring and the giant diamond in it. She met his eyes and saw the uncertainty there. How could he still be so vulnerable? "Yes." she whispered. She crushed her lips to him and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer.

He pulled her close and they stumbled over to the bed. She giggled as he fell on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled back and slid the ring onto her finger. She looked at her hand and smiled up at him. "I love you Caroline." He said before claiming her lips again.

They had been together hundreds of times, but this time was different. It was full of passion and love. It was slow and they fell into a perfect rhythm until the friction became to much to bare and they'd quickened the pace searching for their release. The urge to bite him was so strong she felt her teeth elongate but clamped her mouth shut as she fell over the edge into ecstasy. With a few more thrusts and a low growl he joined her collapsing on top of her.

They both lay still holding each other trying to regain control of their breathing. "I could spend another thousand years like this." she said kissing his head.

He smirked down at her. "I knew you were just using me for my body."

"Well.." She smiled. "Thousand year old hybrids do make the best lovers."

Elena continued to pace in the front room she knew Stefan and Damon were still out there. Why couldn't they just go home? They had seen her she told them she needed space and yet they stayed. She just needed time to think. To clear her head. To make sense of everything going on.

They couldn't stay out there though. When Mikael came they would be dead or used against them. She loved them both and didn't want anything to happen to them. They refused to leave with out her.

"Your still up?" Elijah said coming out of the study.

"Sorry am I bothering you?" She flustered. He had taken off his suit jacket undone his tie and the top two buttons were undone of his dress shirt. Why did she care didn't she already have two men to choose from?

"No I was just heading upstairs."

She felt his eyes on her as she continued to pace. "I just they won't leave…" He frowned. "Damon and Stefan. There just sitting out there."

"Ah." He said his face changing slightly before being emotionless again.

"I mean if Mikael comes… and there out there." She said voicing her fears.

"You know Niklaus will never allow them in here with Scarlett." Elijah said quietly. "Both her parents are very protective."

She sighed she had seen that. Still they wouldn't hurt a baby even if the devil was her father. "I know I just don't want anything to happen to them."

"My sources indicate that Mikael is still in the south. Last I checked they were both vampires and could take care of themselves." He said as he ascended the staircase.

Caroline got out of bed and quickly tossed on some pajama shorts and a tank. She walked briskly to Scarlett's room. She stopped in the doorway as Rebekah leaned over the crib picking Scarlett up.

She looked to her. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She said as she grabbed a ready made bottle and Rebekah handed Scarlett over.

"Well goodnight." Rebekah said.

Caroline could sense her loneliness. "You don't have to leave Rebekah."

Rebekah turned back and sat down on the couch next to her. "Are you wearing the ring?" She asked pulling one knee up.

Caroline smiled and showed her the ring. "Nik would pick out the best." Rebekah said with a smile. "I'm happy for you both. He deserves someone like you. Someone who will be good and loving to him. I just wish the two of you could have found each other sooner."

"We have our whole future together." Caroline said quietly. Out of all his siblings Rebekah knew the most. She had been the one who had helped him get cleaned up after his beatings. She had helped him physically, but he wouldn't speak to her about the actually events. He wouldn't open up to anyone not even her. Not that she wasn't working on that though. "It's not your fault you know. You did everything you could for him. You were there when he needed someone."

Rebekah looked away. "I'm just glad to have my brother back."

She could tell that Rebekah was glad to have him back, but she also got the feeling that she felt as if she were losing him again. Nik and Rebekah were close. "We haven't set a date or anything yet, but would you like to be a bridesmaid?" Rebekah smiled and she saw the excitement in her face.

"Really?" She asked excited.

"Yes."

Klaus sighed as he realized they were out of blood bags in the bedroom. He shut the mini fridge and looked at Caroline. He pulled on a pair of jeans and she threw on one of his shirts and her pajama shorts.

He held her hand as they walked down the stairs stopping just short of the kitchen. They shared a look as they heard moaning coming from the kitchen. He had half a mind to go back upstairs and spend some quality time with Caroline and come back later, but Kol had walked in on them enough times. Time to repay the favor.

"Nik." Caroline hissed as he shoved the door open.

He laughed at his brother who had the witch sitting on the counter they weren't naked thank god. "You know people have to eat off that." He said causing them both to jump. He smirked as they both adjusted their clothing.

"Sorry." Caroline said going to the fridge. He noticed she didn't even bother looking to see what type of bags she was getting she grabbed two and went to the door.

"You know it's 8am brother. Shouldn't you be doing your activities elsewhere."

"Sorry we had a spat just a little make up sex is all." Kol said pulling Bonnie down she flushed and shook her head looking to the floor.

"Make up sex?" He asked eyebrows raised. He had to admit he had no idea what they were talking about. He'd never been in a relationship before.

"Yeah you fight and than you work it out and have sex. Surely you've had make up sex brother." He said looking at Caroline.

"Nope." She said popping the top off of the blood bag. "He has angry sex."

"Interesting." Kol said nodding in appreciation. "We should try that sometime." he said looking at Bonnie who was still looking at the floor.

The kitchen door opened again and Elena walked in. He could see she was nervous as she played with her fingers. "I'm not interrupting am I?" She asked looking at them.

"No love, we were just discussing the difference between angry and make up sex." Kol teased. Elena flushed and looked at her two friends. "Speaking of sex have you had vamp sex yet. It is so hot your first time."

"What? No." Elena sputtered.

"Kol." Bonnie sighed.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Her and Elijah were gone for a long time yesterday."

Elena cleared her throat. "Care can I talk to you?"

"Sure what's up?" Caroline answered with a smile.

"Well um…" She looked nervously at him and than Kol. He wasn't going to leave unless she asked. "It's about Damon and Stefan."

"Ok." Caroline said looking at her friend.

"They won't leave. There just waiting outside." Elena said frustrated.

"That's there problem." Caroline stated.

"Fine but when Mikael comes…."

"Than go home with them. That's what they want. We all know once they have you they won't worry about Bonnie or I."

"Care.."

"Let me guess you still can't choose. And what is up with you and Elijah? You already have two men pining away for you. Do you really need to add another?"

"Now this is getting interesting." Kol said leaning on the counter.

"Kol." Bonnie warned.

"That can't just stay out there." Elena said. "They could be killed or compelled."

Klaus agreed with her there. "They could be compelled. Maybe we should kill them if they won't leave."

Elena glared at him and he glared back. "They could help us. The more people we have to fight the better."

Caroline scoffed. "You think I'm going to let Damon near my daughter."

"Well we can't just let them die." Elena snapped back.

"Obviously you don't want to be with them or you would have gone. Tell them what you want make a choice. If it is this hard than neither one is the right choice. Stop stringing them along and send them on their way." Caroline said frustrated.

"He compelled me Caroline I need to sort through it." She said quietly. "Not like you." she added.

"Still Elena. Damon's unstable. I don't think he should be around Scarlett." Bonnie said quietly.

Elena sighed and walked out of the kitchen. He was thankful that Bonnie was on the same page as Caroline. He didn't want either of them around his daughter. The less people that knew about her the better. He honestly didn't understand how hard it was to pick a person. He was just thankful that Caroline had made her choice without hesitation.

"Still up for that run?" Caroline said handing him the blood bag.

"Sure. Kol probably wants to get back to his make up sex." He said tugging on her arm. "Maybe we could have some shower sex after." He mumbled in her ear.

"I say we skip the run." She said making a dash to the stairs.

Five hours later they had finally made it outside for their run. They had passed by Stefan and Damon for the fifth time now Klaus glaring at them each time they passed. She was surprised at how much faster she could run now. She was at least ten times faster than before.

They were getting ready to pass by Stefan and Damon again when Klaus suddenly stopped putting his arm in front of her. He looked around scanning the woods.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"He's here." Klaus said in a barely audible tone.

She felt her heart race as she looked around. "I don't see or hear anything."

"I can feel it."

Caroline shifted her gaze to Damon and Stefan who had noticed their sudden stop and they two were looking ominously in the trees. She felt a shiver of fear run through her and knew that he was right. He was here even if they couldn't see him yet.

"What about them?' she asked looking to Damon and Stefan. No she didn't want them in the house or around Scarlett, but they couldn't just leave them out here to die.

"Sweetheart."

"He'll kill them."

"And I should care why?"

"Because I do." She sighed. Despite everything she cared even about stupid Damon and his smart ass mouth. Stefan had been good to her he had helped her a lot when she had turned. He didn't deserve to be killed by Mikael.

She heard him sigh as if he was really thinking about it. Everything happened so fast as two vampires came out of no where and went to lunge at them but hit the barrier and fell to the ground stunned. Caroline let out a small yelp of surprise at the sight, and Klaus stood in front of her protectively.

"Get inside." he hissed. "Now."

She'd started to turn and go inside when she heard the scuffle. She looked back and a few more vampires were on top of Damon and Stefan. Klaus let out and exasperated sigh as he looked at her. With a low growl he ran towards the fight.

She was torn between going for help and protecting Klaus. As he ripped the heart from the first vampire she had her mind set to get help, but than Mikael came up and tackled Klaus.

Fear consumed her as she saw that he had Alaric's stake. She was frozen unable to move as they wrestled on the ground. Klaus looked as if he had the upper hand until the other vampires surrounded them.

Even if she went for help it would be too late. Forcing her brain to remember everything she had learned this past week she picked up a thick stick off the ground breaking it into a point. She had two weapons as she attacked.

The first vampire was taken off guard and she slid her make shift stake into his back easily. She'd never actually killed another vampire before and took a second to relish the fact. The other one lunged at her but she was quicker and moved out of the way. He stumbled as he'd been trying to attack her. She grasped him from behind and snapped his neck he fell to the ground and she shoved the other stake into him.

She turned back to Klaus, Mikael had him pinned and had the stake looming over him. Klaus was using all his strength to push his hands away. She charged and knocked Mikael off of him she scrambled to her feet and stared him down as he gave her a sick smile before attacking. She tensed as his body would have hit hers something hit him. Klaus.

Klaus punched him relentlessly. Four more vampires, no wait these were hybrids she could tell by their yellow eyes stalked towards them. They would be harder to kill. One lunged at her and she dodged again. Stefan wasn't so lucky he hit the ground next to her and fought off the hybrid who was trying to bite him.

Her gaze snapped quickly back to the hybrid stalking her. They walked in circles staring at each other. He lunged and grabbed her waist. She let him take her down. He hit her hard enough to knock the wind out of her and she groaned as she hit the hard cold ground. He underestimated her though as he smiled down at her. She used her feet to kick his out from underneath him. With the advantage she jumped to her feet and grabbed his neck twisting violently.

Klaus and Mikael were exchanging punches with each other she saw the blood on his face and she snapped. She wasn't going to let that lunatic hurt him. She ran and tackled him to the ground sinking her teeth into his neck. He tried to grab her and throw her off but Klaus grabbed his arms and held him down. She sat on top of him and staring into his evil eyes she snapped his neck.

"The stake?" She asked looking up blood dripping down her chin.

She looked as more hybrids and vampires approached. "The house go get Kol and Elijah now."

He pulled her up and pushed her back in the barrier she gave him a look before turning and taking off at full speed. He glared at Damon who was at least on his feet, but covered in blood. He looked down at Stefan who lay unconscious on the ground. The wolf bite was already festering on his neck, and it looked like he had another on his arm.

He looked at the approaching hybrids and vampires and with a low growl he grabbed Stefan under the arms and started dragging him to the house. "Are you coming or do you wish to die?" He hissed at Damon.

Taking the invitation he quickly stepped through the barrier and helped him carry Stefan up to the house. He glanced back and saw that Mikael was already starting to get up. He glared at him and his army before he took off into the woods. He was going to make it a point to carry that stake at all times. He was also going to get onto Elijah he'd told them earlier that Mikael was still down south. Obviously not.

Kol and Elijah ran up beside him looking at him. "Brother?" Elijah asked concerned.

"He's gone. I'm fine." He grumbled as they entered the house.

His eyes immediately fell on Caroline as he entered the house. she ran to him embracing him as he came through the door. Her grip was tight and he loved the way she felt in his arms. He wanted to hold her and never let go.

"Oh my god." Elena gasped as she came downstairs followed by Rebekah who was holding Scarlett in his arms.

He watched as Damon looked to the doppelganger and than his eyes fell to Rebekah not leaving her as she descended the stairs holding Scarlett. "What the hell is that?" He asked staring at Rebekah.

**Thanks for all the reviews I can't believe there are over 300. It means so much to me. I haven't written to many action/fight scenes so I hope it was good.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Caroline felt Klaus tense and she ground her teeth as she heard Damon call her daughter _thing._ "Thing?" Klaus said at the same time as Kol and Elijah.

As if suddenly realizing where he was he looked at all three of the Mikaelson men realizing that he had managed to piss all of them off. He whipped his head back to Rebekah and she recognized the deer in headlights look as he tried to process what he was seeing. "Why do you have a baby?" He asked slightly hoarse.

If she wasn't so offended she would be laughing. He thought it was his and Rebekah's. Rebekah stopped on the stairs and stared at him and than looked to her wondering if she should continue to come down. She gave a slight shake of her head and Rebekah clutched Scarlett closer. She did not want Damon anywhere near her daughter. If he so much as looked at her the wrong way she would snap his neck or worse.

Klaus went to make a move but she gripped his arm. He let out a low warning growl instead bringing Damon's attention back to them.

"Vampires can't have children." Damon said looking back to Rebekah.

"Actually they can." Kol said with a wide smirk. "Proofs right there. Meet the newest Mikaelson." His smirk faded and he laid a deathly glare on him. "You should know that we kill anyone who threatens our family."

"Who's the father?" He was flustered.

"Nik." Rebekah said with a glare.

"Wait you had a baby with your brother?" Damon sputtered. "What the…"

"What? Ew." Rebekah shrieked.

"Seriously." She said rolling her eyes. She pulled Klaus with her whose face was hard and unreadable as he glared at Damon. She took Scarlett into her arms and smiled down at her. Klaus stood in front of her protectively. "And to think he has the nerve to make fun of blondes." Rebekah scoffed as she continued to glare at Damon.

"You and him?" Damon said looking between them. 'How the hell did that happen?"

"Come now your at least a century old surely you know where babies come from." Kol said putting himself between them and Damon as well.

Damon opened his mouth to say something but Klaus spoke first his glare was lethal. "It doesn't matter the how, all you need to know is that Caroline and our daughter are a part of our family, and if you even think for a second of hurting either of them. I will not hesitate to rip your heart out of your chest."

Damon was silent for several long minutes. "I'll leave your family alone if you help mine." He finally said looking at Stefan who was unconscious and covered in sweat.

Klaus looked at the eldest Salvatore daring him to do something incredibly stupid. He really would like nothing better than to kill him. He had hurt Caroline used and abused her. Deciding that he wasn't going to do something he grabbed the glass of scotch that was sitting on the end table and bit into his wrist letting his blood drop into it. All the while his eyes on Damon. He walked over to Stefan and handed the glass to Elena.

They still needed to figure out what they were going to do about Mikael. He still had the stake. He wished he knew where it had gone. He'd had it when he was stalking Caroline and than after he attacked him it had been gone. He wished he would have had one of their stakes on him. That was the second opportunity to kill him that had been missed.

To be honest he would like nothing better than to torture and maim Mikael, but killing him and getting it over with was for the best. The faster the ended this the better. Elijah walked to the window and looked out.

"The barriers are holding for now." Bonnie said opening her eyes. "We should attack now. He won't expect it."

"I was able to make four stakes." Elijah said holding them out. He gripped one in his hand and so did Kol and he looked at Caroline as she grabbed the fourth.

"Caroline?" he said irritated.

"We can do this." she said quietly.

"Scarlett.."

"Is staying with Rebekah." He could see the emotions in her eyes and knew she didn't want to leave their daughter. They both looked down at her sleeping in Caroline's arms. "He's going to go after you first Nik. If he kills you it doesn't matter where I am. If Rebekah dies there is no one left to look after Scarlett." She swallowed. "I won't leave the barrier unless I have to. But we have to do what's best for our daughter."

He pulled her close and hugged her. She was right she was looking out for their daughter. She needed to be with someone who could protect her. "I have no intention of dieing sweetheart."

"Me either." he kissed her.

Kol pulled Bonnie off to the side and cupped her face staring into her face. "If something happens I want you to come back in here and go with Rebekah before it's too late."

"I won't leave you." She said quietly.

"Bonnie, promise me if something happens to me you will take care of yourself." he stared into her eyes. "You live Bonnie, you come in here and flee with Rebekah. Take care of Scarlett."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Your not going to die Kol." she said grinding her teeth.

"No I plan on coming back here and spending eternity with you." He smirked. "Or at the very least haunting you."

She shoved him. "That's not funny."

"I love you Bonnie." He sobered. "I'm coming back."

She kissed him fiercely. "You better."

Caroline sipped on her blood bag closing her eyes as she prepared for the fight that was about to happen. This was it one way or another it was all going to end tonight. She just hoped that no one she cared about got hurt or killed.

Klaus stood next to her as he to drank blood. One hand held onto his blood the other wrapped tightly around her. She looked over to Rebekah who was holding Scarlett. Her car seat right next to her and a bag just in case. She didn't even want to think about the worst case scenario. She was going to be there to see her daughter grow up.

She sighed as she realized that Kol and Elijah were ready to go. She pulled Klaus with her as they went over to Scarlett and Rebekah. Rebekah handed them their baby and walked away to give them some privacy.

They walked into his art studio and closed the door behind him. He leaned over her and wrapped them in his strong arms. "Nothing is going to happen to us love." He sounded so sure, that she believed him. She was still terrified. "Were going to kill him and than were going to get our own place, get married, and spend the rest of eternity together as a family."

"That sounds wonderful." She said as he captured her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She looked down at Scarlett and tried to hold her emotions in check, but a single tear slid down anyway. She kissed her on her head and so did Klaus before they hugged again putting their daughter in between them. She didn't want this moment to ever end.

A slight knock at the door interrupted the moment. They needed to take care of Mikael before he got even more of an army out there or before the barrier started to come down. They were taking the fight to him.

"Were coming back to her sweetheart I promise." He said looking at her there eyes meeting. "You were right Caroline. Love is a strength not a weakness. There is nothing I won't do to come back to both of you."

Klaus held Caroline's hand as they stood at the door. Him, Kol, Elijah, Damon and a very banged up Stefan were going to go fight. Elena and Caroline would stay in the safety of the barrier unless they were needed which he really hoped it didn't come to that. Bonnie was going to do her witch magic to take out the hybrid/vampire army or at least as many as she could. Judging by what he had seen the witch even as strong as she was wouldn't be able to take all of them out.

He gave her hand one final squeeze before Elijah opened the door and they took off at a dead run. In only a matter of seconds he had ripped two hearts out. They had the element of surprise. He saw Mikael in the distance and he slid the stake down into his hand as their eyes met.

He raced towards him, he was going to kill him. He'd nearly reached him when something hit him hard sending him flying into a tree. The tree broke with his impact and he fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.

He growled as he looked up at the three hybrids surrounding him. He jumped to his feet and caught the first unlucky fool twisting his neck. He lunged and plucked the heart from the other leaving just one in front of him. He smirked as he attempted to lunge at him. He dodged out of the way catching the hybrid about the waist and breaking his back with a cacophony of cracking bones. He reached down and plunged his hand into his back and pulled his heart out.

"Now now Niklaus always so impulsive." Mikael said walking slowly up to him.

He growled. He really didn't want to listen to him. He just wanted him to die. Rage consumed him as he stared at him. He twirled the stake in his hand ready to plunge it into his heart at the first opportunity.

"Where's your little pet? I was hoping she would join us." Mikael said not taking his eyes away from him.

"Keep your hands off her." He growled.

"You act as if you actually care about her Niklaus. I wonder would she really care about you if she knew what a monster you really were?" he said keeping a safe distance.

He took a step forward. He needed to keep his rage in check to keep from doing something stupid. "I'm not a monster you are." He said repeating what Caroline had told him the other night. As he said it he realized that it was true. He had changed he was a better person. He sure as hell was not about to die right now.

Caroline couldn't take her eyes off Klaus she saw him and Mikael talking. She wouldn't do anything to distract him, she wouldn't interfere unless he needed her to. The conversation they were having was too low and there was too much fighting going on around her for her to hear.

"Stefan." Elena gasped before she took off in the opposite direction.

Caroline looked after her friend she was torn did she go help her friend or continue to watch Klaus. The scream filled the air she whipped her attention back to Klaus fear for him coursing through her even though she knew it wasn't him that had screamed, she knew he would check on her. His head turned to her and in that moment of distraction Mikael ran at him with the stake.

"Nik." She screamed as she took off towards him. She was too far away. Mikael had the advantage and for the first time ever she saw Klaus get his neck broken. Fury consumed her as she knocked Mikael away from Klaus before he could do anymore damage. It was only a broken neck he was still alive she told herself forcing her body to be calm and focus.

They both scampered to their feet fangs barred and hissing at each other. "Tell me has Niklaus compelled you. Is that why you are so loyal to him. That is the only way someone like you would ever stay with a monster like him."

Caroline scoffed as she prepared to grab her stake from her sleeve where she had hidden it. "He isn't a monster." she hissed. "He is a good man who had the unfortunate luck of having an ass like you as a father figure. You made him the way he was."

With a growl Mikael was in front of her hand wrapped around her throat. She gasped as she saw his eyes begin to dilate. "You don't know anything about me." he pressed something tightly into her hand. "Your going to kill Niklaus." he hissed. She felt the swell of the compulsion.

Her dreams were suddenly coming true. She felt hot tears on her face. She realized though in this moment she didn't have to do what he said. Perhaps the dreams hadn't been so much a warning but an insight into what she was suppose to do. "I'm going to kill Niklaus." she repeated. Mikael smiled at her his black eyes glowing at her. He truly was demented.

She turned to Klaus who was lying on his back just coming to. A wave of fear covered his face. She couldn't falter though not if she expected this to work. Her tears were real though. She felt Mikael's hand on her shoulder as they walked to Klaus.

She swallowed her heart racing. "It's ok you can do it." He urged.

_Yes_ she thought to herself. _Yes she could. _She took all the betrayal, fear, and hurt that she had felt when she received Klaus's memories and she turned with such quickness that he didn't even have time to register what was happening. She thrust the stake into his heart and he stared at her eyes wide in surprise.

She took a step back as the stake caught fire and his whole body became engulfed. She jumped as hands grabbed her pulling her backwards away from Mikael. She turned to see Klaus staring at her. So many emotions on his face. His lips crashed onto hers. It was over. They were finally free. She pulled back as she heard crying in the distance. Her eyes met Klaus's they were both fine, but she had a very bad feeling that somebody else wasn't.

**I know another cliffhanger sorry, but on the bright side at least we know klaroline made it through. Thank you again for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. Hope this fight/action scene is good.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Klaus wanted to find out what had happened, but he waited until the flames had died and the body was nothing but ash. He picked up the hot stake off the ground and met Caroline's eyes as he slid it into his jacket sleeve. No way was he leaving something like this lay around outside.

He took her hand in his as they quickly walked to the sound of quiet sobbing. He swallowed as he saw Bonnie on the ground hovering over Kol. He lay motionless. He knelt down next to his brother his eyes were open and unmoving. Emotions bubbled to the surface. He was aware of Caroline hugging him from behind.

Blinking back tears he assessed the damage. His skin was a grey ashy color and veins went up his body. His face and his left hand were not covered in this he noted they were the normal fleshy color. Frowning he examined him closer. The stake was oddly positioned not quite piercing all the way into his heart.

"Is he.." Caroline started as she was probably noticing the same thing.

He frowned. "I don't know." He stated he pursed his lips as he gently reached for the stake.

"Don't." Bonnie yelled he froze looking up at her. More tears slid down her face. She really did care for his brother. "I already tried it only made it worse."

He nodded and removed his hand. "It's the white oak?" He asked and she nodded sniffling.

He sighed and sat on the ground. "He didn't catch on fire." Caroline said finally. "Mikael burst into flames almost immediately."

"He's dead?" Bonnie asked looking up at them.

"Yes." He said quietly. "Caroline killed him."

"We should give him blood." Caroline said quietly. "Pull the stake out at the same time."

"I'll pull the stake." He said looking at his little brother. He hoped this worked. He wanted them to be a family all of them.

"I'll give him blood." Bonnie said wiping tears away.

Bonnie inhaled sharply. She hoped this worked. It had to work. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it. She picked up a sharp stick off the ground and dug it into her wrist hissing as it sliced her. She held her wrist over Kol's mouth letting her blood drip into his mouth.

She watched as Klaus carefully placed his hands around the stake. She lowered her hand so it was resting on his mouth. She waited for the painful prick of his teeth but it didn't happen. Klaus mumbled something and withdrew the stake from him. She watched expectantly her hand still over his mouth. Nothing happened.

Elijah cradled Elena in his arms. She had only been bit once, but since she was such a baby vampire the poison was already festering. She was unconscious and already well into her hallucinations. He had to get her to Niklaus and fast.

Stefan and Damon followed slowly behind him. They were all pretty banged up but he healed faster since he was an original. Elena had jumped in to save Stefan from the hybrid resulting in the bite she now had. He cringed as he realized that she must still be in love with him. You didn't risk your life for someone you didn't love.

He quickened his supernatural pace as he saw Niklaus, Caroline and Bonnie. They were all huddled around someone. Kol, it had to be Kol. He knelt down and looked at his lifeless body still clutching Elena in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked his voice thick with emotion.

"The white oak grazed his heart." Niklaus replied. "We took it out and Bonnie gave him blood, but…"

His brother was still lifeless. He could see the trail of blood that had slid down his face to the ground. "Let's get inside." HE said standing up.

"Elena?" Caroline said standing looking from him to her friend.

"She was bitten." He replied quietly as he headed for the house. He saw the look on Caroline's face and knew that she would make sure that Niklaus took care of her friend.

Caroline held Scarlett close to her as she walked up to Klaus's room. No way was she letting her sleep in her room tonight. With everything that had happened and with Damon in the house she was holding her precious daughter all night.

"Caroline?" She stopped and turned to see Stefan standing in the door way to Elena's room.

She pulled Scarlett closer. She relaxed a little when he made no move towards her. "How is she?" She asked quietly. She was sure she was fine. Klaus had put more of his blood in a cup for Elena.

"Still sleeping, but the wound has healed." he said looking at the baby.

"She's going to be ok." She said reassuringly.

"How…how did this happen?" He asked looking at Scarlett. She felt herself flush. "I mean vampires can't have babies….at least not that I was aware of."

If it had been Damon she would have made some smart alec remark, but not to Stefan. She considered him a friend. He had done so much to help her. "Vampires can't…well it's complicated. Bonnie thinks it's a hybrid thing. The night Alaric came after me we uh…" She knew her face had to be crimson right now. "I uh… um drank his blood and he drank mine and well..." She didn't feel the need to go into detail. The rest should be pretty obvious.

"And your happy? He hasn't…."

She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was genuinely concerned for her. "I am happy. I love him. And he can't compel me." Stefan frowned. "Bonnie did a spell." She didn't really want to go into anymore details.

He nodded and looked at Scarlett again. "What about Elena? What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Elijah turned her. She did it for me, for you, Damon. All of us. You know she only has ever wanted to protect us." She bit her lip nervously. "We just want peace Stefan. I know that things have happened in the past, but things are different now. Please make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid." She paused again. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her family. "Because if Klaus doesn't kill him I will. And you should know that I am more than capable."

She saw Stefan's eyes widen slightly as he looked at her. He looked thoughtful for a minute. "No one else needs to get hurt Caroline. IF your happy than I'm happy for you, and I will make sure that Damon doesn't do something stupid."

Bonnie sat in the bed holding Kol's cold lifeless hand. He should be awake by now. She could tell that his siblings were thinking the same thing. He'd had her blood and they'd given him eight more blood bags after they had made him comfortable. He wasn't healing.

They all sat patiently in the room their eyes tired and full of fear as they waited for him to awaken. The more time that passed the more fear she saw creep onto their faces. He wasn't entirely covered in the grey ashy color and veins. His left hand and his face were still normal. He was going to be ok, he had to be.

She blamed herself for this. If she had been stronger this wouldn't have happened. She should have been able to take more of the hybrids and vampires out. There had been well over fifty she had done her best, and it hadn't been good enough. She had let the man she loved down.

It was Rebekah who finally broke the fearful silence. "Why isn't he waking up?" She asked her bottom lip quivering. "Is there anything you can do?"

Bonnie let the tears she had been trying to hold in slide down as she shook her head. She had spent the past several months looking over various different spells learning all that she could. Even if she knew a spell she wouldn't be anywhere near strong enough. She would need to channel a lot of witch magic. Not to mention she was still weak from the fight earlier. "I should have done more." She whispered hoarsely.

Rebekah came over and sat next to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bonnie you did everything you could. You have done so much to protect our family. You're a part of our family now and he's going to be ok."

Caroline woke up and looked at Klaus as he set up the pack and play. He smiled at her as she slowly sat up careful not to wake Scarlett who was sleeping on her chest. "I didn't mean to wake you sweetheart."

"How's Kol?" She asked as she got up and carefully laid Scarlett down.

He hugged her and she rested her head on his chest. "No change."

"It's going to be ok Nik." She said hoping that it was the truth.

He pulled back and she watched as he took the stake out from his shirt sleeve. "We just need to figure out what to do with this."

She met his eyes. Knowing that this was the one weapon that could kill them. Kill the entire vampire species, and it was indestructible. She leaned her forehead on his. "Do you think Bonnie could do some sort of spell? To destroy it."

"Perhaps." He said taking her hand in his and leading her to the bed. They laid down together each just enjoying being in the others arms. "We will find a way to destroy it. I won't have a weapon around that can kill my family. The other four stakes have already been burned."

Three days later

Bonnie lay in bed next to Kol he was still unchanged, and she was becoming desperate. She knew that there had been a few side effects to Caroline's and Klaus's bonding, but she didn't care. She was sure that by doing a spell with her and Kol would bring him back into consciousness. At this point she didn't care about side effects as long as they had each other.

She used her magic to light the candles she had positioned around the bed. She had waited until everyone was gone from the room and was sure they wouldn't be back for a while. She wasn't sure what kind of a reaction they would have, but wasn't going to risk telling them. No one was going to talk her out of this.

Kol and her had discussed doing the spell to link their lives once she was sure she wanted it. Well she was sure now. She couldn't go another day seeing the man that she loved laying in this lifeless state. She used the knife to slowly cut her wrist and than cut his placing her wrist to his mouth and his to hers. She began to chant as she let his warm blood drip into her mouth.

Elena hesitated outside of Klaus and Caroline's room. She was about ninety percent certain that it was just Caroline and Scarlett in their. Klaus had been civil to her, but that didn't mean she by any means wanted to have a conversation with the guy.

What she needed to do was talk to her best friends. Bonnie wouldn't leave Kol's side. So she could only talk to Caroline. She was just about to knock when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned dreading who she would find. Of course it was Klaus.

"I'll come back." he said quietly as he turned and left her alone again.

She supposed since him and Caroline were engaged and obviously in love she was going to have to stop hating him and being so terrified of him. He really had changed, but he would always be the guy who had caused her so much pain and suffering.

Shaking her thoughts she raised her hand up and knocked. "Come in." Caroline called.

"Hey." She said as she walked in the room. Caroline was sitting on the bed feeding Scarlett a bottle.

She walked over sitting in the rocker that was set up next to the pack and play. Ever since the Salvatore's had taken up residence Scarlett had been sleeping in there room. Not that she could blame Caroline, Damon was impulsive. Surely he wouldn't be that stupid though. "Do you have a minute."

"Yeah what's up?"

"I uh." She paused. With everything else going on she wanted to talk about her love life. It was shallow and she knew it. But everything had come to a head for her and she knew she couldn't keep leading everyone on. "When did you realize you had feelings for Klaus?"

"Huh?" Caroline looked up confused.

"sorry." she smiled sheepishly. "I just need to talk and well I…was just wondering how you choose Klaus over Tyler."

"Oh." she said quietly as she lifted Scarlett and started to burp her. She sighed. "I guess I had feelings for him since the night he saved my life…after Tyler bit me. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Nobodies ever looked at me the way he does. Or made me feel the way he does. We could be in a room with a thousand other people and he makes it feel like it's just us."

"So you were always drawn to him?" She said trying to process this. She could tell her friend was debating how to answer this. "I'm not judging I'm just curious as I'm trying to make up my mind."

"Sweetie." Caroline started and placed a hand on hers. "It shouldn't be this hard. When you truly love someone you just know. Whether it's right or wrong you just know and you can't deny it. Running away from Klaus was the hardest and stupidest thing I've ever done. I was afraid of who he was what he would do to me, of how he made me feel. In all honesty though we've both turned into better people, because we have each other. The moment I kissed him in that hotel I was done, there was no going back. It was like he was my entire purpose for being. And yes I've always been drawn to him."

Elena nodded as she realized something. There was one man who made her heart stop. One man who made the world stand still and her feel like the only person in it. She just needed to go and find him. She got up and smiled at her friend. "Thank you." she said as she darted out the room.

**A/N Yes I left it there. Who do you think she will choose? (to be honest I haven't decided yet.) Sorry for the late update. My goal is to update daily, but sometimes life gets crazy. Thank you again to everyone who reads, reviews, and faves. Hope you enjoyed.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Klaus went to check on his brother. Knocking softly on the door. He didn't hear a response and was tempted to come back later thinking Bonnie might be sleeping. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. He knocked again, still no answer. "Bonnie? Kol?" Nothing.

It wasn't like Bonnie to not answer. It was dinner time and he still felt something was wrong. He went to open the door finding it was locked. "Kol?" He called again. Even though Kol had walked in on him and Caroline many times, he didn't fancy walking in on his brother. It was still quiet to quiet.

Twisting he broke the knob and pushed the door open. He sighed as he saw the candles and symbol around the bed. Bonnie lay on Kol a bit of dried blood on her chin. She had done some sort of spell. He walked inside and looked down at his brother. His skin had returned to it's normal color and he looked better. Kol was still unconscious.

How long had they been like this? Did anyone else know what she had been planning? He listened closely and could still here her heart beating. It was still strong. If she had done the same spell that she did for him and Caroline Kol could be waking any minute or in a few hours. Bonnie would probably be out for a few days.

He wondered if Elijah or Rebekah knew what she had done. Caroline had been with him all afternoon so she was unaware. He quickly walked towards Elijah's study hearing the rusting of paper. If he hadn't of been so lost in thought he probably would have heard the other noises coming from the study.

He opened the door and his mouth dropped, very few things shocked him anymore. The sight before him blew him away. He turned away quickly closing the door and walking away without a word. The sight of Elena sprawled out on his brothers desk with him on top of her was an image he wanted out of his head now.

He absently walked up the stairs to his room to terrified to go into Rebekah's after two startling discoveries he didn't want to make another. He shut the door and leaned against it.

Caroline looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked rushing to him.

He didn't know where to start. "How would you feel about taking a vacation?" He smirked trying to take his mind off what he just saw.

She smiled and kissed him. "Does that mean Kol is ok?"

"Not yet." He said kissing her. "Pretty sure Bonnie did the same spell she did on us."

"Things are going to get interesting." She said leading him to the bed. They had never really talked about the side effects of the spell, but they both knew the strong sexual pull it carried.

"Oh and I walked in on Elena and Elijah. On his desk." He said trying to shake the horrifying image out of his head. "We need to get out of here."

"Traumatized?" She teased kissing him. "Maybe I can help." her hand sliding slowly up his shirt.

Caroline pulled away so she could lift his shirt over his head. Their lips met again instantly. Her body on fire. Before she even realized it he had her on the bed and he was on top of her.

She slid her hands down to his waist unsnapping his button and pushing his jeans and boxers off. He pulled back and smiled at her. "You look a tad over dressed love." He smiled mischievously as he took her top off and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Moaning she arched into him feeling him press into her. He was right she was way to over dressed. She pushed her pants down and he pulled away helping her. He nestled himself between her legs again suckling her other breast. She pulled on his hair trying to pull him up to her lips. She wrapped her legs at the small of his back. He took pleasure in torturing her.

She wanted him now she flipped them over and smiled down at him. She was going to torture him today. She leaned down kissing him as she slid herself down on him slowly. He moaned out and it was all she could do to not speed it up. He grabbed her hips trying to make her quicken, but she snatched his arms and pinned him to the bed.

She was merciless bringing them to the edge and than slowing it down again. She could feel the friction building again between them she was so close. With a low growl he flipped them over and quickened the pace sending her into ecstasy. She screamed out his name as wave after wave of pleasure raced through her. He growled and thrust a few more times before he reached his climax as well.

He fell on top of her both breathless. She kissed his head and forced air into her lungs. "Feeling better?" She asked out of breath.

"Oh yes sweetheart." He said kissing her neck. "You can take my mind off things anytime." He grinned as she felt him hardening again.

Kol gasped as he came awake. He felt someone curled into him. Bonnie he clutched her to him when she didn't wake he sat up concerned. "Bonnie?" He asked shaking her quietly.

She groaned and turned her head. He saw the blood on her chin and the cut on her wrist. He took in the candles and knew that she had done the spell. He closed his eyes realizing that he had all of Bonnie's memories in his head.

He kissed her forehead as the last one came into focus. The fear of losing him. He pulled her close and laid back. He knew he had scared his little witch to death he had almost died. He could very well still be in his coma if it weren't for her. He clutched her to him she was the most precious thing in his life and he was going to hold her until she awoke. "I love you Bonnie."

Caroline knocked on Kol's bedroom door. "Come in." Kol said quietly.

She smiled at him seeing the way he held her friend to him. He refused to leave the bed until Bonnie had awoke. "I brought you some blood. How are you feeling?"

"Better." He said kissing Bonnie's forehead. She could tell he was nervous just as his brother had been.

"Just remember you're a lot older than her. It's going to take her a few days to sort through all those memories. She loves you Kol, your past doesn't matter." She said reassuringly. "Oh and I think your going to be very happy with some of the other side effects." She smirked.

"What other side effects?"

"You'll see." she said laughing as she left the room.

She ran into Elena who was finally leaving Elijah's study. She raised her eyebrows and fell into step next to her. "So…" She started looking at her friend. "How was your first round of vampire sex." She teased.

Elena flushed and looked at her. "It was pretty nice."

Caroline laughed. "One thing about them being so old, they definitely know how to please a woman."

"That they do."

Klaus climbed into bed after laying Scarlett down in her room. With the pesky Salvatore's gone they finally had her back in her own room. Caroline came out of the bathroom wearing a red and black skimpy nightie. He could already feel himself harden.

"Don't you look ravishing?" He said staring at her as she crawled across the bed to him.

"Do I?" She smirked.

"Sweetheart." He pulled her on top of him. So she was straddling him. He took her hand in his and looked at the ring he gave her. "Now that everything is calmed down…"

She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you Nik. I was thinking maybe we could go to Europe until the spring. Get married in June." she bit her lip nervously. "I've always wanted a spring wedding outside with the flowers and…you don't think it's too long do you? I know it's a long time away."

"Sounds fantastic. I get to spend eternity with you regardless. If you want it in the spring than we will get married in the spring." He said kissing her. "I love you Caroline."

Nine months later

"I think I've changed my mind." Caroline said kissing him.

"Relax love it will be fine." Klaus said as he hugged her.

"I just…" She knew it was silly it was only a night. Besides they would be taking a long weekend together for their honey moon, still she didn't want to be separated from either of them. If she couldn't handle one night away from her daughter she wasn't going to be able to do three.

"Sweetheart. It's going to be ok. Get your dresses and have some fun. We will see you in the morning." He gave her another kiss pulling her close and Scarlett laughed as she was squeezed in between them. "I love you enjoy yourself."

She gave him one last kiss and gave Scarlett a kiss on the head and turned towards her bridesmaids. They had seen each other over the past nine months but not all at once. They were in New York to get her dress and their brides maid dresses. They would be heading back to Mystic Falls tomorrow morning and she was getting married on Saturday.

Rebekah watched Caroline as the seamstress did the finishing touches on her gown. She was magnificent. She was happy for her brother and Caroline. Nik truly deserved this.

Over the past few months she had been traveling by herself and had met a wonderful guy right here in the big apple. He was actually coming with her to the wedding, she was quite nervous for her family to meet him. Two reasons the first being he was human and second she hadn't told him about herself yet.

She had finally found a guy who treated her like the world and she didn't want to screw it up. She was going to introduce him to the girls first. Figured it would be easier that way. God knows her brothers would pounce on him like a pack of wolves.

"You look wonderful Caroline." she said as she helped to adjust the train. "Nik is going to have a hard time with you on Saturday. I doubt he will be able to keep his hands off of you."

Her gown hugged every single perfect curve of hers. "What are you talking about he already can't keep his hands off of her." Bonnie snickered.

"It's your fault." Caroline interrupted looking at herself in the mirror.

"I used the exact same spell.."

"And you two are just as obnoxious." Elena interjected causing them all to laugh.

"What about you Bekah? Seeing anyone?" Caroline asked turning to her. Rebekah inhaled nervously. "Oh my god you are." Caroline said excitedly. "Are you bringing him?"

"Yes." She said smiling. "I'm just a little nervous bringing a guy around my brothers…and he might be human." She said looking at the floor.

"Nothing wrong with being human." Bonnie said quietly. They all laughed at the only one of them who was indeed still a human.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"You will see him on the plane tomorrow. Today is just about us girls." She said with a smile as she slipped into the dressing room to put her dress on.

Caroline had to remember to walk at human speed as she quickly went into the mansion. She was way to eager to see Nik and Scarlett. She was so happy for Rebekah, her boyfriend, Ryan seemed great. She was glad she had found happiness. She just hoped the guys didn't scare him off.

She could hear them outside in the garden. She rushed outside and saw them playing together. Scarlett was just learning how to walk and took several steps toward her. She'd just left Nik's reach and was wobbling over to her when suddenly she started to move at an inhuman pace. Unfortunately she was still unsteady on her feet and she fell. They both rushed to her but she crashed onto the rocks and started crying.

Nik scooped her up and she saw the blood on her knees. Her crying stopped and she started to giggle as they both looked over her. She ran her hand over the cut and saw that the blood wiped away and the cut was gone. "Nik." she gasped.

He looked to running his finger over her knee. "She healed herself." he said surprised.

Caroline kissed her head. "Our daughter is more special than we know." She said taking her and giving her a hug.

Klaus watched as Caroline walked down the aisle. She looked absolutely ravishing in her strapless beaded dress. Her wavy hair was down around her face just the way he loved it.

Caroline was the most beautiful woman in the world. She knew everything about him and loved him unconditionally. It had only taken him a thousand years to find her. He planned on spending all of eternity with her.

**A/N Hope you really enjoyed this story. I think there is about one more chapter left, I know a lot of you are curious about Scarlett. Next chapter will jump quite a bit into the future Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews, faves, and alerts. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilogue**

Caroline slid her hand over the small bump of her belly. Nik and she had talked about having another baby when Scarlett had turned five. It hadn't taken her too long to get pregnant either. Of course with the way they were, that wasn't surprising. Not to mention she'd forgotten how good he tasted.

Scarlett had finally started to learn some control over her powers, thank goodness. She was a hybrid like none other. She had traits of a vampire, witch, and they were pretty sure a werewolf with her temper. Though they had both sworn they were never going to find out about that one.

Bonnie had spent a lot of time working with her on control of her magic which was stronger than anything any of them had ever seen. At one point they hadn't been able to take her out in public without having to compel at least fifty people. Nik had worked with her on controlling her speed. Most importantly Scarlett didn't have blood lust.

They had spent the weekend shopping for Christmas. This would be the first time they would see any of the family since the early fall. No one knew about the baby yet, she hadn't found out she was pregnant until fourteen weeks, only than because her jeans would not snap.

She was thankful to not have any pregnancy symptoms this time around. She was now eighteen weeks almost half way there. It was amazing how much easier it was this time not having to worry about crazy vampire hunters trying to kill them and all.

She heard the door open downstairs and Scarlett's happy yelling as she greeted the rest of the family. They had come a few days early to spend some extra time with her mom. Smiling she finished getting dressed and headed downstairs.

Elena gasped as she saw Caroline. "You're…" she trailed off seeing the small bulge.

Elena pulled her into a tight hug. "Eighteen weeks." Caroline said smiling.

"Oh no Nik not again." Kol smirked. "You know they make stuff to keep that from happening."

Nik came and put his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. "Who said it was an accident?" he said kissing her head.

"Really?" Kol asked shocked. "Caroline what have you done to my brother?"

"Congratulations." Elijah said pulling them both into a hug.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Bonnie asked.

"It better be another girl." Rebekah chimed in coming from the kitchen with Ryan close behind her both carrying blood bags. "This family still has too many men."

Caroline smiled. "It's a boy."

"So I know I'm new to all of this, but I thought vampires can't have babies?" Ryan said looking cautiously at Rebekah.

"It's the blood." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"What do you mean the blood?" Ryan asked.

"They bite each other during… and it does something since he's a hybrid." Rebekah said shaking her head. "I don't really want to know the details."

"What does him being a hybrid have to do with it?" Ryan asked confused.

"Baby vampires." Kol sighed. "He's not a vampire."

"But she is?" Ryan said still seeming confused.

"Huh." Bonnie said quietly.

"What?" Kol asked looking at her.

"Just he might be on to something." Bonnie said looking as if she was deep in thought

"What?" Everyone else said now equally confused.

"Just out of curiosity has anyone else ever done the blood sharing thing?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"And open yourself up to be sucked dry than staked?" Kol asked smirking. "You'd have to be crazy to be that stupid." He said looking at his brother. "Or your bite is lethal to the person you're with." He added as an afterthought as he saw his brothers glare.

"So you don't know of anybody who has ever done it then?" Bonnie asked looking around. "Well maybe it's not Klaus specifically than maybe it's the balance of nature."

"What are you saying?" Elena asked frowning.

"That maybe anyone could have kids if they share blood during."

Caroline looked around at the confused faces in the room. "I need something out of your office." Elena said pulling Elijah along with her.

"Ugh really." Kol yelled. "Other people use that desk you know."

"And everybody uses the kitchen." Rebekah said glaring at him.

"And it's time for you to go to bed." Caroline said picking Scarlett up.

"Do I have to?" Scarlett pouted.

"Yes." Klaus and Caroline replied at the same time.

Klaus took Scarlett from Caroline and they headed up the stairs to her room. They both lay down in the bed next to her. "What story do you want to hear tonight sweetheart?' Nik asked as he tucked her in.

"Tell me about how you and mommy fell in love." She said smiling at them.

They shared a knowing smile. Maybe one day they would tell her the true story of how it all really happened, but for the next few centuries they would keep the cute fairy tale that was mostly the truth alive.

**A/N I really hope that everyone enjoyed this story. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and read. For those of you who would like to see more of On The Run you can check out my drabble/one shot series Little Bit's of Fun, it has several pieces that take place before/after the epilogue.**


End file.
